Sleep With the Devil
by SeoSeoyoon
Summary: "Kau adalah kelemahanku."-Jeon Jungkook. Remake novel karya Kak Santhy Agatha dengan judul yang sama. KookV. Yaoi, M-preg.[END]. RnR Juseoyo.
1. Chapter 1 : BAB 1

**Sleep With the Devil** (KookV version)

 **Story** by **Santhy Agatha**

 **Rated : M**

 **Main cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung** as **Lana**

 **Jeon Jungkook** as **Mikail Reveno**

 **Warning : YAOI, M-preg, typo(s).**

 _Taehyung_ **= bicara dalam hati**

 **...**

 **a/n** : Seperti yang tertera di atas, semua isi cerita ini adalah milik kak Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya meremake cerita ini dengan tambahan/pengurangan beberapa kata agar lebih cocok dengan tema yaoi-nya. Mohon maaf kalau ada beberapa kata yang tidak teredit. Intinya, saya cuma mau memuaskan para KookV shipper yang barangkali ingin membaca remake novel ini versi KookV-nya.

 **...**

 **"Kau Adalah Kelemahanku."** **–** **Jeon Jungkook.**

 **BAB 1**

Suasana yang hingar bingar membuat Taehyung mengeryitkan matanya. Ia tidak suka suasana ramai dan menyesakkan seperti ini. Ia merindukan kamarnya, kamar tenang dan damai, tempat ia bisa duduk dan membaca sambil mendengarkan musik sayup-sayup. Tapi musik yang sangat keras ini hampir melampaui batas toleransinya, ingin rasanya ia pergi dari tempat ini, tapi ia tidak bisa. Lelaki itu, lelaki jahat itu, menurut sumber yang ia dengar, bahwa lelaki itu akan datang ke tempat ini beberapa saat lagi.

Taehyung mencoba menarik turun rok hitam pendeknya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman. Seragam waitress ini amat sangat tidak nyaman, dengan model bagian atasnya yang sangat ketat dan rok yang sangat pendek, Taehyung seperti dipaksa menyamar menjadi orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Tetapi bukankah itu memang tujuannya? Ia tidak ingin lelaki itu mengenalnya, meskipun hal itu sepertinya tidak perlu ditakutkannya.

Mereka hanya pernah bertemu satu kali, pada pertemuan singkat yang tak disengaja, saat lelaki itu menemui ayahnya di ruang kerjanya. Saat itu penampilan Taehyung tidak seperti sekarang, ia sudah pasti mengenakan pakaian biasa yang tidak menutupi identitasnya sebagai seorang lelaki, bukan pakaian menjijikan yang membuatnya repot seperti ini.

Taehyung mengernyitkan matanya lagi, _Aku_ _benar-benar berpenampilan seperti perempuan murahan_ , desahnya.

Suara berisik dari arah pintu masuk mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung, matanya mencari-cari dan itu dia! Lelaki itu ada disana, dengan kedatangannya yang begitu heboh dikelilingi banyak sekali bodyguard berbadan kekar. Tanpa sadar Taehyung mendengus, _yah karena dia lelaki jahat yang suka menyakiti orang, dia pasti punya banyak musuh yang ingin membunuhnya._

Dengan penasaran Taehyung menjinjitkan kakinya, berusaha melihat dengan jelas sosok lelaki itu, Jeon Jungkook. Sosok yang ditakuti dalam dunia bisnis karena tidak segan-segan menggilas siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Siapapun yang berani melawan Jeon Jungkook, akan berakhir dalam tragedi. _Seperti ayahnya, seperti seluruh keluarganya_. Desah Taehyung pahit.

Dulu keluarga Taehyung adalah keluarga berada, ayahnya merupakan seorang pengusaha sukses di bidang elektronik. Perusahan cabang mereka sudah tersebar di beberapa kota bahkan sudah sampai ke luar negeri, dan mereka sangat kaya. Bagi Taehyung, keluarga mereka adalah keluarga bahagia, meskipun ibunya adalah wanita lemah yang sakit-sakitan, tapi selain itu dia adalah ibu yang sempurna.

Pikiran Taehyung menerawang disaat-saat bahagia itu, saat ia, ayahnya dan ibunya berkumpul bersama di meja makan, menyantap sarapan pagi bersama ayah dan ibunya yang penuh cinta. Ayahnya akan bercerita tentang pengalaman-pengalaman dalam perjalanan bisnisnya, dan ibunya akan menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan memuja. Semua terasa begitu bahagia, semua terasa begitu sempurna.

Sampai kemudian Jeon Jungkook datang ke dalam kehidupan mereka. Jeon Jungkook tertarik dengan perkembangan pesat bisnis ayah Taehyung dan berpikiran untuk menjalin suatu hubungan kerjasama. Pada awalnya, ayahnya tidak tertarik, dia sudah cukup puas dengan bisnis yang dijalankannya sendiri. Tapi Jungkook tidak menyerah, dengan berbagai cara ia berusaha mendekati ayahnya. Dan entah kenapa ayahnya akhirnya menyerah ke dalam kuasa Jeon Jungkook, ke dalam kuasa iblis kegelapan yang ketika mencengkeram tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

Jungkook menghancurkan keluarganya secara harfiah, entah kenapa kepemilikan ayahnya atas bisnis itu dimentahkan begitu saja, semuanya diambil oleh Jungkook dan dikendalikan di bawah tangannya. Ayahnya tidak punya hak apa-apa lagi selain jatah bulanan untuknya dan keluarganya.

Keluarga Taehyung jatuh miskin seketika. Rumah mewah mereka disita paksa, mereka harus pindah ke rumah mungil sederhana. Mereka berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan sendiri, tanpa pelayan-pelayan yang biasanya selalu siap sedia melayani kebutuhan mereka.

Taehyung kuat menanggung itu semua, tetapi ibunya tidak. Ibunya sedari kecil terbiasa bergelimang kekayaan, seperti putri raja. Sampai menikah dengan ayahnyapun, ayahnya terbiasa memperlakukannya seperti Ratu dengan banyak pelayan yang mengelilinginya. Ibunya sudah hancur ketika dipaksa memasak sendiri dengan tangannya yang rapuh dan tidak terampil itu, karena dia tidak pernah memasak seumur hidupnya. Dan semakin hancur ketika mereka semakin miskin, semakin menderita. Akhirnya penderitaan itu tak tertanggungkan lagi bagi ibunya, dia mulai sakit-sakitan, semakin kurus, semakin sering menangis di malam-malam sepi. Lalu suatu pagi, ibunya meninggal begitu saja.

Taehyung masih ingat ketika ia berdiri di samping ayahnya yang membeku menatap wajah ibunya yang kurus dan pucat. Ekspresinya seperti tertidur, dan merasa sedih karena menyadari kenyataan bahwa ibunya mungkin lebih bahagia sekarang setelah meninggal dunia.

Sepeninggal ibunya, ayahnya hancur. Hancur total. Dia mulai mabuk-mabukan, kadang berteriak-teriak dan menangis sendirian di malam-malam sepi. Hingga pada suatu hari, ayahnya mengendarai mobil mereka, satu-satunya harta mereka yang masih tersisa, dan menabrakkan diri pada tembok pembatas jalan hingga mobil itu terguling beberapa kali.

Ayahnya tewas seketika di tempat. Polisi mengatakan bahwa kandungan alkohol dalam darah ayahnya sangat tinggi, hingga dapat dikatakan, ayahnya-lah yang membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung menjadi sebatang kara dan rasa dendam yang terpendam dalam hatinya makin menyeruak setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya. Semua ini berakar dari Jeon Jungkook. Sejak lelaki itu muncul di keluarganya, semuanya hancur dan musnah. Taehyung harus membalas dendam, dengan cara apapun, untuk membalaskan kesedihan ibunya, dan kematian sia-sia ayahnya.

Sejak saat itu, ia menyelidiki semua hal tentang Jeon Jungkook, dimana dia tinggal, bagaimana jadwalnya, apa kesukaannya. Semua informasi itu dikumpulkannya baik-baik dan disusunnya. Ketika Taehyung mendapat informasi, bahwa Jungkook sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasih-kekasihnya di klub kelas atas ini, Klub Azalea. Tanpa pikir panjang, Taehyung meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai guru di taman kanak-kanak, pindah dari tempat tinggalnya dan melamar sebagai waitress di sini.

Semua butuh pengorbanan, Taehyung menyadari bahwa pembalasan dendam butuh pengorbanan besar. Seperti ketika ia harus berdandan sebagai wanita murahan dengan rok mini dan baju seksi. Kadang malam demi malam harus menahan diri dari siksaan kegaduhan dan hingar bingar musik, ataupun harus menahan hati karena banyaknya lelaki-lelaki genit yang selalu berpikir bahwa ia pelacur yang bisa dibeli. Semua butuh pengorbanan, mahal harganya. Tapi Taehyung merasa itu akan sebanding dengan kepuasan yang akan ia dapatkan nanti. Kepuasan untuk membunuh lelaki itu dalam siksaan menyakitkan, seperti yang dilakukan lelaki itu pada ayah dan ibunya.

Ia sudah mengoleskan racun yang tidak akan terdeteksi, di dasar gelas yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk Jeon Jungkook malam ini. Jeon Jungkook tidak mau menggunakan gelas yang sama dengan orang lain. Gelasnya ekslusif, khusus hanya dipakai oleh dirinya, dan tadi siang ketika berpura-pura membersihkan bar, Taehyung menyelinap ke tempat penyimpanan khusus itu dan mengoleskan racun yang tidak terdeteksi ke gelas tersebut. Seteguk saja minuman dari gelas yg sudah diolesi racun itu ditelan oleh Jeon Jungkook, maka seluruh dendamnya akan terbalaskan.

Jeon Jungkook merasa muram malam ini. Entah kenapa, ia sedang ingin menghajar seseorang, atau kalau perlu, membunuh seseorang. Malam ini ia datang ke klub bukan untuk bersenang-senang, tetapi untuk mencari masalah. Dengan dikelilingi para bodyguard yang selalu siap menjaganya, meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena Jungkook menguasai beberapa keahlian bela diri. Tetapi ketika kau punya uang banyak, memang lebih baik jika kau membiarkan orang lain melakukan segala sesuatunya untukmu.

Pemilik klub sendiri yang menyambutnya. Tentu saja, mengingat betapa besar hutangnya kepada Jungkook. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh lelaki gendut itu menggiringnya ke kursi VIP terbaik.

"Anda bisa memilih siapapun untuk menemani Anda," gumam si pemilik klub dengan nada menjilat.

Jungkook menatap ke sekeliling dengan tak berminat, menatap semua perempuan di sana yang hampir seperti semut mengelilinginya, dengan tatapan berharap untuk dipilih. _Terlalu_ _murahan_ , gumamnya dalam hati. _Semua manusia di dunia ini murahan dan penjilat_.

Jungkook memutuskan tidak memilih siapapun, ketika tatapan matanya terpaku pada perempuan itu. Perempuan yang tampak salah tempat di klub malam mewah ini. Mengenakan baju luar biasa seksi, tetapi tampak tidak nyaman didalamnya.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum jahat muncul di bibirnya, "Aku mau dia," gumamnya sambil menunjuk perempuan itu.

"Aku mau dia."

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada malas yang tenang, tetapi gaungnya terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Entah kenapa suasana hiruk pikuk itu menjadi hening. Dan Taehyung merasakan semua tatapan tertuju padanya. Pada dirinya yang sedang bersandar di meja bar, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dengan gugup Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha membalas tatapan mata semua orang, lalu matanya terpaku pada mata itu. Mata cokelat pucat sehingga nyaris bening, menyebabkan pupil matanya tampak begitu hitam dan tajam.

"Cepat kesana. Dia menginginkanmu," sang bartender yang berdiri di belakangnya berbisik kepadanya, seolah takut kalau Taehyung tidak cepat-cepat menuruti keinginan Jungkook, akan berakibat fatal.

Taehyung mengernyit pada Jungkook, mencoba menantang mata laki-laki itu, yang masih menatapnya dengan begitu tajam tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah... apakah..." Taehyung berdehem karena suaranya begitu serak, "Apakah Anda ingin dibawakan minuman?"

Jungkook hanya menatapnya beberapa saat yang menegangkan, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bawakan satu, minumanku yang biasa."

Secepat kilat sang bartender meracik minuman kesukaan Jungkook, minuman yang biasa. Tangan Taehyung gemetar ketika menerima nampan minuman itu. _Sedikit lagi Taehyung..._ gumamnya, mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. _Sedikit lagi semua dendammu akan terbalaskan... sedikit lagi..._

Taehyung mengucapkan kata-kata itu bagaikan doa, dengan langkah gemetar ia mendekati Jungkook yang duduk bagaikan sang raja, menunggunya.

Diletakkannya gelas itu di meja depan Jungkook. _Semoga_ _kau lekas meminumnya dan lekas mati_. Doa Taehyung dalam hati.

Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan masih menginginkan Jungkook tetap hidup, karena lelaki itu terlihat tidak tertarik untuk menyentuh minumannya. Matanya malahan tertuju pada Taehyung dan memandangnya tajam.

"Duduk," Jungkook menjentikkan jarinya. Melirik tempat di sebelahnya.

Sekujur tubuh Taehyung mengejang menerima perintah yang begitu arogan. Tanpa sadar matanya memancarkan kebencian, siapa lelaki ini berani-beraninya memerintahnya seperti ini?

Ketika Taehyung termenung, seorang waitress lain dengan gugup mendorongnya supaya duduk, menuruti permintaan Jungkook. Sehingga dengan terpaksa Taehyung duduk di sebelah Jungkook.

"Siapa namamu?" Jungkook menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung, sama sekali tidak melirik gelas minuman di mejanya.

Taehyung sudah siap dengan pertanyaan ini, nama samarannya, "Tae Eun," jawabnya kaku.

Jungkook mengernyit menatapnya dengan seksama, lalu jemari panjang itu tiba-tiba terulur dan menarik dagu Taehyung mendekat, supaya ia bisa mengamati wajah Taehyung dengan cermat.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya di sini."

"Eh... dia... dia pegawai baru kami, tuan, maafkan ketidaksopanannya, saya belum pernah mengajarinya bagaimana cara membawakan minuman untuk tamu sepenting Anda," sang pemilik klub menyela dengan gugup. Wajahnya tampak cemas melihat Taehyung melayani tamu pentingnya dengan setengah hati. Dengan pandangan memarahi dia memperingatkan Taehyung, "Ayo Tae Eun, perkenalkan dirimu kepada Tuan Jeon, Tuan Jeon telah memilihmu untuk menjadi pelayan minumannya. Itu merupakan suatu kehormatan untukmu, harusnya kau berterima kasih."

Perintah itu membuat Taehyung menegakkan dagunya dengan angkuh, "Saya sudah memperkenalkan diri saya, dan saya sudah membawakan minuman untuk Tuan Jeon yang terhormat, karena itu saya akan pergi," jawab Taehyung ketus, sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, toh misinya sudah tercapai. Gelas minuman beracun itu sudah ada di meja Jungkook, dan sebentar lagi Jungkook akan mati karena sesak napas.

Tetapi sebelum Taehyung sempat berdiri, Jungkook meraih jemarinya dan menariknya kencang, supaya terduduk lagi. Kali ini tepat di pangkuan Jungkook.

"Apa... apaan..." Suaranya terhenti ketika bibir yang keras dan dingin itu tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya. Taehyung memberontak ketika menyadari bahwa Jungkook sedang memagut bibirnya dengan ciuman yang basah dan panas.

Ciuman itu sungguh tak sopan karena bibir dingin Jungkook tanpa permisi langsung memagut bibirnya, melumatnya tanpa ditahan-tahan. Lidahnya langsung menyeruak masuk merasakan keseluruhan diri Taehyung, menghisapnya, menikmatinya, dan menggilasnya tanpa ampun.

Sekujur tubuh Taehyung terasa terbakar, panas karena amarah dan demam kerena gairah. Lelaki ini sudah jelas-jelas sangat ahli ketika mencumbu perempuan, sehingga Taehyung yang belum berpengalamanpun terbawa oleh gairahnya, mengalahkan kebenciannya. Tetapi pikiran bahwa lelaki ini telah memanfaatkan begitu banyak wanita demi memuaskan rasa arogan dan kekuasaannya membuat Taehyung merasa muak. Dan tiba-tiba muncul kekuatan dari dalam dirinya untuk mendorong laki-laki itu menjauh dan meninjunya sekuat tenaga.

DUAKK!

Suasana di klub itu menjadi sangat hening. Luar biasa hening. Bahkan musik yang hiruk pikuk itupun terhenti karena semua orang berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan menatap ke arah Taehyung, yang berdiri dengan terengah-engah berhadapan dengan Jungkook yang membatu duduk di sofa VIP-nya.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah tangan kasar mencengkeram lengan Taehyung. Begitu menyakitkan hingga membuat Taehyung menjerit.

"Kurang ajar kau! berani-beraninya memukul Tuan Jeon!" teriak sebuah suara berat dan kasar. Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati dirinya ditelikung oleh lelaki berbadan besar yang sepertinya salah satu bodyguard Jungkook.

Lengan lelaki itu yang besar dan kuat menahannya sampai tangannya terasa kaku dan sakit. Tapi Taehyung tidak menyerah, ia meronta sekuat tenaga, mencakar, dan menggigit lengan yang tetap terasa sekeras batu itu. Napasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah dan rasa malu karena sebagai laki-laki kekuatannya begitu tak berdaya menahan dominasi kekuatan laki-laki lain.

"Lepaskan dia," suara dingin Jungkook terdengar di keheningan.

Orang-orang masih diam menunggu, memusatkan perhatian kepada apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki yang terkenal luar biasa kejam itu pada perempuan yang berani meninjunya.

Seketika itu juga, bodyguard Jungkook yang berbadan kekar melepaskan Taehyung, membuatnya hampir terjatuh karena kelelahan meronta-ronta.

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan di bawah tatapan mata banyak orang yang menanti. Jungkook masih berdiri dengan wajah dingin tak berekspresi sambil mengusap pipinya, bekas tinjuan Taehyung.

"Berapa hargamu?" suara Jungkook terdengar tenang dan dingin.

Mata Taehyung membelalak, harga? Apa yang dibicarakan lelaki ini? Matanya melirik ke gelas minuman Jungkook yang sudah diracuninya di meja. _Semuanya berantakan_ , serunya, menahan kekesalan pada dirinya sendiri. Semua gara-gara ia yang tidak bisa menahan kebenciannya. Seharusnya ketika Jungkook melecehkannya ia bisa menahan diri dan berpura-pura menjadi perempuan gampangan, seharusnya ia mau berkorban menahan perasaannya. Setidaknya ketika ia menurut, Jungkook mungkin akan merasa senang dan lengah, lalu meminum minumannya itu dan mati.

Tetapi sekarang semua sudah terlambat, Jungkook tampak tidak tertarik lagi pada minumannya dan malah tertarik sepenuhnya kepada Taehyung. Lagipula Taehyung tidak bisa berpura-pura menyukai Jungkook, kebenciannya terlalu dalam pada lelaki itu.

Irene, primadona di bar ini mendekati Jungkook dengan tatapan merayu. Ialah yang biasanya dipilih Jungkook untuk menemani lelaki itu minum ketika Jungkook berkunjung, dan sekarang hatinya dipenuhi kecemburuan karena Jungkook tampak begitu tertarik kepada anak baru itu. Padahal kalau dilihat dari kecantikannya, anak baru itu jauh lebih jelek daripada dirinya.

"Sudahlah Jungkook- _a_ ," Irene menyentuhkan tangannya di kerah baju Jungkook, "Perempuan jelek itu tidak akan bisa memuaskanmu, lebih baik biarkan aku yang menemani—aduhhh!"

Irene mengaduh karena Jungkook merenggut tangannya yang meraba kerah baju Jungkook. Jemari Jungkook mencengkeramnya dengan kekuatan tak ditahan-tahan lagi, menyakitinya hingga terasa menusuk ke tulang.

"Menyingkir," gumam Jungkook dengan tatapan membunuh pada Irene, lalu menghempaskan tangan Irene dengan kasar sehingga tubuh Irene terdorong menjauh. Sambil meringis menahan nyeri dan kesakitan Irene buru-buru menjauh.

"Nah," Jungkook memusatkan mata dinginnya kembali ke Taehyung, "Katakan berapa hargamu, dan aku akan membayarnya."

 _Aku harus memiliki laki-laki ini_. Jungkook memutuskan dalam hati. _Aku harus memilikinya_ _segera_.

Tuhan tahu ia sudah berusaha menyelamatkan lelaki ini. Tetapi entah kenapa lelaki satu ini memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk mencelakainya, hingga lupa bahwa dia sudah menantang lelaki paling berbahaya.

Mata Jungkook melirik gelas yang diletakkan Taehyung di mejanya, ia tahu kalau ia diracuni. Taehyung terlalu tidak berpengalaman dalam usaha pertamanya membunuh orang. Tangannya gemetaran dan matanya gugup, berkali-kali melirik ke gelas minuman itu. Dan juga nama palsu yang menggelikan itu.

Taehyung bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa penyamarannya sudah terbongkar sejak awal.

Sebenarnya tadi Jungkook memutuskan untuk menertawakan Taehyung diam-diam, dengan pura-pura akan meminum minuman beracun itu. Tapi bibir ranum itu, dan penampilan Taehyung yang luar biasa seksi memunculkan sisi iblis dalam dirinya, sisi iblis yang kehausan.

Mungkin sudah waktunya lelaki yang satu ini menerima pelajaran atas kenekatannya.

Taehyung tertegun marah mendengar pelecehan Jungkook atas dirinya. Berapa harganya? Hah! Dia pikir dia raja yang bisa membeli apa saja yang dia mau?

Lelaki iblis ini harus diajari, bahwa meskipun banyak orang yang bertekuk lutut di kakinya dan memohon-mohon untuk dimilikinya, ada orang yang tidak sudi disentuh olehnya.

Dengan marah Taehyung mendongakkan dagunya menantang Jungkook.

"Saya lebih memilih mati daripada menjual diri kepada Anda," gumamnya kasar.

Suara di seluruh klub itu langsung dipenuhi dengungan gelisah menanti reaksi Jungkook.

Tidak disangka-sangka Jungkook tersenyum. Lalu melirik ke arah bodyguardnya, "Tidak ada sesuatupun yang bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memilikinya," gumamnya datar dan memberikan isyarat tangannya kepada para bodyguardnya.

Semuanya berlangsung cepat; Taehyung tidak sempat lari ataupun panik, karena tiba-tiba bodyguard Jungkook yang berbadan paling besar, merenggutnya kasar, mengangkatnya, lalu membantingnya di pundaknya seperti sekarung beras.

Sekejap dipenuhi rasa pusing karena posisi kepalanya dibalik mendadak, Taehyung tersadar bahwa ia sudah diangkat keluar dari kelab itu. Sekuat tenaga Taehyung mencoba meronta.

Tangannya memukul-mukul punggung bodyguard itu dan kakinya menendang-nendang keras sambil berteriak-teriak menahan marah dan frustasi. Tetapi tubuh bodyguard itu sekeras batu, tidak bereaksi atas rontaan Taehyung.

Percuma meminta tolong, karena Taehyung yakin tidak akan ada yang berani menolongnya. Semua pengunjung klub yang pengecut itu hanya menatap kejadian di depan mereka dengan muka bodohnya. Sang pemilik klub masih memandang takjub Jungkook yang melenggang dengan santai meninggalkan ruangan dengan Taehyung yang meronta-ronta dan menjerit-jerit dalam gendongan bodyguardnya.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir Taehyung diturunkan. Sedetik setelah ia diturunkan, Taehyung berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha menjauh. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, tangan sekeras batu itu menangkapnya lagi.

Taehyung meronta tapi tak bisa berontak, dengan frustasi ia menggigit sekuat tenaga tangan yang mendekapnya itu. Sang bodyguard mengaduh sambil mengumpat-umpat, sedangkan Jungkook hanya menatap kegaduhan di depannya sambil terkekeh geli.

Taehyung mencoba berontak, menggigit, dan menendang sampai kelelahan. Ia menatap Jungkook terengah-engah dengan pandangan penuh kebencian, masih dalam cengkeraman kuat tangan bodyguard Jungkook.

Jungkook membalas tatapannya dengan senyum manis yang jahat, "kalau kau berjanji mau bersikap baik, mungkin aku akan menawarimu tempat yang nyaman, di sebelahku di dalam mobil."

"Mati saja kau!" sembur Taehyung penuh kemarahan.

Jungkook terkekeh lagi, "oke, kau yang minta," dengan isyarat anggukan kepala, Jungkook memberi perintah pada para bodyguardnya, "masukkan dia ke bagasi."

 ***TBC***

 **Mind to review?**

Akan dilanjutkan kalau ada yang minat. Dan kalau ada mungkin akan update seminggu sekali atau tiga hari sekali, atau mungkin bisa lama, tergantung keadaan saya.

Saya tidak tahu sebelum ini apakah sudah ada yang ngerimake novel ini versi KookV juga yang di upload ke ffn, jadi kalau ada yang tahu tolong beri tahu saya, agar saya akan langsung menghapus FF ini. Sekian dan terima kasih! Tolong reviewnya ya, readers sekalian!


	2. Chapter 2 : BAB 2

**Sleep With the Devil** (KookV version)

 **Story** by **Santhy Agatha**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung** as **Lana**

 **Jeon Jungkook** as **Mikail Reveno**

 **Kim Namjoon** as **Norman**

 **Warning : ini YAOI dan bukan GS, M-preg, typo(s).**

 **...**

 **a/n** : Seperti yang tertera di atas, semua isi cerita ini adalah milik kak Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya meremake cerita ini dengan tambahan/pengurangan beberapa kata agar lebih cocok dengan tema yaoi-nya. Mohon maaf kalau ada beberapa kata yang tidak teredit. Intinya, saya cuma mau memuaskan para KookV shipper yang barangkali ingin membaca remake novel ini versi KookV-nya.

 **...**

 **BAB 2**

Perjalanan itu terasa menyiksa dan panjang. Tubuh Taehyung dilempar begitu saja dengan kasar oleh bodyguard Jungkook ke bagasi dan dikunci dari luar.

Taehyung berusaha menendang, berteriak, meronta, tetapi pada akhrnya ia kelelahan dan kehabisan oksigen. Menyadari bahwa ruang bagasi ini begitu sempit dan pengap dengan asupan oksigen yang semakin menipis, Taehyung terdiam. Ia berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar keras, campur aduk antara rasa takut dan ingin tahu, akan dibawa kemanakah dirinya?

Lama sekali Taehyung menunggu, sampai akhirnya mobil itu melambat. Terdengar suara pintu gerbang yang berat dibuka, lalu mobil itu melaju lagi, melambat, dan kemudian berhenti.

Suara pintu mobil dibanting. Dan syukurlah, ada gerakan membuka bagasi. Taehyung bersiap melompat dan menyerang siapa saja yang membuka pintu bagasi itu, lalu kabur. _Ah ya Tuhan, semoga semudah itu_. Pintu bagasi terbuka sedikit dan secercah cahaya masuk melalui celah yang hanya dibuka sempit.

"Kim Taehyung," itu suara Jungkook dan lelaki itu memanggil namanya.

Wajah Taehyung langsung pucat pasi. Lelaki itu sejak awal sudah mengetahui penyamarannya!

"Aku akan membuka pintu bagasi ini, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk bersikap tenang dan tidak memberontak," ada seberkas senyum di suara Jungkook. Kurang ajar. Lelaki itu pasti dari tadi sudah menertawakan kebodohannya! "Kau ada di rumahku, dan perlu kau tahu, para pengawalku sangat tidak ramah. Kusarankan kau turun dengan sikap penurut dan tenang, demi dirimu sendiri, karena para pengawalku mungkin akan melukaimu kalau kau bertindak bodoh."

Rumah Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung memejamkan matanya frustrasi. Dari informasi yang ia dapatkan, rumah Jungkook terletak di atas tanah yang begitu luas di kawasan elite pinggiran kota. Rumah itu dipagari dengan pagar tinggi di sekelilingnya dan setiap akses masuk dijaga oleh pengawal-pengawal Jungkook. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk ke area rumah ini tanpa sepengetahuan Jungkook. Begitupun, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa keluar dari rumah ini tanpa seizin Jungkook.

"Bagaimana Taehyung? Apakah kau berjanji untuk bersikap baik, dan aku akan mengeluarkanmu secara manusiawi. Atau kau memilih bertindak bodoh lalu mungkin aku akan mengikatmu dalam karung dan kusekap di gudang," suara Jungkook di luar menyadarkan Taehyung dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" gumam Taehyung penuh keberanian.

Terdengar suara Jungkook terkekeh di luar sana, "menurutmu kenapa, Taehyung? Apa kau pikir aku semudah itu diracuni di tempat umum? Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau selama ini mengendus-endus mencari kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendammu?" suara Jungkook terdengar dekat, "kau sudah bermain api," bisiknya, "sekarang saatnya kau untuk terbakar."

Pintu bagasi itu terbuka tiba-tiba dan Taehyung belum siap meronta. Lagipula, percuma meronta. Di belakang Jungkook yang berdiri dengan pongahnya, ada beberapa bodyguard dengan tubuh kekar bertampang seperti batu. Dan melihat tampang dan penampilan mereka, Taehyung tahu, mereka tidak akan segan-segan melukainya kalau Taehyung berbuat sesuatu yang sekiranya akan mencelakakan majikan mereka.

Jungkook mundur selangkah, lalu mengulurkan tangannya setengah membungkuk, "silahkan Tuan Puteri, biarkan aku membantumu keluar," gumamnya mengejek.

Taehyung menatap tangan itu lalu menggeram marah. Kurang ajar sekali iblis yang satu ini!

Dengan marah, ditepiskannya tangan Jungkook dan ia berusaha keluar sendiri dari bagasi sempit itu meskipun sedikit kesulitan karena kaki dan tangannya kaku dilipat dalam ruangan sempit dan menempuh perjalanan entah berapa puluh kilo.

Akhirnya Taehyung berhasil keluar dari bagasi, dengan sepenuh harga dirinya.

Jungkook mengamati Taehyung dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan melecehkan, lalu senyum muncul lagi di sudut bibirnya, "mari, silahkan masuk. Selamat datang di rumahku."

Setengah memaksa lelaki itu mencengkeram lengan Taehyung yang kaku lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Bagian depan ruang tamu Jungkook sangat megah, dengan arsitektur gaya lama yang entah kenapa bisa tampak modern. Lantai marmernya berkilauan dengan warna gading, dan pilar-pilar besar di ruang tamu dengan warna serupa begitu menjulang tinggi, dipadukan dengan nuansa warna merah dan emas.

Jungkook membawa Taehyung menuju ke sebuah tangga besar melingkar berwarna putih dan sekali lagi setengah menyeretnya menaiki tangga. Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih.

"Kau akan tinggal di kamar ini mulai sekarang," gumam Jungkook datar.

Taehyung membelalakkan mata, marah pada Jungkook, "atas dasar apa kau memutuskan aku harus tinggal dimana? Aku mau pulang!"

Bibir Jungkook masih menyiratkan senyum, tapi matanya tidak. Mata itu bersinar dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin.

"Kau tidak bisa pulang. Sekarang, ini adalah rumahmu. Bersamaku."

Dengan cepat lelaki itu merengkuh pundak Taehyung, dan detik itu Taehyung menyadari bahwa lelaki itu akan menciumnya. Secepat mungkin ia memalingkan muka, mencoba memberontak, hingga bibir Jungkook hanya mendarat di pelipisnya.

Cengkeraman Jungkook di pundaknya makin kuat sehingga terasa menyakitkan.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilikimu. Dan satu-satunya cara kau lepas dariku adalah ketika aku memutuskan untuk melepaskanmu, atau ketika kau... Mati," dengan kalimat penutupnya yang begitu kejam, Jungkook membuka pintu putih itu, dan mendorong Taehyung masuk lalu menguncinya dari luar. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang memukul-mukul dan menendang-nendang pintu itu dari dalam dengan histeris.

 **.**

"Menurutmu, apakah dia sudah siap untukku?" Jungkook mengenakan jubah tidurnya, sutera hitam, dan duduk di sofa di dalam kamarnya. Hidangan lengkap tersedia untuknya di meja. Dengan tenang, lelaki itu menyesap anggurnya, lalu menatap Kim Namjoon, pengawal pribadinya sekaligus orang kepercayaannya yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah khasnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Saya pikir dia sudah siap, bukan untuk menyerah kepada Anda, tetapi siap membunuh Anda. Tatapan matanya adalah tatapan pembunuh yang penuh kebencian."

Jungkook tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban dari Namjoon, "ya, tatapan matanya membara, penuh kebencian," Jungkook menyesap anggurnya lagi, memejamkan matanya, "tapi kau tahu bagaimana aku sangat ingin memilikinya malam ini."

"Ya, saya tahu," jawab Namjoon tenang, "apakah Anda akan memaksanya...?"

"Aku tidak suka memaksa, kau tentu tahu."

Jungkook terbiasa dikelilingi oleh banyak orang yang menyerahkan diri padanya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu menolak pesona Jeon Jungkook. Dengan rambut hitam legam, mata sehitam malam dan wajah aristrokatnya, hampir bisa dikatakan sempurna seperti malaikat... Kalau saja matanya tidak begitu dingin, tanpa perasaan dan menyimpan kebencian mendalam, menakutkan. Jungkook bagaikan iblis yang terperangkap dalam raga malaikat.

"Aku ingin dia menyerahkan dirinya padaku dengan sukarela."

 _Tentu saja_. Gumam Namjoon dalam hati. Kata-kata Jungkook bagaikan perintah baginya.

 **.  
**

Obat ini sangat keras, dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk keras, dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk main-main. Namjoon mengamati bubuk putih dalam wadah kecil didepannya. Sangat keras, sekaligus sangat efektif. Dan kalau lelaki itu meminumnya, maka dia akan menyerah pada Jungkook, dan menyenangkan tuannya.

Dengan gerakan pelan yang penuh perhitungan, Namjoon mencampurkan bubuk putih tanpa rasa itu ke dalam minuman yang akan disajikan pada Taehyung.

Obat ini akan membuat siapapun yang meminumnya tersiksa, meminta dipuaskan. Kalau tidak ada yang memuaskannya, lelaki itu akan merasa seluruh tubuhnya terbakar, kesakitan. Dan Namjoon yakin, Taehyung akan meminta, bahkan memohon-mohon pada tuannya malam ini.

 _Malam ini lelaki itu akan menyerah dalam tanganmu,_ _Tuanku_. Namjoon tersenyum dalam hati, menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

 **.**

Sudah hampir satu jam Taehyung dikurung di dalam kamar ini, kamar mewah bernuansa putih, di karpet, di ranjang, disemua furniture-nya. Kamar ini dibuat untuk para tamu spesial Jungkook, dan Taehyung merasa jijik membayangkan bahwa mungkin kekasih-kekasih Jungkook yang sebelumnya juga ditempatkan di ruangan ini.

Salah seorang pengawal Jungkook yang bertampang paling dingin, setengah jam yang lalu masuk, membawa nampan makanan, meletakkannya di meja. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa pergi dan mengunci kembali pintu itu dari luar.

Dan selama setengah jam yang panjang itu pula, Taehyung mencoba setengah mati untuk tidak melirik pada nampan yang sangat menggoda itu.

Perutnya keroncongan, dan ia merasa haus. Ia belum makan sejak tadi siang karena terlalu gugup merencanakan pembalasan dendamnya pada Jeon Jungkook, dan sekarang ia kena batunya.

Aroma makanan itu terasa begitu menggoda, aroma manis dan gurih masakan yang masih hangat.

 _Mungkin jika aku mengintip sedikit apa makanannya... tidak!_ Taehyung menghardik dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ia tidak akan makan, lebih baik ia mati kelaparan daripada harus menyerah pada kekuasaan Jeon Jungkook.

Tapi jika hanya minum mungkin tidak apa-apa. Taehyung melirik haus pada minuman di atas nampan itu. Sari jeruk segar yang tampak begitu menggoda.

Akhirnya Taehyung menyerah. Ia haus sampai terasa akan pingsan, dan ia harus minum, kalau tidak ia mungkin akan benar-benar pingsan. Taehyung tidak boleh pingsan, ia harus mencari cara untuk melarikan diri dari kamar ini, dari rumah ini.

Dengan cepat disambarnya gelas itu, diminumnya langsung berteguk-teguk karena begitu hausnya. Aliran dingin air itu terasa begitu segar ketika membasahi kerongkongannya.

Tanpa sadar segelas minuman itu tandas sudah diminumnya, Taehyung meletakkan gelas itu dengan pelan, sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tidak menyesal. Ia merasa lebih baik. Sekarang ia bisa memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari rumah ini.

Mata Taehyung berputar, ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari cara untuk melarikan diri. Ada jendela besar di ujung sana, yang dilapisi gorden berwarna putih, mungkin Taehyung bisa mencari cara keluar dari sana.

Dengan hati-hati Taehyung melangkah ke arah jendela itu untuk memeriksanya, tetapi seketika itu juga hatinya kecewa. Jendela itu sudah dilapisi kaca tebal, dan penuh dengan teralis besi yang sangat kuat. Lagipula Taehyung baru menyadari bahwa ia berada di lantai dua, kalaupun ia bisa membuka jendela itu, ia harus mencari cara agar bisa turun dari lantai dua dengan selamat.

Taehyung mencoba berpikir, ia belum memeriksa kamar mandi yang ada di ujung kamar, mungkin ada jalan keluar dari sana yang lolos dari pengawasan. Dengan cepat ia melangkah ke kamar mandi, tetapi langkahnya terhuyung. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pening, dan seluruh tubuhnya menggelenyar... Kepanasan...

 _Ada apa ini?_ Taehyung meraba dahinya sendiri, terasa ia demam? Napas Taehyung terengah, semuanya terasa panas... terasa panas... Taehyung sangat butuh...

 **.  
**

Jungkook membuka pintu kamar tempat Taehyung dikurung dengan pelan. Sudah larut malam, dan Jungkook tidak mengharapkan Taehyung masih bangun.

Kamar itu gelap dan remang-remang, tapi mata Jungkook menangkap nampan makanan yang masih utuh, hanya minumannya yang habis.

 _Dasar keras kepala_. Geram Jungkook dalam hati, dia pikir dia bisa mengancam Jungkook dengan membiarkan dirinya sendiri kelaparan. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Jungkook akan menggunakan segala cara untuk membuat Taehyung menyerah padanya...

Gerakan gemerisik di ranjang membuat Jungkook menoleh waspada. Dalam keremangan kamar itu, Jungkook melihat Taehyung terbaring di sana, gelisah. Lelaki itu belum tidur rupanya... Dan dia tampak... tidak tenang.

Ingin tahu, Jungkook pun mendekat, dan menemukan Taehyung berbaring disana dengan tatapan mata tersiksa. Tubuhnya menggeliat di atas ranjang berseprei satin putih itu seperti kepanasan.

"Tolong... panas..." suara Taehyung mendesah, serak seperti kesakitan.

Mengernyitkan keningnya, Jungkook duduk di tepi ranjang, dan menyentuhkan jemarinya ke dahi Taehyung, suhunya normal, dia tidak demam. Kerutan di kening Jungkook makin dalam, lalu kenapa lelaki ini bilang kalau dia kepanasan?

"Kau mau minum?" dengan cekatan Jungkook mengambil gelas air di meja pinggir ranjang, "kesini, biarkan aku membantumu minum."

Jungkook bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Taehyung, lalu mencoba membuatnya berdiri. Tubuh Taehyung menggayut lemah di lengannya, dan napas lelaki itu terengah.

"Panas... Tolong... panas sekali..." Sekali lagi Taehyung mendesahkan suara itu, suara kepanasan, seperti tersiksa.

Jungkook meminumkan air itu kepada Taehyung, dan dengan rakus Taehyung menyesap air itu. Tetapi napasnya tetap terengah, dan ia masih tampak tersiksa oleh rasa panas yang mendera tubuhnya.

 _Pasti ada sesuatu... Jangan-jangan..._

Jungkook memundurkan tubuh Taehyung yang bersandar padanya, supaya ia bisa mengamati Taehyung dengan jelas.

Wajah Taehyung merona kemerahan, napasnya terengah, dan matanya sedikit tidak fokus, dia selalu mengeluh kepanasan... _Jangan-jangan..._

Dengan cepat Jungkook membaringkan Taehyung di ranjang, dan melangkah keluar dari kamar bernuansa putih itu, membanting pintunya, dan berteriak.

"Namjoon!"

Sekejap, tanpa suara seolah menggunakan sihir, Namjoon muncul di depan Jungkook.

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Kau campurkan apa ke dalam minumannya Taehyung?"

Namjoon sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, "Saya mencampurkan obat milik saya, Tuan tahu itu obat apa."

Wajah Jungkook mengeras, "ya. Aku tahu itu obat apa. Dan aku menolak memperalat siapapun dalam pengaruh obat. Kau melakukannya sendiri tanpa meminta izinku, kau tahu kalau aku marah, aku bisa menghukummu."

Namjoon tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Jungkook, "Anda memerintahkan saya untuk membuat laki-laki itu menyerah. Dia sangat membenci Anda, dan pasti akan berontak mati-matian. Obat itulah satu-satunya cara membuat dia menyerah," Namjoon menatap mata Jungkook, "Anda bisa meninggalkan kamar ini kalau Anda tidak ingin memanfaatkannya."

"Dia kesakitan, kau tahu itu," geram Jungkook marah.

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, "Anda bisa meredakan sakitnya. Dan besok, setelah Anda memilikinya, mungkin dia akan menjadi lebih penurut."

"Berapa banyak obat yang kau berikan padanya?"

"Dosis biasa Tuan, tetapi efeknya berbeda-beda tergantung orangnya."

"Jadi ini bisa berlangsung selama berjam-jam atau bisa juga sepanjang malam?"

"Ini bisa berlangsung selama Anda ingin bersenang-senang, Tuan."

Jungkook terdiam. Kata-kata Namjoon terasa begitu menggoda.

 **.**

Jungkook kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, didorong perasaan yang kuat untuk melihat Taehyung kembali.

Taehyung masih menggeliat dan mengerang-erang di atas ranjang, ketika Jungkook duduk di atas ranjang. Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan mata berkabut, seolah tidak mengenalinya.

"Aku sakit... tubuhku... panas..."

Jungkook tersenyum dengan kelembutan yang aneh. Taehyung benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya, bahwa hanya ada satu cara untuk menyembuhkan Taehyung dari kesakitannya. Dan Taehyung membutuhkan Jungkook untuk itu.

Jungkook mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyapu lembut bibir milik Taehyung, mendapati mata Taehyung membelalak kaget. Jungkook tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Sungguh luar biasa, perpaduan antara kepolosan dan gairah yang kuat sungguh-sungguh menggodanya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" bisik Jungkook lembut.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook, atau setidaknya mencoba menatap dengan matanya yang sulit fokus, "aku... apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku?"

Jungkook mengulurkan jemarinya, dan menyapukannya pada pipi Taehyung, membuat tubuh lelaki itu bergetar.

"Anak buahku mengambil keputusan sendiri dan mencampurkan obat kedalam air yang kau minum..."

"Obat...? Apakah aku diracuni?"

"Itu bukan racun, Taehyung. Obat itu akan merangsangmu sampai hasratmu tak terkendali, dan kau akan kesakitan jika dirimu tidak dipuaskan."

Taehyung butuh waktu sesaat untuk mencerna, sampai kemudian menyadari arti kata-kata Jungkook, sedikit kesadarannya meneriakkan peringatan akan bahaya. Dan tubuhnya langsung beringsut, susah payah mencoba menjauhi Jungkook.

Tetapi Jungkook merengkuh tubuh Taehyung lagi dan berbisik lembut di telinganya.

"Aku bisa membantumu menyembuhkan rasa sakitmu," sambil berbicara, tangannya yang bebas turun ke dada Taehyung.

Erangan Taehyung ketika merasakan jemari Jungkook menyentuhnya terdengar begitu menderita, "terlalu sensitif, Sayang? Kau membutuhkan pelampiasan dengan segera, bukan?" Tangan Jungkook bergerak ke pusat gairah Taehyung.

"Tidak!" Taehyung mencoba berteriak dan mencengkeram lengan Jungkook, "jangan! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!"

"Ini satu-satunya cara agar kau tidak kesakitan lagi, Sayang," suara Jungkook terdengar sedikit parau, "biarkan aku membantumu."

Taehyung mengerang ketika denyutan itu meningkat seiring dengan sentuhan Jungkook. Otaknya memberontak atas apa yang dilakukan pria itu dengan jari-jarinya, tapi tubuhnya tak kuasa menolaknya. Taehyung membutuhkan jemari Jungkook... Ia membutuhkan...

"Aku akan menolongmu, Taehyung. Tetapi kau juga harus menolongku. Aku juga butuh pelepasan sendiri. Lihat aku, Taehyung, lihatlah tubuhku."

Jungkook membuka jubah sutra hitamnya, dan tubuhnya telanjang di balik jubah itu. Napas Taehyung tercekat ketika melihat bukti gairah Jungkook yang begitu keras.

"Gunakan diriku, Taehyung. Biarkan aku merasakan tubuhku ada di dalam tubuhmu dan menyembuhkanmu."

Kata-kata itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang mirip dengan permintaan yang pernah Jungkook gunakan pada banyak kekasihnya, dan hanya ia lakukan kepada Taehyung. Jungkook melakukannya karena ia sangat bergairah kepada Taehyung, ia amat sangat bergairah, dan Taehyung tidak dalam kondisi untuk menolak gairahnya.

Tubuh Jungkook sudah menindih Taehyung, dan lelaki itu menggodanya dengan pinggulnya yang menggeliat dan mengundang. Jungkook menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku, menjaga agar dadanya yang keras tidak menindih tubuh Taehyung dibawahnya. Jungkook menunduk dan mencicipi bibir Taehyung yang begitu menggoda dan menggairahkan, bibir itu begitu manis dan lembut.

"Tenang sayang, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu," Jungkook menahan pinggul Taehyung dengan tangannya, karena pinggul itu bergerak-gerak mendesaknya dengan mengundang. Taehyung sudah sepenuhnya ada di bawah pengaruh obat itu, "tapi aku berjanji, setelah rasa sakit itu, kau akan merasakan kenikmatan."

Detik itu juga Jungkook mendesakkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Taehyung. Hati-Hati. Jungkook menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya yang begitu kuat, mencoba meredakan dorongan untuk menerjang dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam ke dasar balutan sutera panas milik Taehyung.

 _Hati-hati, lelaki ini masih belum dijamah oleh siapapun_. Jungkook mencoba mengingatkan dirinya lagi. Penghalang itu ada, seolah mencoba menahan Jungkook memasukinya, dan Jungkook mendesak maju, mengklaim apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Kim Taehyung adalah miliknya!

 ***TBC***

 **Mind to review?**

Argh! sebenarnya agak bingung dengan scene **'penghalang itu ada'** , karena disinikan si Taetae cowok, dan dia tidak punya **penghalang** apapun. Tapi ya sudahlah, semoga aja gak ada yang bingung, tapi kalau mau kasih saran/kritik silahkan sampaikan dikotak review.

Saya gak nyangka bakal ada yang minat sama ff ini, dan banyak banget ternyata dan saya sangat terharu.

Maksih buat yang udah nyempetin waktu buat baca, ngereview, ngefav, ngefollow ff ini, saya sangat berterimakasih, karena kalian ff ini masih lanjut, jangan bosen baca sama ngereview lagi yaa!


	3. Chapter 3 : BAB 3

**Sleep With the Devil** (KookV version)

 **Original story** by **Santhy Agatha**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung** as **Lana**

 **Jeon Jungkook** as **Mikail Reveno**

 **Kim Namjoon** as **Norman**

 **Warning : YAOI, M-preg, typo(s).**

 **...**

 **a/n** : Seperti yang tertera di atas, semua isi cerita ini adalah milik kak Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya meremake cerita ini dengan tambahan/pengurangan beberapa kata agar lebih cocok dengan tema yaoi-nya. Mohon maaf kalau ada beberapa kata yang tidak teredit. Intinya, saya cuma mau memuaskan para KookV shipper yang barangkali ingin membaca remake novel ini versi KookV-nya.

 **...**

 **BAB 3**

"Sakit!"

Taehyung menjerit, berusaha mendorong tubuh Jungkook. Tubuhnya berteriak antara kesakitan dan keinginan untuk dipenuhi gairahnya. Sebutir air mata menetes dari sudut matanya, sisa-sisa dari kesadarannya yang tertinggal.

Jungkook mendesakkan dirinya sedalam mungkin, akhirnya berhasil menembus penghalang itu, mengabaikan jeritan kesakitan Taehyung.

Ketika akhirnya jeritan Taehyung mereda. Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, dan mengecup lembut bibir Taehyung yang terbuka dan terengah-engah.

"Setelah ini... Aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana cara memuaskanku," ucapan itu menggema di dalam ruangan, bagaikan janji dari sang kegelapan.

Dan Taehyung, sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan yang menggelenyar ketika rasa sakit itu akhirnya menghilang. Berganti dengan kenikmatan panas yang membagikan gelenyar menyiksa ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Jungkook merasakan gerakan pinggul Taehyung, merasakan denyutannya yang menggenggam panas tubuhnya, yang tertanam jauh di dalam tubuh Taehyung. Mendesak dengan berani, menarik Jungkook lebih dan lebih dekat lagi.

Jungkook menggertakkan gigi, menahan diri, membiarkan Taehyung menggerakkan pinggulnya, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan sesuka hati. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama ketika akhirnya lelaki itu mencapai pemenuhan kepuasannya.

"Oh... oh... astaga..." Taehyung memejamkan mata ketika kenikmatan itu meledak dan membanjiri tubuhnya dengan rasa panas yang tak tertahankan.

Dan walaupun Jungkook bisa memperpanjang kenikmatannya sendiri, pemandangan akan orgasme Taehyung dan denyutan Taehyung yang meremas dirinya, jauh di dalam sana, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Detik itu pula, Jungkook meledakkan gairahnya, bergabung dengan Taehyung dalam gairah yang melemahkan.

 **.**

Entah apa yang membuat Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap, rasa sakit yang aneh di badannya, ataukah cahaya terang yang mendadak muncul entah dari mana. Taehyung membuka matanya. Sekilas pandangannya terasa kabur, dan ia mencoba untuk memfokuskan dirinya.

Kamar itu, dengan nuansa putih yang menyejukkan...

Kilasan-kilasan ingatan berkelebat di benaknya, ia masih disekap disini, di dalam kamar di rumah Jungkook yang jahat.

Dengan panik Taehyung terduduk dari ranjangnya, dan selimutnya melorot hampir jatuh menutupi pingganggnya, melorot? Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, dan menyadari kalau ia telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, apa yang...

"Selamat pagi."

Suara maskulin itu terdengar dekat sekali dan Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya kaget.

Pemandangan di hadapannya membuat jantungnya bergejolak. Jungkook ada disana, di ranjangnya, mereka ada dalam selimut yang sama, dan menilik kepada selimut Jungkook yang hampir saja melorot di pinggulnya, mereka sama-sama telanjang!

Taehyung masih terperangah menatap pemandangan didepannya. Jungkook berbaring dengan angkuhnya, jelas-jelas telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan berhasrat yang memiliki sorot tajam.

Dengan panik Taehyung menarik selimutnya agar menutupi seluruh badannya, tetapi gerakannya itu malah membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jungkook melorot dan hampir memperlihatkan kejantanannya. Dengan malu, Taehyung memalingkan kepalanya dan disambut dengan senyuman jahat Jungkook.

Keberanian dan kemarahan Taehyung langsung muncul ketika menyadari rasa pedih di antara belahan pantatnya. Lelaki ini memperkosanya! Entah apa yang terjadi semalam, Taehyung tidak ingat sama sekali. Tapi yang pasti, ia sudah dinodai oleh iblis berhati kejam ini.

"Kau sungguh iblis yang tidak bermoral, mengambil keuntungan dari orang yang sangat membencimu!" desis Tahyung menahan marah, masih tidak mau menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook terkekeh mendengar suara geram Taehyung, "membenciku?" dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri, tak malu dengan tubuh telanjangnya yang berotot, "lihat aku, Taehyung! Kau meninggalkan tanda-tanda di tubuhku, kau sangat bergairah semalam, seperti kucing betina yang mencakar di sana sini untuk dipuaskan... Dan atas gairahmu semalam, aku tidak yakin kalau kau membenciku."

Taehyung melirik sekilas ke tubuh telanjang Jungkook yang berdiri disamping ranjang, mukanya merah padam karena malu. Bekas-bekas itu ada, tanda-tanda merah di dada, di pinggul Jungkook, di dekat kejantanannya... apakah ia yang melakukannya?

"Ya. Kau yang melakukannya," ada senyum di suara Jungkook, "dengan sangat bergairah dan lapar. Aku cuma berbaring disana dan kau menyantapku bulat-bulat, sepanjang malam."

Kelebatan ingatan akan percintaan yang panas muncul di ingatan Taehyung, samar-samar dan tidak jelas. Tapi ia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya, kenapa ia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya?

Taehyung teringat minuman yang di berikan Namjoon semalam, dan rasa muaknya memuncak ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang dicampurkan di situ. Dengan mata menyala-nyala, dikuasai oleh kemarahan yang campur aduk menjadi satu, Taehyung menantang tatapan Jungkook, mencoba tidak mempedulikan tubuh telanjang Jungkook didepannya.

"Aku selalu mendengar kau jahat dan licik, tapi aku sungguh tak menyangka kau serendah itu, menggunakan obat untuk memaksa orang yang jijik kepadamu supaya mau melayanimu!"

Sepertinya kata-kata Taehyung mengena di hati Jungkook, karena rahang lelaki itu tampak mengeras, marah.

Dengan kasar, Jungkook menyambar jubah sutra hitamnya dan mengenakannya. Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, naik ke atas ranjang dan mencengkeram rahang Taehyung dengan sebelah tangannya.

Cengkeraman itu terasa keras dan menyakitkan sehingga Taehyung mengernyit. Tetapi Taehyung menahan diri untuk tidak mengaduh, ia tidak mau memberikan kepuasan kepada lelaki itu.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, satu hal yang pasti, kau sudah menjadi milikku. Dan seperti yang kubilang, segala sesuatu yang menjadi milik Jeon Jungkook tidak akan pernah bisa lepas, kecuali aku melepaskanmu... atau aku membunuhmu!"

Dengan kasar Jungkook melepaskan cengkeramannya dari rahang Taehyung, membuat tubuh Taehyung terdorong lagi ke ranjang. Lalu dengan langkah tegas, Jungkook melangkah keluar kamar sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya.

 **.**

Taehyung masih termangu di ranjang, lalu kilasan rasa sakit di antara selangkangannya mengembalikan Taehyung ke dunia nyata.

Noda darah itu tampak mencolok di seprai putih itu, tampak menertawakannya.

Sungguh ironis, harga dirinya terenggut oleh bajingan berhati iblis yang ingin dibunuhnya. Tubuh Taehyung gemetar, dipenuhi oleh rasa campur aduk yang menyesakkan ketika ia mencoba berdiri.

Noda merah di ranjang itu sangat mengganggunya, hingga dengan kasar Taehyung merenggut seprai itu dan membantingnya ke lantai. Napas Taehyung terengah-engah dan entah kenapa kemudian tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai, menangis penuh emosi.

Ingatannya melayang kepada ayah dan ibunya, kepada dendamnya yang belum terbalaskan, dan kepada nasibnya yang membuatnya terperangkap disini, dalam cengkeraman musuh besarnya.

Kini ia terpuruk disini, dalam cengkeraman Jungkook, dan yang sangat menyakitkan, ia tidak berdaya menghadapi lelaki itu.

Taehyung mengusap air matanya tiba-tiba. Tidak! Ia sudah cukup menangis, ia harus melawan, dengan segala cara!

Dengan pelan Taehyung melangkah ke kamar mandi, ia harus mandi dan menghapus semua jejak dan noda yang ditinggalkan Jungkook di tubuhnya.

Jungkook boleh saja menodainya, tetapi bukan berarti lelaki itu memilikinya. Taehyung adalah lelaki bebas, lelaki bebas yang bertekad untuk menghancurkan Jungkook. Tunggu saja, ia hanya belum punya kesempatan.

Taehyung hanya duduk di kursi putih itu putus asa sebab setelah sekian lama berkeliling ruangan, memeriksa setiap sudut di kamar mandi dan jendela, tetap benar-benar tidak ada celah yang bisa digunakan sebagai jalannya untuk melarikan diri.

Putus asa, Taehyung duduk sambil memeluk lututnya, kalau begini, bagaimana caranya ia bisa keluar dari rumah ini? Sedangkan keluar dari kamar ini saja ia tidak mampu. Matanya melirik ke pintu kamar. Pintu yang terkunci itu satu-satunya jalan.

Tetapi yang bisa keluar masuk dari pintu itu hanya Jungkook, dan juga seorang lelaki bertampang dingin bernama Kim Namjoon, yang selalu ada di sebelah Jungkook setiap ada kesempatan. Lelaki bertampang dingin itu sepertinya ditugaskan untuk mengantarkan makanannya.

 **.**

Pikiran Taehyung berputar... memang rasanya tidak mungkin, jika tidak dicoba ia tidak akan tahu...

Seperti sudah diatur, pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan Taehyung langsung terduduk tegak waspada, menanti siapapun yang akan masuk.

Namjoon muncul dari sana membawa nampan makanan, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Dan Taehyung langsung sengaja memasang wajah kesakitan.

"Aku minta tolong..." rintihnya sesakit mungkin.

Namjoon mengernyit dan mendekat, "ada apa, Tuan?"

"Aku... aku mau muntah... tolong aku," Taehyung meremas perutnya, berusaha semeyakinkan mungkin.

Dan sepertinya Namjoon tidak curiga, lelaki itu mendekat, dan menatap Taehyung.

"Anda mau dibantu ke kamar mandi?"

Taehyung mengangguk lemah.

Dengan tangan kuatnya, Namjoon membantu Taehyung berdiri dan memapah tubuh Taehyung yang lunglai ke kamar mandi.

Ketika Namjoon membuka pintu kamar mandi, Taehyung berakting seolah-olah muntahnya akan keluar, hingga Namjoon langsung bergegas membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Di wastafel, Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya seolah-olah akan muntah hebat, "handuk... tolong..." gumam Taehyung lemah, melirik ke arah lemari handuk yang ada di ujung ruangan kamar mandi.

Masih tanpa curiga, Namjoon melangkah ke arah lemari handuk. Saat itulah dengan secepat kilat Taehyung melompat dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar kamar mandi.

Namjoon menyadari kalau ia ditipu ketika melihat kelebatan langkah cepat Taehyung. Ia berusaha mengejar tetapi terlambat, Taehyung yang melompat gesit sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya dari luar, lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Dengan napas terengah karena pacuan adrenalin, Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar mandi, memejamkan mata, tak peduli akan gedoran-gedoran marah Namjoon dari dalam.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri," ancam Namjoon, berteriak dari dalam, "Tuan Jungkook pasti akan menemukanmu, dan aku bersumpah, kalau kau sampai membuat Tuan Jungkook marah, kau akan menyesalinya."

Teriakan-teriakan Namjoon makin keras dibarengi dengan gedoran-gedorannya di pintu.

Kata-kata Namjoon sempat membuat keberanian Taehyung ciut, tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya, Jungkook memang lelaki kejam, tetapi Taehyung tidak boleh takut. Ia harus berani menantang Jungkook, ia harus bisa menunjukkan pada lelaki itu kalau ia bukanlah lawan yang bisa ditundukkan dengan begitu mudahnya.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Taehyung membuka pintu putih yang tak terkunci itu, matanya mengintip sedikit keluar, khawatir kalau-kalau ada penjaga yang berjaga di luar kamar.

Tetapi rupanya Jungkook beranggapan Taehyung terlalu lemah sehingga tidak perlu menempatkan penjaga di luar kamar.

Lorong itu kosong. Dengan hati-hati Taehyung melangkah keluar. Suara gedoran-gedoran pintu kamar mandi dan teriakan Namjoon masih terdengar ketika Taehyung keluar, tetapi ketika Taehyung menutup pintu putih besar itu, suara itu lenyap dan menjadi senyap. Rupanya ruangan putih tempatnya dikurung itu kedap suara.

Taehyung melangkah lagi melewati lorong. Tidak ada pintu lain di lorong itu, arahnya langsung ke tangga spiral besar menuju ke pintu depan. Dengan hati-hati, Taehyung mengintip dari ujung tangga ke arah bawah. Kosong. Kemanakah para penjaga yang ia lihat kemarin?

Pelan dan waspada, Taehyung melangkah menuruni tangga. Ia sudah berhasil menyeberangi ruangan dan memegang handle pintu besar itu, ketika suara dingin yang mulai dikenalnya terdengar tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana?"

 **.**

Terlonjak kaget, Taehyung membalikkan badan dan hampir terbentur dada bidang Jungkook.

Lelaki itu berdiri dekat sekali di belakangnya, dan menekannya ke pintu, tatapannya menyala penuh kemarahan, seperti iblis yang siap membakar musuh-musuhnya.

"Berani sekali kau mempermalukan Namjoon seperti itu, dan berani sekali kau mencoba melarikan diri dari rumahku," tangan besar Jungkook mencengkeram lengan Taehyung dengan kasar lalu menyeret Taehyung yang tidak bersedia.

Taehyung meronta-ronta, mencoba bertahan, tetapi Jungkook tidak peduli, lelaki itu tetap menyeret Taehyung dengan kekuatan besarnya. Hingga Taehyung mau tidak mau harus terseret-seret mengikuti tarikan Jungkook, daripada tangannya putus.

Jungkook menyeret Taehyung menaiki tangga dan kembali menuju kamar putih tempat Taehyung tadi dikurung.

Disana beberapa pengawal Jungkook berkumpul, dan Namjoon berdiri di sana. Rupanya ia berhasil menghubungi Jungkook dan dibebaskan dari kamar mandi.

Taehyung mengernyit dalam hati, seharusnya tadi ia lebih cepat, atau mungkin ia pukul saja kepala Namjoon dengan sesuatu sehingga lelaki itu pingsan dan tidak bisa menghubungi teman-temannya dengan segera.

Jungkook melepaskan cengkeramannya lalu mendorong Taehyung ke depan dengan kasar.

"Kau lihat, Namjoon? Pria kecil seperti ini, dan kau, pengawalku yang sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja denganku bisa-bisanya dibodohi seperti ini."

Namjoon hanya terdiam, menatap Jungkook dengan muka datar, sepenuhnya mengabaikan keberadaan Taehyung. Hingga Taehyung mengernyit, apakah lelaki ini memang tidak punya ekspresi?

"Dan kau, Taehyung," Jungkook melepas jasnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya, "ini adalah peringatan untukmu. Kalau kau membodohi salah satu pegawaiku lagi untuk melarikan diri, kau akan membuang satu nyawa, karena aku akan langsung membunuh pegawaiku."

Tanpa peringatan, Jungkook menghantam Namjoon dengan satu pukulan telak hingga kepala Namjoon mundur ke belakang, darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Taehyung terkesiap mundur dan makin terkesiap ketika Jungkook menghajar Namjoon, lagi dan lagi tanpa perlawanan hingga lelaki itu jatuh berlutut dengan memar dan bibir berdarah yang darahnya menetes mengotori kemejanya.

Jungkook mundur satu langkah ketika Namjoon terjatuh, ia menoleh dan menatap Taehyung.

"Kalu lihat itu, Taehyung? Setiap kau mencoba melarikan diri, aku bersumpah akan ada nyawa yang berkorban untukmu. Mereka yang lengah hingga memberi kesempatan padamu untuk lari, akan kubunuh!"

Dengan kejam Jungkook mengarahkan pukulannya sekali lagi ke arah Namjoon.

Taehyung berteriak, spontan mencengkram lengan Jungkook yang terayun, mencegah Jungkook menghabisi Namjoon.

"Jangan! Jangan! Aku yang salah, aku yang salah! Jangan bunuh dia! Aku yang salah!" teriaknya panik.

Jungkook terdiam dan mematung, ketika akhirnya ia menatap Taehyung, matanya sedingin es. Lelaki itu tampak amat sangat marah kepada Taehyung.

"Jadi kau mengaku salah..."

Jungkook mundur lagi dan Taehyung merasa lega luar biasa karena lelaki itu tidak jadi melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Namjoon yang sudah berlutut tak berdaya di atas lantai.

"Aku hanya ingin keluar dari tempat ini!" teriak Taehyung marah, frustrasi karena Jungkook menggunakan ancaman licik untuk mencegahnya melarikan diri.

"Kau milikku, dan tidak ada milikku yang bisa keluar dari sini tanpa seizinku."

"Atas dasar apa?!" Taehyung berteriak marah, "aku bukan milik siapa-siapa, apalagi lelaki jahat sepertimu. Aku hanya ingin keluar dari sini, aku muak terhadapmu, muak atas semua yang ada di sini... aku hanya ingin bebas!"

"Kau ingin keluar, hah?" Jungkook mencengkeram lengan Taehyung lagi, di tempat yang sama hingga Taehyung merasa lengannya sudah terluka karena cengkraman itu, "mari kita keluar!"

 **.**

Tak ada yang berani menolong ketika Taehyung berteriak-teriak dalam seretan Jungkook. Sepertinya kemarahan Jungkook adalah hal biasa di rumah ini dan tidak ada satupun yang berani melawan laki-laki itu.

Jungkook membawa Taehyung ke ujung lorong, ke jendela kaca di lantai dua yang mengarah langsung ke balkon.

Dengan kasar Jungkook mendorong Taehyung keluar lalu mendesaknya ke ujung balkon, hingga kepala Taehyung mengarah ke bawah dan menatap ngeri ke arah kolam renang yang sangat luas di bawahnya.

Kolam itu tampak sangat bening dan dalam. Taehyung bergidik. Ia tidak bisa berenang, apakah Jungkook akan mendorongnya ke bawah?

Jungkook benar-benar mendesak tubuh Taehyung sampai ke ujung balkon, membuat kepalanya terbungkuk ke bawah, sementara tangannya dikekang oleh Jungkook di belakangnya.

"Kau lihat itu? Salah sedikit aku melemparmu ke bawah, kepalamu bisa pecah terkena ubin pinggiran kolam," napas Jungkook sedikit terengah oleh kemarahan, "kau lelaki tak tahu diuntung! seharusnya kau bersyukur atas kebaikan hatiku padamu dan keluargamu, hingga kau masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang... tahukah kau kalau aku bisa dengan mudah mencabut nyawamu kapanpun aku mau."

"Tuhan yang berhak mencabut nyawaku, bukan iblis sepertimu!" Taehyung berteriak berusaha menantang meski jantungnya makin berpacu kencang diliputi ketakutan luar biasa.

"Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih," Jungkook mendorong Taehyung lagi sampai ke ujung, "ada kata-kata terakhir?"

Taehyung memalingkan kepalanya sehingga tatapan matanya yang penuh kebencian bertemu dengan mata dingin Jungkook.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membebaskanku."

Lalu tubuh Taehyung terlempar, melayang di udara kemudian meluncur ke bawah, ke kolam renang yang dalam itu.

 _Setidaknya kalau aku mati, aku sudah mencoba membalaskan dendam kita, Ayah..._

Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Taehyung terbanting menembus permukaan kolam lalu tenggelam. Taehyung tidak berusaha menyelamatkan diri, ia malah membiarkan tubuhnya semakin tenggelam dalam kolam yang menelannya.

Matanya menggelap dan memejam, entah berapa banyak air kolam yang tertelan olehnya. Napasnya terasa sesak dan paru-parunya terasa mau pecah.

 _Oh Tuhan... aku akan mati..._

 **.**

Ketika Taehyung sudah sampai pada titik akan kehilangan kesadarannya, terdengar ceburan lain yang tak kalah kerasnya di dalam kolam.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah lengan yang kuat merengkuhnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu membawanya ke permukaan air. Tubuh lemas Taehyung dibaringkan di atas lantai di pinggiran kolam, lalu ia merasakan perutnya ditekan dengan ahli hingga aliran air yang tertelan langsung keluar melalui mulutnya.

Taehyung memuntahkan banyak air dan terbatuk-batuk kesakitan. Paru-parunya masih terasa begitu sakit dan nyeri.

Siapakah penolongnya? Apakah ia memang belum diizinkan mati?

Tangan kuat itu terus menekan hingga seluruh cairan terpompa keluar dari perut Taehyung. Mata Taehyung mulai buram, kesadarannya semakin hilang, ketika suara itu terdengar tenang di atasnya.

"Panggil Dokter."

Itu suara Jungkook. Apakah Jungkook yang menyelamatkannya? Lagipula... kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya?

 ***TBC***

 **Mind to review?**

 **.**

Sebenarnya masih bingung dengan bagian 'noda darah' itu, tapi anggap aja itu akibat Jungkook terlalu semangat sampai melukai Taehyung.

Dan bagi para pembaca yang bingung kenapa fanfic ini sangat mirip dengan fanfic yang pernah kalian baca dengan cast yang lain, dan (mungkin) menganggap saya memplagiat karya orang, saya mau menegaskan lagi bahwa fanfic ini memang bukan karya saya. Dari awal sudah disebutkan bahwa **seluruh isi cerita** adalah **karya Santhy Agatha** dan saya hanya meremake dengan mengganti nama tokoh dan sedikit menambah/mengurangi kata agar pas dengan tema YAOI yang saya ambil dalam fanfic ini. Memang mirip plagiat (bahkan mungkin memang plagiat?), tapi disini saya tidak pernah mengakui bahwa ini adalah karya saya. So, sudah mengerti kan?

Maksih buat yang udah nyempetin waktu buat baca, ngereview, ngefav, ngefollow ff ini, saya sangat berterimakasih, karena kalian ff ini masih lanjut, jangan bosen baca sama ngereview lagi yaa!


	4. Chapter 4 : BAB 4

**Sleep With the Devil** (KookV version)

 **Original story** by **Santhy Agatha**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung** as **Lana**

 **Jeon Jungkook** as **Mikail Reveno**

 **Kim Namjoon** as **Norman**

 **Warning : YAOI, M-preg, typo(s).**

 **...**

 **a/n** : Seperti yang tertera di atas, semua isi cerita ini adalah milik kak Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya meremake cerita ini dengan tambahan/pengurangan beberapa kata agar lebih cocok dengan tema yaoi-nya. Mohon maaf kalau ada beberapa kata yang tidak teredit. Intinya, saya cuma mau memuaskan para KookV shipper yang barangkali ingin membaca remake novel ini versi KookV-nya.

 **...**

 **BAB 4**

Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi dengan masih menyimpan kemarahan. Rambutnya basah kuyup. Dan seluruh pakaiannya yang basah dibiarkan teronggok di lantai.

Sebuah gerakan di sudut kamar membuatnya menoleh. Namjoon berdiri di sana, bekas-bekas pukulan Jungkook masih menimbulkan memar di sana-sini, tetapi lelaki itu sepertinya sudah diobati.

"Bagaimana dia?" tanya Jungkook dingin.

"Dokter sedang menanganinya, paru-parunya kemasukan banyak air... Anda sendiri Tuan, Anda tidak apa-apa? Terjun dari lantai dua seperti itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan orang itu..."

Jungkook melirik pada Namjoon dengan tatapan tajam, lalu meraih handuk untuk menggosok rambutnya yang basah.

"Tadinya aku berniat membunuhnya."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Anda malah menyelamatkannya?"

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Namjoon dengan mata menyala-nyala.

"Karena sudah kuputuskan, belum saatnya dia mati," mata hitam Jungkook bagaikan berbinar dalam kegelapan, "dan kau... Kenapa kau sengaja membiarkannya lolos?"

Namjoon menatap Jungkook, tampak ada keterkejutan di matanya meskipun sekejap kemudian ia langsung memasang wajah datar.

"Saya tidak sengaja membiarkannya lolos."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?" suara Jungkook menajam, setajam tatapannya, "kau adalah pengawalku yang paling berpengalaman, tidak mungkin kau bisa diperdaya oleh Taehyung, kecuali kau memang membiarkan dirimu diperdaya."

Namjoon menelan ludahnya, "Saya ingin membebaskannya, Saya takut dia akan membawa masalah untuk kita."

Jungkook melempar handuknya dengan marah ke sofa.

"Dalam dua hari ini kau sudah dua kali mengambil keputusan sendiri dan menentangku. Dengarkan aku baik-baik Namjoon," suara Jungkook dalam dan mengancam, "sekali lagi kau membuat kebodohan yang merepotkanku, bukan hanya pukulan yang kau dapat, aku akan menghabisimu secepat yang aku bisa."

Suara ancaman itu masih menggema dalam kegelapan, bagaikan janji Iblis yang memanggil-manggil meminta nyawa.

 **.**

Ketika Taehyung terbangun, yang dirasakannya pertama kali adalah rasa sesak di dadanya. Ia menggeliat panik, mencoba menarik napas sekuat-kuatnya, dalam usahanya mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Tenang, kau sudah ada di daratan, kau bisa bernafas secara normal sekarang," suara Jungkook membawa Taehyung kembali pada kesadarannya.

Dengan waspada ia menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Taehyung beringsut sejauh mungkin dari Jungkook dan tingkahnya itu memunculkan secercah cahaya geli di mata Jungkook.

"Apakah kau takut padaku setelah kejadian tadi?" nada gelipun tersamar dalam suara Jungkook.

 _Kurang ajar_ , batin Taehyung dalam hati. Ia berjuang melawan maut, dan lelaki ini malah duduk disini menertawainya.

Tetapi, apakah benar Jungkook yang terjun ke kolam waktu itu dan menyelamatkannya? Kenapa? Bukankah sangat jelas dalam kemarahannya bahwa Jungkook sudah memutuskan untuk membunuhnya? Kenapa lelaki itu berubah pikiran?

"Ya, aku memang menyelamatkanmu," Jungkook bergumam seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Taehyung, "tetapi itu bukan demi dirimu, tetapi demi kepuasanku."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook geram, "apa maksudmu?!"

Dengan tenang lelaki itu melepas dasinya, gerakannya pelan tetapi mengancam hingga tanpa sadar Taehyung bergidik dan beringsut menjauh.

"Aku tidak suka bercinta dengan mayat," senyum di bibir Jungkook tampak kejam, "kau lebih nikmat kalau hidup dan bernafas."

Ketika Taehyung menyadari maksud perkataan Jungkook, sudah terlambat. Lelaki itu mencengkeram kedua lengannya dengan satu tangan. Kekuatan Taehyung tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan tubuh Jungkook yang lebih besar dan kuat di atasnya. Dengan mudahnya lelaki itu mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan simpul mati yang sangat rapi, lalu menalikannya pada kepala ranjang,

"Kau... Kau mau apa?!" Taehyung mulai panik ketika Jungkook yang setengah duduk di atasnya membuka kancing kemejanya.

Senyum Jungkook tampak penuh kepuasan melihat kondisi Taehyung yang tidak berdaya. Lelaki itu membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya sehingga dada dan perutnya yang berotot terlihat.

Sejenak Taehyung terpana melihat kulit putih yang berkilauan itu, tetapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa dirinya sedang berada dalam kondisi genting. Dengan panik Taehyung mulai meronta dan menendang, secepat mungkin bergerak untuk melepaskan diri.

Tapi percuma, ikatan Jungkook di tangannya sangatlah kuat, dan dalam kondisi terikat seperti itu, Taehyung benar-benar tak berdaya.

"Semalam kau bercinta denganku, panas, dan memabukkan... Tapi kau mungkin tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas dan aku tak suka itu..." suara Jungkook merendah, penuh gairah, "Malam ini, akan kubuat kau mengingat setiap detiknya."

 **.**

Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, Taehyung melihat Jungkook melepas kemejanya dan setengah menindihnya. Mulutnya sangat dekat dengan bibir Taehyung, hingga napas mereka beradu, Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, mencium sisi leher Taehyung, membuat Taehyung berjingkat dan berusaha meronta lagi.

"Sshhh... Kau akan menyakiti lenganmu kalau kau meronta-ronta terus seperti itu," bibir Jungkook merayap dan mendarat di bibir Taehyung. Lelaki itu mengecup sedikit ujung bibir Taehyung, lalu lidahnya menelusup masuk, membuka bibir Taehyung yang lembut, mencecapnya dan merasakan seluruh tekstur bibir Taehyung yang hangat dan panas. Lidahnya mengait pada lidah Taehyung dan memainkannya dengan intensitas yang sangat ahli.

Ketika Jungkook melepaskan bibirnya, napas Taehyung terengah-engah, ciuman ini adalah ciuman yang paling intens yang pernah di rasakannya.

"Kau menyukainya, bukan?" Jungkook berbisik lembut dengan nafasnya yang panas di telinga Taehyung, "aku sangat menyukai bibirmu, dan sensasi kelembutannya di bibirku..." tangan Jungkook merayap ke bawah, meraba kulit leher Taehyung, "seluruh tubuhmu hangat sayang, seakan menggodaku..." Jemari Jungkook meraba celana bagian depan Taehyung dan menelusup ke dalam sana, menggoda pusat gairahnya, "disini... Yang paling panas."

Taehyung menggelinjang, mencoba meronta, tetapi tubuh kuat Jungkook yang setengah menindihnya membuat gerakannya terbatas. Apalagi tangannya yang terikat di atas, membuat lengannya terasa kram dan pergelangan tangannya ngilu ketika ia menggerak-gerakkannya. Jungkook melirik ke arah pergelangan tangan Taehyung yang terikat, dan menyadari bahwa ikatan itu menyakiti Taehyung.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, atau kulitmu akan punya banyak memar ketika ini selesai."

Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Taehyung, ia putus asa dalam usahanya untuk melepaskan diri.

"Jangan lakukan ini, please..."

Mata Jungkook sedikit melembut ketika mendengar permohonan Taehyung, tetapi kemudian senyumannya tampak mengeras, "aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar dimanakah tempat kau seharusnya berada Taehyung," Jungkook membuka kancing kemeja Taehyung satu persatu, membiarkan dada Taehyung terbuka bebas untuknya.

"Ini milikku," Jungkook menyentuh salah satu puting milik Taehyung dan menggodanya, menikmati erangan tersiksa Taehyung di bawah tubuhnya, "seluruh tubuhmu milikku," Jungkook mengecup ujung puting Taehyung yang mulai menengang, mencecapnya dengan lidahnya. Lalu bibirnya berpindah menelusuri bagian samping dada Taehyung, menikmatinya dengan bibirnya sehingga meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah dan panas di sana.

Taehyung melengkungkan punggungnya atas sensasi yang menyiksanya tanpa ampun. Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, merasakan lelaki iblis itu mencumbunya, dan menyiksanya dengan godaan-godaannya yang sangat ahli, ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Seperti gelenyar panas yang bergulung-gulung, terasa seperti arus listrik yang mengalir dari jemarinya, dan menjadi semakin panas ketika menyatu di pusat dirinya.

Dan jemari Jungkook menyentuh ke sana, dengan begitu ahli, memainkan Taehyung sesuka hatinya. Tubuh Taehyung meronta tak tahan akan alunan sensasi permainan jemari Jungkook, tapi lengan Jungkook yang kuat menahan tubuhnya.

Kemudian bibir Jungkook mengikuti jemarinya. Taehyung terkesiap merasakan hembusan napas panas di pusat dirinya. Seketika ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan tertahan oleh ikatan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan!" teriaknya panik, mencoba merapatkan kaki, mencegah bibir Jungkook menyentuhnya.

Tetapi lengan Jungkook yang kuat malah menahannya, dan kemudian, Taehyung melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengerang keras merasakan sensasi itu. Sensasi sentuhan bibir dan lidah Jungkook di pusat dirinya, dengan hembusan nafasnya yang panas. Panas bertemu panas dan ia terbakar. Pandangannya menggelap karena sensasi kenikmatan yang tak tertanggungkan.

"Sshhhh... Semua bagian tubuhmu milikku, Taehyung. Milikku."

Jungkook mencumbu pusat gairah Taehyung menyatakan kepemilikannya. Dan ketika Jungkook selesai bermain-main, Taehyung sudah terbaring, lemas, dan tak berdaya dengan nafas terengah-engah dan tubuh yang terasa membara. Jungkook menaikkan kembali tubuhnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Taehyung. Dada bidangnya menggesek kedua puting Taehyung, dan Taehyung merasakan kejantanan Jungkook yang begitu keras menyentuh pahanya dengan begitu menggoda seolah mengerti apa yang paling Taehyung inginkan.

Jungkook menempatkan dirinya dengan begitu tepat, seolah telah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuh Taehyung. Dan Taehyung merasakan tubuh Jungkook yang keras dan panas menyatu dengan tubuhnya, memberikan geleyar kenikmatan yang semakin menghujam.

"Taehyung," Jungkook mengerang merasakan tubuh Taehyung yang panas, halus, dan membungkusnya dengan begitu erat, menggodanya untuk mencapai kepuasan secepat mungkin. Tapi tidak, malam ini untuk Taehyung. Jungkook ingin Taehyung mengingat setiap detik percintaan mereka malam ini.

Ketika Jungkook bergerak, Taehyung mengerang. Semua ini terlalu nikmat untuk ditanggungnya, ia tak bisa menjangkau kesadarannya lagi, hampir frustasi karena pada akhirnya tubuhnya menyerah dalam pusaran gairah Jungkook. Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup sudut bibir Taehyung dengan posesif, menyatakan kepemilikannya, dan menghujamkan dirinya dalam-dalam.

"Kau milikku, Taehyung. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Sedetik kemudian, Jungkook membawa Taehyung melewati pusaran gelombang semakin dan semakin naik hingga guncangan orgasme menerjang mereka berdua. Menyatukan mereka dalam satu titik kenikmatan.

 **.**

Jungkook mengangkat tubuhnya dari Taehyung yang terengah-engah, dengan pikiran masih berkabut karena orgasme. Dengan lembut jemarinya membuka ikatan di tangan Taehyung, ikatan itu menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Dan Jungkook mengecup kedua pergelangan tangan Taehyung.

"Kau milikku, ingat itu. Kalau kau mencoba melarikan diri lagi, aku akan menghukummu dengan hukuman yang lebih berat."

Lalu Jungkook bangkit, mengenakan pakaiannya dan menatap Taehyung yang memalingkan muka darinya, tak mau menatapnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya," gumamnya dingin, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang terbaring diam di atas ranjang.

Setetes air mata mengalir kembali dari sudut mata Taehyung. Jungkook benar, Taehyung tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya.

 ***TBC***

 **Mind to review?**

Chapter ini pendek ya? maaf ya, chapter empat ini harga mati, karena versi aslinya emang pendek dan (menurut saya) gak mungkin disatukan sama chapter lima.

Maaf banget, kemaren gak bisa balas review satu-satu, ini juga updatenya jadi telat karena alasan tertentu. Tapi saya sangat berterimakasih karena masih ada yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan ngeriview ff ini, karena kalian ff ini masih berlanjut. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	5. Chapter 5 : BAB 5

**Sleep With the Devil** (KookV version)

 **Original story** by **Santhy Agatha**

 **Rated : M**

 **Main cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung** as **Lana**

 **Jeon Jungkook** as **Mikail Reveno**

 **Kim Namjoon as Norman**

 **Ren** (Ren disini bisa OC bisa juga Ren Nuest, tergantung kalian yang menentukkan) as **Theo**

 **Lu Han** as **Serena**

 **Oh Sehun** as **Damian**

 **Warning : YAOI, M-preg, typo(s).**

 **...**

 **a/n** : Seperti yang tertera di atas, semua isi cerita ini adalah milik kak Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya meremake cerita ini dengan tambahan/pengurangan beberapa kata agar lebih cocok dengan tema yaoi-nya. Mohon maaf kalau ada beberapa kata yang tidak teredit. Intinya, saya cuma mau memuaskan para KookV shipper yang barangkali ingin membaca remake novel ini versi KookV-nya.

 **...**

 **BAB 5**

Sudah hampir dua minggu Taehyung dikurung di dalam kamar putih ini, tidak boleh keluar sama sekali. Hari-hari Taehyung dilalui dengan menatap ke luar dari jendela lantai dua ke pekarangan rumah Jungkook.

Taehyung sudah merasa begitu muak dan frustrasi karena bosan. Setelah memaksakan kehendaknya malam itu, Jungkook tidak pernah mengunjungi Taehyung lagi.

 _Mungkin dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasih barunya._ Taehyung mencibir, mencoba mengabaikan perasaan seperti tercubit di dadanya. Tetapi kalau memang benar begitu, kenapa Jungkook tidak melepaskannya?

Apakah karena lelaki itu tahu bahwa Taehyung berniat membunuhnya, jadi dia menawan Taehyung disini karena menganggap Taehyung ancaman yang berbahaya? Kalau begitu kenapa Jungkook tidak membunuhnya sekalian?

Beberapa lama terpaku di depan jendela, Taehyung menyadari bahwa ada kesibukan yang tak biasa di luar sana. Beberapa mobil tampak berlalu-lalang keluar masuk rumah Jungkook yang biasanya lengang. Setiap hari pemandangan yang didapat Taehyung hanyalah pemandangan pengawal-pengawal Jungkook dan beberapa pelayan yang berjalan melewati halaman depan rumah.

Kali ini Taehyung melihat ada mobil bunga dan mobil katering. Apakah Jungkook akan mengadakan pesta? Kalau iya, mungkin saja kesempatan Taehyung untuk melarikan diri bisa muncul kembali.

Sedang larut dalam lamunannya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar putih membuka. Taehyung bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun. Karena yang masuk ke kamar ini selalu hanya Namjoon yang mengantarkan makanan, dan pelayan yang membersihkan ruangan dan membawakan pakaian ganti untuknya –tentu saja di bawah pengawasan Namjoon.

Taehyung tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan Namjoon lagi setelah kejadian kemarin, dan sepertinya lelaki itu juga tidak berniat untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Lagipula rasa bersalah yang ditanggung Taehyung terlalu besar. Karena dirinya Namjoon dihajar oleh Jungkook, bekas-bekas hajaran itu masih ada, dari memar-memar di wajah Namjoon dan hidungnya yang patah.

Setiap melihat Namjoon, Taehyung disergap perasaan ngeri dan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa. Jungkook mengancam akan membunuh siapapun yang lengah dan membiarkan Taehyung lolos. Apakah sepadan mengorbankan satu nyawa demi meloloskan diri?

Taehyung memang tidak kenal dengan Namjoon, tetapi kalau mendapatkan kebebasan dengan mengorbankan nyawa orang lain, tetap saja terasa tidak benar baginya...

"Taehyung."

Itu suara Jungkook. Taehyung terlonjak saking kagetnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, dan Jungkook-lah yang berdiri di tengah ruangan, lelaki itu tadi sepertinya terdiam, mengamati Taehyung yang sedang melamun sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

Otomatis Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya, reaksi impulsifnya ketika menyadari aura Jungkook yang berkuasa memenuhi ruangan.

Jungkook melirik tangan Taehyung yang terkepal, dan senyum sinis muncul di bibirnya. Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan Taehyung baru menyadari ada orang lain di belakang Jungkook, seorang laki-laki dengan perawakan tinggi kurus dan sedikit gemulai.

"Ini Ren," gumam Jungkook tenang, "dia akan mempersiapkanmu untuk nanti malam," setelah berkata begitu, Jungkook melangkah mundur, membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

Mempersiapkannya untuk apa?

 **.**

"Kau sebenarnya manis sekali, Tuan, hanya saja kau tidak pandai merawat diri," Ren bergumam dengan suara gemulainya, memoles wajah Taehyung yang masih memejamkan matanya di depan cermin.

Sementara Taehyung masih memejamkan matanya, diam karena didandani oleh Ren... Kalau Jungkook menyuruhnya didandani, maka ia pasti akan diperbolehkan untuk turun ke pesta yang diadakan Jungkook. Hal itu berarti ada kesempatan baginya untuk melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

"Nah, sudah selesai, coba buka matamu," gumam Ren. Ada nada puas dalam suaranya.

Taehyung membuka matanya pelan-pelan dan ia terpana menatap sosok yang balas menatapnya di depan cermin itu.

Yang menatapnya bukannya Taehyung, yang ada didepannya adalah seorang lelaki yang sangat tampan sekaligus manis dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Taehyung tidak pernah menyangka kalau riasan yang sangat tipis ini akan membuatnya begitu berbeda.

Ren memang perias yang sangat berbakat dan sangat terkenal, tentunya dengan tarif sekali riasnya yang amat sangat mahal. Taehyung sering sekali mendengar nama perias ini di media sebelumnya, tapi tidak pernah berfikir bahwa ia akan merasakan tangan dingin sang perias berbakat ini.

Matanya tampak begitu lebar, kuat, sekaligus rapuh dengan polesan tipis pada matanya(yang Taehyung sendiri tidak tahu namanya), dan Ren sedemikian rupa menonjolkan struktur tulang pipinya yang tinggi sehingga tampak lebih menarik dan aristrokat... Dan bibirnya dipoles dengan pewarna bibir berwarna peach dengan nuansa yang membuat bibirnya seolah-olah selalu basah.

Taehyung menyentuh pipinya ragu, dan bayangan tampan di depannya juga menyentuh pipinya. Mata Taehyung terpaku, masih terpana akan bayangan di depannya.

Ren mendecak kagum melihat hasil karyanya sendiri, kemudian bergumam, mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung.

"Kau paling berbeda dari kekasih-kekasih Tuan Jungkook sebelumnya," Ren meringis, "bukan berarti kau kurang sempurna, tapi kau kurang glamour, kurang mempesona. Kekasih-kekasih Jungkook sebelum-sebelumnya selalu cantik luar biasa, bagaikan dewi."

Taehyung mendengus sinis, _tentu saja aku tidak cantik, aku ini kan laki-laki_ , batin Taehyung. Ia melirik Ren sebentar dan berbisik dalam hati, _apakah Jungkook juga menyuruh perias_ _ini untuk mendandani kekasih-kekasihnya?_

Ren sibuk merapikan peralatannya di belakang Taehyung sambil terus bergumam, "tapi kau istimewa, harusnya kau bersyukur, Tuan Jungkook tidak pernah menyuruhku mendandani kekasih-kekasihnya yang lain," gumaman Ren itu telah menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung sebelumnnya.

"Dan yang paling sensasional adalah setelan jas ini, Tuan Jungkook menyuruhku memesannya langsung dari perancangnya di Paris. Pesanan khusus karena diselesaikan hanya dalam waktu 1 minggu, setelan jas ini khusus dibuat untukmu, tiada duanya di dunia ini." Ren berseru kecil dengan feminim, tampak terpesona dengan sesuatu di tangannya, "Kau harusnya bersyukur karena Tuan Jungkook memperlakukanmu dengan istimewa."

Taehyung menoleh, ingin tahu apa yang begitu menarik perhatian Ren, dan sekali lagi ia terpesona. Di tangan Ren, di gantungan baju yang elegan, ada sebuah setelan jas yang luar biasa indahnya.

Jas itu dibuat dari bahan sutera hijau berkilau(dan tentu saja dengan kualitas yang tiada duanya), tampak begitu bersinar dan menakjubkan. Jas itu adalah pakaian terindah yang pernah dilihat oleh Taehyung, dan jas itu untuknya?

"Pakailah stelan jas ini, kau harus siap dalam setengah jam. Tuan Jungkook ingin melihatmu sebelum ke pesta," gumam Ren, menghamparkan setelan jas hijau itu di ranjang lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Kata-kata terakhir Ren sebelum pergi itu menyadarkan Taehyung dari keterpesonaannya akan keindahan jas itu.

Jungkook telah memperlakukannya sama seperti kekasih-kekasihnya, yang bisa diperintah sesuka hati seperti boneka! Kali ini ia tidak akan membuat Jungkook puas. Taehyung bukan kekasih Jungkook dan ia bukan boneka yang bisa diatur-atur sesukanya, Jungkook harus menyadari itu.

 **.**

Jungkook masuk dan Taehyung menunggu dengan penuh antisipasi. Jungkook mengenakan jas hitam legam yang rapi. Rambutnya yang sehitam arang disisir ke belakang, membuatnya tampak seperti iblis tampan yang begitu menggoda.

Lelaki itu melangkah memasuki ruangan dan Taehyung merasakan Jungkook tertegun sejenak menatap wajahnya yang sudah dirias sedemikian rupa.

Tetapi kemudian mata Jungkook menatap ke arah Taehyung yang masih mengenakan baju biasa yang selalu digunakannya di dalam kamar itu. Mata Jungkook menggelap seolah ada badai yang akan menerjang dari sana.

"Kenapa tidak kau pakai setelan jasmu?" desis Jungkook pelan.

Taehyung mundur selangkah, menyadari intensitas kemarahan dalam suara Jungkook. _Lelaki satu ini mungkin menderita post_ _power sindrome sehingga mudah naik darah kalau_ _keinginannya tidak diikuti_ , batin Taehyung dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mau," Taehyung menegakkan dagunya menantang, meski batinnya sedikit kecut.

"Jas itu khusus dipesankan untukmu," kali ini suara Jungkook sedikit menggeram, menahan kesabaran.

Taehyung melirik jas indah itu, jas itu luar biasa indahnya, dan Taehyung sudah jatuh cinta pada jas itu sejak pandangan pertama. Tetapi ia tidak boleh mengenakan jas itu, meskipun batinnya berteriak-teriak ingin merasakan jas seindah itu sekali saja.

Tidak! Ia tidak boleh mengenakan jas itu, itu sama saja dengan mengakui penguasaan Jungkook atas dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau memakainya," Taehyung berhasil mengeraskan suaranya hingga terdengar lantang, "aku bukan bonekamu yang bisa kau perintah-perintah semaumu!"

"Boneka katamu?" Jungkook melangkah maju dan otomatis Taehyung melangkah mundur, "kau pakai baju itu atau aku akan memperkosamu sekarang juga di lantai. Supaya kau tahu bagaimana aku memperlakukan bonekaku!"

Jantung Taehyung berdetak sekejap, merasa takut akan ancaman Jungkook. Apakah Jungkook akan melaksanakan ancamannya? Tetapi melihat mata yang menyala karena marah itu, Taehyung tiba-tiba sadar bahwa Jungkook tidak main-main. Lelaki ini menyimpan iblis di dalam dirinya, dan ketika iblis itu keluar, Jungkook tidak akan segan-segan berbuat kejam.

 _Salah sendiri kau menantang Iblis ini, Taehyung!_ Taehyung mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Taehyung, kenakan jas ini atau aku akan benar-benar membuatmu menyesal," Jungkook mulai mendesis marah.

Tangannya meraih jas hijau itu dan melemparnya dengan sembarangan ke arah Taehyung yang langsung menangkapnya dan memegang jas itu dengan hati-hati.

Jungkook memperlakukan jas semahal dan seindah ini layaknya memperlakukan kain lap. Lelaki iblis ini memang tidak paham keindahan! Tanpa sadar kebencian Taehyung meluap lagi kepada Jungkook, dorongan untuk menantang Jungkook amatlah besar. Meskipun sisi lain dirinya berteriak untuk tidak menantang Jungkook lebih jauh lagi.

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadap-hadapan, udara di antara mereka sangatlah tegang. Senyap dan tanpa suara, hanya dua mata yang saling menatap dan saling menantang.

"Pakai jas itu, Taehyung," kali ini Jungkook melangkah mendekat, seolah tak sabar.

Taehyung langsung mundur selangkah lagi, menjauhi Jungkook, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia mulai merasa takut.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakainya, kau keluar dulu dari sini!" teriaknya marah karena dipaksa menyerah, air mata hampir menetes dari matanya.

Tetapi Jungkook bergeming, lelaki itu menggertakkan gerahamnya menahan marah.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Kesempatanmu sudah habis, tadi aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk ikut pesta dan memakai pakaian yang bagus. Sekarang cepat pakai jas itu," Jungkook tidak menaikkan suara sama sekali, tapi kemarahan di dalam suaranya menjalar ke udara dan memaksa Taehyung melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Dengan menahan air mata, dan menahan malu, Taehyung melepas pakaiannya di depan tatapan Jungkook yang berdiri kaku menatapnya, kemudian mengenakan setelan jas itu. Pakaian itu luar biasa bagusnya, meluncur pelan membungkus tubuhnya dan terasa sangat pas. Sejenak Taehyung melupakan perasaan frustrasi atas pemaksaan Jungkook dan larut dalam keterpesonaan atas keindahan pakaian itu di tubuhnya.

Jungkook mengamati Taehyung sejenak dalam balutan pakaian indah itu. Taehyung tampak seperti malaikat yang diturunkan langsung dari surga, begitu sempurna.

"Bagus," geram Jungkook, lalu dengan gerakan cepat meraih jas itu dan merobeknya dari tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung terpana ketika Jungkook merobek jas itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Jas seindah dan sebagus itu rusak sudah, dengan robekan kain dan benang yang berjuluran. Mata Taehyung berkaca-kaca, tidak menyangka Jungkook akan sekejam itu, merobek sebuah jas yang sedemikian indahnya demi memamerkan arogansi dan kekuasaannya. Sungguh lelaki yang kejam!

"Kenapa kau tampak ingin menangis? Kau tidak mau memakai jas ini bukan?" gumam Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung tajam, "maka kukabulkan permintaanmu."

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Jungkook meraih Taehyung, mencengkeram pinggang Taehyung agar merapat ke arahnya. Taehyung mencoba meronta tapi tenaganya kalah kuat dari tenaga Jungkook.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus berfikir ulang kalau mau menantangku. Aku bukan orang baik dan aku tidak segan-segan berbuat kejam," Bibir Jungkook terasa dekat dengan bibir Taehyung, dan napas lelaki itu sedikit terengah.

Kepala Jungkook menunduk dan sejenak Taehyung merasa pasti bahwa Jungkook hendak menciumnya. Tetapi entah kenapa leher lelaki itu menjadi kaku dan mengurungkan niatnya.

Jungkook mendorong Taehyung menjauh. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu.

"Ren!" suara Jungkook sedikit keras ketika memanggil perias wajah yang gemulai itu.

Pintu terbuka, dan Ren terburu-buru masuk. Lelaki itu terkesiap mendapati kondisi Taehyung yang penuh air mata dengan baju itu –baju eksklusif rancangan desainer terkenal, satu-satunya di dunia, yang sangat mahal dan pasti membuat iri semua lelaki itu– sekarang menjuntai sobek di tubuh Taehyung dengan kondisi menyedihkan dan tak karuan. Riasan masterpiece untuk wajah Taehyung juga tak karuan karena bekas air mata.

"Bereskan dia," Jungkook tidak menatap Taehyung lagi, lelaki itu langsung keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya dengan marah.

 **.**

"Kau benar-benar nekat menantang Tuan Jungkook seperti itu," Ren bergumam setengah menggerutu. Dari tadi lelaki gemulai itu memang sibuk menggerutu karena harus memulai dari awal mendandani Taehyung. Apalagi ketika tatapannya terarah pada jas hijau Taehyung yang sekarang teronggok seperti sampah di atas lantai, Ren akan mendesah secara dramatis, lalu menggerutu lagi dengan kata-kata tidak jelas.

Untunglah Ren membawa pakaian cadangan. Pakaian itu cukup bagus meskipun tidak semewah dan seindah jas hijau yang sudah dirobek oleh Jungkook. Warnanya merah marun dan berpotongan sederhana, membungkus tubuh Taehyung dengan sempurna.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" Ren meletakkan kuas bibir di meja dan menatap bayangan Taehyung di cermin, "Lumayan bagus, meskipun tidak sesempurna tadi."

Taehyung tanpa dapat ditahan melirik ke arah jas hijau di lantai itu dan menghembuskan napas sedih. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dibalik kekecewaannya ada kepuasan karena setidaknya ia bisa menunjukkan kalau ia bisa melawan Jungkook.

 _Betapa mengerikannya lelaki itu saat marah_ , Taehyung mengernyit.

Sejak usahanya yang terakhir kali untuk melarikan diri, penjagaan atas dirinya diperketat. Ada dua orang laki-laki berjas hitam dan berbadan kekar yang berjaga di depan pintunya.

Malam ini adalah pertama kalinya Taehyung diberi kelonggaran, untuk turun, keluar dari kamar ini. Kalau Taehyung cukup waspada, mungkin ia bisa melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

"Nah, pakai sepatu ini" Ren meletakkan sepatu pentofel hitam yang tampak mengkilat di atas karpet, "lalu aku akan mengantarmu turun, Tuan Jungkook menunggu di bawah, karena pesta sudah dimulai."

 **.**

Ketika Taehyung menuruni tangga, seketika itu juga hatinya terasa kecut. Semua orang yang hadir di pesta ini berpakaian spektakuler, semuanya pakaian mereka pasti rancangan terbaru dari desainer terkenal.

Para laki-laki berjas mewah tampak berkumpul dan mengobrol di satu sudut dekat perapian, dan para perempuan tampak berkelompok dengan sahabat-sahabatnya menyebar di semua sisi ballroom itu.

Sebuah meja sajian besar di sudut menyajikan berbagai jenis makanan mewah. Bartender di satu sudut sibuk melayani permintaan tamu dan para pelayan berpakaian hitam putih hilir mudik, menawarkan nampan-nampan hidangan dan sampanye yang mengalir tak ada habisnya.

Ketika Taehyung menuruni tangga, semua pandangan tertuju padanya, hingga Taehyung merasakan tangannya berkeringat. Taehyung mencari-cari keberadaan Jungkook, tetapi lelaki itu sepertinya tidak ada. Dengan gugup, merasa terasing di keramaian, Taehyung berdiri diam, di sudut dekat jendela, memilih untuk mengamati daripada membaur. Ia mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa di setiap akses pintu keluar, semuanya berdiri dua atau tiga orang pengawal Jungkook dengan jas hitam yang serupa dan tampak selalu waspada. Taehyung harus melewati mereka kalau ingin keluar dari tempat ini.

"Itu kekasih Jungkook yang terbaru?" sebuah suara sinis terdengar, rupanya pemilik suara sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar Taehyung mendengarnya.

Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati segerombolan perempuan-perempuan cantik tengah berbisik-bisik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan benci.

Salah seorang perempuan, yang paling cantik dengan gaun hitamnya yang sangat seksi terang-terangan mengamati Taehyung dengan pandangan meremehkan dari atas ke bawah.

"Aku mendengar Jungkook mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Bayangkan! Tidak ada satupun kekasihnya yang pernah diajak Jungkook tinggal bersama... Kupikir dia adalah orang yang sempurna! Ternyata dia biasa saja, mungkin Jungkook sedang mabuk saat membawanya tinggal bersama?"

"Aku pikir juga begitu," perempuan di kelompok itu, yang bergaun merah muda menyahut dengan suara yang tak kalah sinis, "mengingat sejarah kekasih-kekasih Jungkook selalu luar biasa cantiknya... Tapi lihat dia, dia tampak tidak cocok berada di sini, dia pasti bukan lelaki berkelas!"

"Pakaiannya terlihat seperti model lama, rancangan keluaran bulan lalu, dia pasti orang miskin," suara perempuan lain yang berambut kemerahan dengan gaun biru muda, berbisik jahat, ikut memanaskan suasana, "dia mempermalukan Jungkook dengan penampilannya."

"Dia tak pantas bersanding dengan Jungkook. Berani bertaruh, sebentar lagi Jungkook pasti muak dan mencampakkannya," perempuan seksi berbaju hitam itu mengibaskan rambutnya dengan angkuh, "begitu melihatku, Jungkook pasti akan menyukaiku dan membuangnya."

Pipi Taehyung memerah mendengar hinaan-hinaan yang dilemparkan terang-terangan kepadanya. _Sabar Taehyung_ , desisnya dalam hati. _Perempuan-perempuan jalang itu terbiasa hidup kaya sehingga kadang tak punya sopan santun_.

"Menungguku, Sayang?" suara Jungkook terdengar dekat sekali di belakang Taehyung hingga ia terlonjak kaget. Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook berdiri santai, sedikit bersandar pada bibir jendela di dekatnya. Lelaki itu tampaknya sudah lama berdiri di sana, dia pasti mendengar jelas semua hinaan-hinaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya tadi. Pipi Taehyung makin merona, merasa malu sekaligus terhina.

Jungkook mendekat, dan perempuan-perempuan di gerombolan itu tampak terkesiap dengan ketampanannya. _Lelaki itu memang tampan_ , Taehyung menggumam dalam hati. Merasa kesal karena mau tak mau ia harus mengakui kebenaran yang terpampang di depannya.

Dengan rambut hitam yang sedikit acak-acakan, mata sehitam arang yang dalam tapi tajam, bibir tipis yang melengkung jantan, dan tulang pipi tinggi yang membentuk sudut wajahnya sedemikian rupa, diimbangi dengan jas hitam legam yang membungkus tubuh ramping berototnya dengan pas, membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat tampan dengan nuansa jahat yang mempesona.

Jungkook tampaknya tahu sedang diperhatikan dengan terkesima oleh gerombolan perempuan-perempuan muda itu, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menatap mereka. Matanya terpaku menatap Taehyung, dan senyum miring muncul di bibirnya.

"Kau indah sekali, Sayang," Jungkook meraih Taehyung, merangkul pinggang Tahyung dengan lembut, lalu mengecup hidung Taehyung mesra, "dari semua orang di ruangan ini, kau yang paling mempuatku terpesona. Yang lainnya cuma sampah," Jungkook mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lantang, yang terdengar langsung oleh gerombolan perempuan itu.

Suara terkesiap terdengar dari sana, dan ketika Taehyung menoleh, perempuan-perempuan itu tampak berdiri dengan wajah merah padam, malu luar biasa atas hinaan Jungkook. Lalu dengan berbagai alasan, mereka membubarkan diri dan berpindah tempat.

Jungkook terkekeh, melihat tingkah mereka. Lalu menunduk dan menatap Taehyung, senyumnya langsung hilang, "Jangan coba-coba melarikan diri dan jangan mencoba meminta tolong pada siapapun disini, mereka tidak akan bisa menolongmu, dan kalau sampai aku tahu kau melakukannya, kau akan dihukum," bisiknya dingin. Sikapnya berubah kaku dan ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Taehyung, dan tanpa kata-kata lagi meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian.

Taehyung termangu, masih terpesona oleh pertunjukan sandiwara kasih sayang yang diperagakan Jungkook tadi. Apakah lelaki itu sengaja melakukannya untuk membelanya dari gerombolan perempuan-perempuan jahat itu?

"Sungguh kekasih yang baik," sebuah suara lembut terdengar dari belakangnya. Taehyung menoleh dan berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki bertubuh kurus berbaju putih yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Mungkin orang inilah satu-satunya tamu pesta ini yang mau menyapanya.

"Siapa?" Taehyung mengernyit ketika menyadari komentar lelaki itu barusan.

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil, _bahkan tawanya pun terdengar merdu_ , Taehyung membatin dalam hatinya.

"Jeon Jungkook, kekasihmu," Lelaki itu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah kepergian Jungkook, "dia membelamu dengan gagah berani dihadapan perempuan-perempuan menjengkelkan itu... ups," lelaki itu menutup bibirnya dengan jemarinya yang lentik, "aku tidak boleh mengatakannya, tapi mereka memang menjengkelkan, bukan? Kalau bukan karena suamiku, aku tidak akan mau menghadiri pesta ini dan berbaur dengan mereka," lelaki itu tertawa lagi.

 _Dia lelaki yang bahagia_ , Taehyung membatin dalam hati. _Lelaki cantik yang bahagia_ , ralat Taehyung. Dengan kemeja putih keemasannya yang indah, tatanan rambut sempurna, make up tipis yang tak terlalu kentara, dan tatapan matanya yang berbinar-binar penuh cinta. Lelaki di depannya ini tampak memancarkan kebahagiaan. _Suaminya pasti sangat mencintainya_ , Taehyung mengambil kesimpulan dalam hati.

"Ah ya maaf, aku mengoceh ke sana kemari, tetapi lupa memperkenalkan diri," lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum, "aku Luhan, Oh Luhan."

Senyum ramah lelaki itu menular, Taehyung membalas uluran tangan Luhan dan ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Kim Taehyung," gumamnya memperkenalkan dirinya, "terima kasih sudah mau menyapaku."

Luhan tersenyum lagi, dan menatap ke arah gerombolan perempuan-perempuan tadi yang sekarang sudah saling berpencar dan asyik bergosip satu sama lain.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, mereka hanya iri padamu."

Taehyung mengernyit, "iri padaku? Kenapa?"

"Ah, kau pasti tak pernah mendengar dunia luar," Luhan tertawa lagi, "gosip menyebar dengan cepat di dunia elit ini. Kau adalah orang yang paling hangat dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini."

"Kenapa?" Taehyung menatap Luhan penuh ingin tahu.

"Karena Jeon Jungkook, taipan paling dingin disini, mengajakmu tinggal bersama di rumahnya," Luhan mengedikkan dagunya, "meskipun memiliki banyak kekasih, Jungkook dikenal berprinsip mensterilkan rumahnya dari perempuan. Tidak pernah ada satu perempuanpun -selain pelayan- yang bisa tinggal di rumah ini. Bahkan katanya, kekasih-kekasihnya yang dulu belum pernah ada yang menginap di rumah ini, Jungkook lebih memilih menemui kekasih-kekasihnya di hotel miliknya," Luhan menatap Taehyung dan tersenyum, "kaulah satu-satunya perempuan -maksudku, kekasihnya yang diajak Jungkook tinggal dirumahnya, dan bahkan tidak pernah keluar sampai sekarang. Mereka semua merasa iri, karena apa yang kau alami adalah impian mereka semua, tinggal bersama dengan bujangan paling diminati disini."

Taehyung tercenung. Mereka semua tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Taehyung bukan kekasih Jungkook, ia tinggal di rumah ini bukan sebagai kekasih Jungkook, tetapi lebih seperti tawanan. Ia disekap dan dilecehkan semau Jungkook.

"Apakah kau juga salah satu dari mereka? Mengagumi ketampanan Jungkook?"

Spontan Luhan tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Tidak, menurutku suamiku yang paling tampan di dunia ini. Aku tidak sempat mengagumi lelaki lain," Luhan tersenyum dan matanya berbinar penuh cinta ketika membayangkan suaminya.

Taehyung memalingkan muka, tiba-tiba merasa sedih menyadari betapa beruntungnya Luhan dibandingkan dirinya.

Lelaki itu tampak begitu bahagia dan tanpa beban, sedang dirinya, bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu akan dijadikan apa dirinya oleh Jungkook. Mata Taehyung berkilat sedih ketika membayangkan kegagalan rencananya untuk melukai Jungkook yang malah membuatnya terjebak dalam cengkeraman lelaki iblis itu.

Luhan memperhatikan raut kesedihan di wajah Taehyung, dan dahinya berkerut.

"Kenapa, Taehyung-shi? Kau sakit?"

Taehyung menatap Luhan lagi, _Laki-laki ini baik hati, mungkin_ _saja dia bisa menolongku..._

"Tolong aku..." Taehyung berbisik lemah, takut suaranya terdengar oleh Jungkook ataupun para pengawalnya yang bertebaran di mana-mana, "tolong aku keluar dari sini."

Luhan mengernyit, jelas-jelas merasa kaget mendengar permintaan Taehyung, matanya menatap penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa Taehyung? Tapi... Bukankah..."

"Disini kau rupanya, aku mencarimu kemana-mana, Sayang," suara yang dalam itu mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dari Taehyung.

Taehyung menoleh dan terpesona menatap lelaki yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Luhan dengan posesif. Lelaki itu luar biasa tampan, dengan rambut cokelat yang berpadu nuansa keemasan dan tubuh tinggi semampai. Luhan rupanya tidak main-main ketika mengatakan bahwa suaminya luar biasa tampan. Taehyung pun, kalau memiliki suami setampan itu, pasti tidak akan mau melirik lelaki lain.

"Sehunnie," Luhan bergumam lembut, pipinya memerah, tampak malu-malu atas kemesraan terang-terangan yang dilakukan oleh suaminya.

 _Suami Luhan tampak amat sangat mencintai isterinya_ , Taehyung berkesimpulan dalam hati. Lelaki itu menatap Luhan seolah-olah akan melahapnya.

"Kita harus segera pulang. Mari kita berpamitan dulu pada tuan rumah."

"Tapi, Sehun, kita baru sebentar di sini... Apakah sopan kalau..."

"Ssshh," Sehun menghentikan protes Luhan dan menyentuh bibir Luhan dengan jemarinya lembut, "aku lebih ingin berada di rumah, bersama isteriku," gumamnya penuh arti.

Siapapun mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Sehun. Bukan hanya Luhan, pipi Taehyung pun memerah mendengar nada kepemilikan penuh gairah Sehun kepada isterinya. Luhan menyentuh lengan Sehun lembut, mengalihkan perhatian Sehun yang tampaknya tidak bisa lepas dari isterinya kepada Taehyung.

"Ini, kenalkan, Kim Taehyung," gumam Luhan lembut.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan, dan Sehun menjabat tangannya, lalu menatapnya dengan tajam. Membuat Taehyung merasa nyalinya sedikit menciut di bawah hujaman tatapan tajam dari cokelat karamel itu.

"Kim Taehyung yang itu?" ada tanya dalam suara Sehun.

Luhan menyentuh lengan Sehun lagi, mengingatkannya, lalu menatap Taehyung penuh permintaan maaf.

"Gosip cepat menyebar, bahkan di kalangan para dominan," gumamnya pada Taehyung, meminta pengertian.

Taehyung tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ada sedikit kekecewaan terbersit di hatinya. Sehun sepertinya rekan bisnis Jungkook. Kalau begitu, pupus sudah harapannya meminta bantuan kepada Luhan.

"Ayo sayang, kita berpamitan," Sehun mengangguk pada Taehyung, lalu menarik pinggang isterinya untuk mengikutinya.

"Tunggu sebentar," Luhan mengeluarkan kartu emas kecil dari saku celananya, "ini kartu namaku," digenggamkannya kartu nama itu pada jemari Taehyung, "hubungi aku kapan saja kau mau. Aku pikir kita bisa bersahabat."

Dan kemudian, pasangan sempurna itu menjauh dan tenggelam dalam keramaian pesta. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih berdiri terpaku di sana, menggenggam kartu nama itu erat-erat seolah hanya itulah tiket penyelamatannya.

 **.**

"Dia meminta tolong kepadaku," Luhan mengernyit sambil merebahkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. Suaminya itu masih berbaring santai dengan mata terpejam, menikmati saat-saat tenang setelah sesi percintaan mereka yang panas.

Mata Sehun terbuka, menatap Luhan penuh ingin tahu, "siapa sayang?"

"Kim Taehyung, kekasih Jeon Jungkook."

Sehun tercenung, lalu mengangkat bahunya, "kurasa kita tidak usah ikut campur dalam urusan Jeon Jungkook. Dia rekan bisnis yang luar biasa, dan aku senang perusahaanku menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaannya. Tetapi dari segi pribadi..." Sehun mengusap-usapkan jemarinya pada punggung telanjang Luhan, "aku tidak terlalu menyukainya."

"Kenapa?" Luhan menatap Sehun ingin tahu.

"Yah... Jungkook terkenal sangat... kejam. Dia berpenampilan dingin dan kaku, tetapi ketika terusik, dia tak punya ampun. Kadang-kadang aku sedikit tak simpati atas sikap tak berbelas-kasihannya."

"Kalau begitu aku semakin mencemaskan Taehyung," Luhan mengingat permohonan Taehyung tadi kepadanya, "dia meminta tolong kepadaku untuk membantunya melepaskan diri dari rumah itu. Pandangannya begitu tersiksa, apakah mungkin Jungkook menyanderanya di rumah itu dengan paksa?"

"Mungkin saja," Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan lembut, "tetapi seperti kataku tadi, itu bukan urusan kita."

"Setidaknya maukah kau mencoba berbicara dengan Jungkook? Kau ada pertemuan besok pagi dengannya kan?" Luhan menatap Sehun penuh permohonan. Ada kecemasan dalam suaranya, apalagi ketika mengingat betapa Taehyung tampak sangat tersiksa ketika memohon kepadanya di pestanya Jungkook.

Sehun terkekeh, lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya menindih tubuh Luhan, "baiklah Tuan Puteri, akan kucoba," didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, menggoda bibir istrinya dengan usapan bibirnya yang panas, "sekarang bisakah kita menghentikan pembicaraan kita tentang orang lain dan bercinta lagi?"

Luhan tidak menolak, bercinta dengan Sehun selalu menjadi kegiatan yang luar biasa menyenangkan baginya.

 ***TBC***

 **Mind to review?**

 **Author note :**

Sebenarnya agak kurang pede dengan chapter ini, takut ada beberapa scene yang tidak cocok dan malah terkesan aneh karena editan saya ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada pilihan lain selain mempublish chapter ini. Tapi kalau kalian menemukan scene yang 'agak aneh' bisa langsung disampaikan di kotak review, dan akan saya ushakan chapter depan editannya lebih baik dari chapter ini.

Terima kasih banyak kepada para pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, ngefav, ngefollow dan ngereview, tanpa kalian ff ini tidak akan berlanjut. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	6. Chapter 6 : BAB 6

**Sleep With the Devil** (KookV version)

 **Original story** by **Santhy Agatha**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung** as **Lana**

 **Jeon Jungkook** as **Mikail Reveno**

 **Kim Namjoon** as **Norman**

 **Oh Sehun** as **Damian**

 **Ren** as **Theo**

 **Warning : YAOI, M-preg, typo(s).**

 **...**

 **a/n** : Seperti yang tertera di atas, semua isi cerita ini adalah milik kak Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya meremake cerita ini dengan tambahan/pengurangan beberapa kata agar lebih cocok dengan tema yaoi-nya. Mohon maaf kalau ada beberapa kata yang tidak teredit. Intinya, saya cuma mau memuaskan para KookV shipper yang barangkali ingin membaca remake novel ini versi KookV-nya.

 **...**

 **BAB 6**

Kopi sudah dihidangkan, pertanda meeting santai itu sudah usai. Beberapa lelaki memilih keluar untuk merokok, sedang Sehun duduk diam di ujung sofa, mengamati Jungkook yang masih sibuk mempelajari berkas-berkas di tangannya.

Jungkook bukanlah lelaki yang bisa berbaur, lelaki itu penyendiri, dan wataknya yang terkenal membuat orang-orang segan mendekatinya. Sehun tidak akrab dengan Jungkook, mereka hanya berbicara tentang bisnis. Dan apabila menyangkut bisnis, Jungkook cukup kooperatif. Kerja sama mereka telah membuahkan banyak keuntungan bagi perusahaan masing-masing.

Sehun ragu untuk menanyakan perihal Taehyung kepada Jungkook. Rasanya terlalu aneh untuk membahas masalah itu di sini. Tetapi isterinya –Luhan yang baik hati– telah berhasil membuatnya berjanji untuk melakukannya.

Sehun berdehem, menarik perhatian Jungkook dari berkas-berkas yang ditelusurinya dengan serius.

"Kami, aku dan isteriku bertemu dengan kekasihmu semalam."

Kepala Jungkook langsung terangkat seperti disentakkan, ia menatap Sehun dengan waspada.

"Oh ya?" Nada suaranya santai, tetapi ketegangan dalam suara Jungkook tidak bisa menipu Sehun.

 _Ada sesuatu di sini_ , batin Sehun dalam hatinya, _ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan_ _Jungkook_...

"Yah, dia berkenalan dengan isteriku kemarin, dan berbicara panjang lebar dengannya," Sehun berusaha memancing Jungkook dan sepertinya pancingannya berhasil, karena mata Jungkook menyipit dan menatapnya curiga.

"Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada isterimu?"

Sehun menatap Jungkook lurus-lurus, "dia meminta tolong kepada isteriku untuk diselamatkan, supaya dia bisa keluar dari rumahmu."

Bibir Jungkook mengetat membentuk garis tipis, lalu ia segera berdiri, "bilang pada isterimu untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa. Taehyung adalah milikku, dan siapapun tidak akan bisa melepaskannya dari rumahku, kecuali atas seizinku," Jungkook menatap Sehun lurus, menimbang-nimbang, "aku menghormatimu, Sehun-shi. Kau adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang aku hormati dan aku tidak ingin hubungan saling menghargai ini rusak. Maaf, aku permisi dulu karena ada janji pertemuan dengan pihak lain setelah ini."

Setelah mengangguk kaku, Jungkook melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan meeting besar itu.

Sehun sedang duduk sambil menyesap kopinya, matanya masih menatap pintu dimana Jungkook menghilang di baliknya.

Tingkah Jungkook mengingatkannya pada dirinya dulu. Senyum kecil muncul di bibir Sehun. Jungkook mungkin akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya, kalau dia tidak hati-hati kepada Taehyung.

 **.**

Ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar, Taehyung tidak menyangka kalau Jungkook-lah yang masuk. Lelaki itu telah sepenuhnya mengabaikannya akhir-akhir ini. Taehyung bahkan hampir tidak pernah melihat lelaki itu, kecuali dari pemandangan ketika Jungkook memasuki mobilnya di teras bawah yang kelihatan dari jendela lantai dua tempat Taehyung dikurung.

Dan seperti biasanya, lelaki itu tampak marah. Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya, kenapa lelaki itu tidak pernah sedikitpun tampak ceria dan tersenyum? Kalaupun tersenyum, senyumnya hanyalah senyum jahat dan sinis. Apakah lelaki itu tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan sedikitpun di dalam hatinya?

Tanpa basa basi, Jungkook melempar jasnya ke kursi dan melonggarkan dasinya, lalu menatap Taehyung tajam.

"Apa yang kau katakan kepada Isteri Oh Sehun?"

Taehyung langsung mengkerut takut. Luhan mungkin telah menyampaikan permintaan tolongnya kepada Sehun, dan Sehun mengatakannya kepada Jungkook.

Ketika rasa ketakutan menggelayutinya, Taehyung langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengembalikan keberaniannya. Diingatnya wajah ayah dan ibunya yang bahagia, lalu tergantikan dengan wajah pucat mereka yang terbaring dalam peti mati. Kebencian dan kemarahan adalah senjatanya untuk menghadapi Jungkook.

"Aku memang meminta tolong kepada Luhan untuk menyelamatkanku," Taehyung mengangkat dagunya angkuh, menantang Jungkook.

Jungkook menggeram marah, matanya menyala, "coba saja kalau kau berani. Minta Luhan untuk membebaskanmu, dan kalau lelaki itu berani melakukan sesuatu, aku akan melenyapkan nyawanya," Jungkook mendesis geram, "dan aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan perkataanku, Taehyung. Kebebasanmu akan diganti dengan nyawa orang-orang yang lengah atau orang-orang yang mencoba menyelamatkanmu."

Wajah Taehyung memucat. Apakah Jungkook benar-benar akan melukai Luhan? Diingatnya senyum lembut di wajah cantik Luhan dan kebaikan hati lelaki itu. Ah, ya Tuhan, Luhan adalah satu-satunya kesempatannya untuk melepaskan diri. Tetapi jika gantinya Jungkook akan melukai Luhan, maka Taehyung tidak punya kesempatan apa-apa lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak melepaskanku? Aku muak menjadi tawananmu."

Jungkook menyipitkan matanya, mengamati Taehyung dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

"Terlalu mudah jika aku melepaskanmu, kau pasti akan mencari cara untuk membalaskan dendammu lagi... dan terlalu mudah pula kalau aku membunuhmu, tubuhmu terlalu nikmat untuk mati sia-sia..." Jungkook melangkah mendekat, dan otomatis Taehyung langsung melangkah mundur.

"Jangan... jangan mendekat!" Taehyung tanpa sadar mencengkeram dadanya dengan gerakan melindungi diri.

Jungkook sudah pernah memaksakan kehendak terhadap dirinya, memar di tangannya pun masih terasa nyeri, bekas ikatan dasi Jungkook di pergelangan tangannya.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum meremehkan melihat gerakan Taehyung itu.

"Kau tahu kau tidak bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memaksamu. Apakah kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman bercinta kita kemarin?" Dengan tenang, lelaki itu melemparkan dasinya yang sudah dilonggarkan ke lantai, lalu melepas kancing kemejanya, satu demi satu.

Taehyung menatap pemandangan di depannya itu dengan panik, "kau... kau mau apa?!" serunya.

"Menurutmu aku mau apa?" Jungkook melemparkan kemejanya dan berdiri dengan dada telanjang di depan Taehyung. Tubuh lelaki itu luar biasa indah, ramping tapi kuat dengan otot-ototnya yang menyembul, terlihat begitu keras.

"Aku mau mandi," Jungkook tampak geli melihat keterkejutan Taehyung, "dan kau ikut denganku."

Wajah Taehyung memucat dan menatap Jungkook dengan marah.

"Apa-apaan? Kenapa kau mandi disini? Kau... kau kan punya kamar mandi sendiri di kamarmu... ini... ini adalah..."

"Ini adalah kamar kekasihku," Jungkook menyelesaikan kalimat Taehyung dengan tenang, "ya, kau kekasihku, Taehyung. kau harus terima itu. Kau ada disini untuk memuaskan nafsuku."

"Kurang ajar!" Taehyung menyembur marah, dan didorong akan rasa tersinggungnya atas hinaan Jungkook, Taehyung maju dan mencoba melayangkan tinjuah ke wajah Jungkook.

Tetapi Jungkook cukup gesit, digenggamnya lengan Taehyung, dan dengan gerakan cepat di telikungnya tangan Taehyung di belakang punggungnya.

"Tidak semudah itu, Taehyung. Ingat itu, aku laki-laki yang cukup kuat, kalau kau bersikap baik, aku akan bersikap baik kepadamu, tetapi kalau kau menantangku, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu," dengan satu tangan yang masih menelikung Taehyung, lelaki itu meraih dagu Taehyung dan memaksa mengecup bibirnya dengan panas. "Ketika aku bilang kau harus mandi denganku, maka kau akan melakukannya."

Jungkook mendorong Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan nuansa marmer putih itu.

 **.**

Jungkook merasa dirinya hampir gila. Ia tidak berhubungan seks dengan siapapun akhir-akhir ini. Karena ia tidak tertarik. Gairahnya terpusat kepada Taehyung, lelaki ini membuatnya ingin menundukkannya, menaklukkannya, dan mendominasinya dengan posesif. Jungkook ingin Taehyung tunduk di kakinya, memujanya seperti yang dilakukan banyak orang kepadanya.

 _Well, itu mungkin butuh waktu lama_ , Jungkook mengernyit melihat ekspresi Taehyung. Lelaki ini harus selalu dipaksa, harus selalu diikat, dan Jungkook sebenarnya tidak suka menyakiti orang yang akan ditidurinya.

Bukti gairahnya terlihat jelas, dan Taehyung menolak untuk melihatnya. Jungkook mendorong tubuh Taehyung ke pancuran, membiarkan air hangat membasahi mereka berdua. Ketika Taehyung sekali lagi mencoba memberontak, Jungkook mencengkeram kedua tangannya erat-erat ke dinding dan merapatkan tubuhnya, menempelkan bukti gairahnya ke

pusat tubuh Taehyung, membuat muka Taehyung merah padam.

"Hati-hati, Taehyung. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, aku hanya ingin mandi."

Taehyung mengerjap, "mandi?"

Ada sinar geli di mata Jungkook, "ya, mandi, kau pikir aku mau apa?"

Pipi Taehyung makin memerah, apalagi ketika matanya tersapu pada kejantanan Jungkook yang mengeras, terlihat jelas laki-laki itu sudah amat sangat terangsang.

Jungkook mengikuti arah tatapan Taehyung dan tersenyum, "aku cuma ingin mandi, tetapi sepertinya kau lebih tertarik pada hal yang lain."

Taehyung menatap marah ke mata Jungkook, tetapi lelaki itu hanya terkekeh.

"Terserah kau, kau mandi di sini bersamaku. Atau kalau kau lebih memilih menantangku, kita bisa berakhir dengan hubungan seks yang hebat di dalam sini. Sekarang tolong gosok punggungku dengan sabun," Jungkook melepaskan celananya, terkekeh lagi ketika Taehyung langsung memalingkan mukanya, tak mau melihat.

"Ayo, gosok punggungku," Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan pundak dan bahunya diterpa air hangat dari shower yang mengalir menuruni punggung berototnya dan turun ke pantatnya yang kencang.

Taehyung terpana dan mengerjapkan matanya ketika menyadari bahwa matanya terpaku pada keindahan tubuh Jungkook yang berotot dan keras. Ramping tapi jantan, dan semua begitu proposional pada tempatnya, seolah Tuhan menciptakan laki-laki ini sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya dan menangkap basah Taehyung yang sedang mengamati tubuhnya. Tatapan sensualnya memancar, panas, dan bergairah. Tetapi kemudian ia mendapati mata Taehyung yang berputar ke seluruh penjuru kamar mandi. Dia masih belum menyerah dalam usahanya untuk melukainya. Jungkook berani bertaruh bahwa Taehyung sedang mencari-cari senjata, sesuatu – mungkin untuk dipukulkan ke kepala Jungkook yang sedang lengah.

"Taehyung," suara Jungkook terdengar rendah dan mengancam, meskipun sebenarnya lelaki itu sangat menikmati saat ketika ia mengucapkan nama Taehyung lambat-lambat di mulutnya, "Kalau kau tidak melakukan perintahku dan sibuk mencari cara untuk melakukan –entah rencana apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu yang cantik itu, maka mungkin saja aku akan berubah pikiran dan langsung menyetubuhimu saja."

Taehyung terlonjak, dan langsung meraih sabun cair, lalu mengusapkannya ke punggung Jungkook yang keras dan berotot itu.

Sentuhan itu membuat keduanya sama-sama terkesiap. Jungkook bahkan tidak bisa menahan erangannya, kejantanannya sudah begitu keras. Seperti batu di bawah sana hingga terasa menyakitkan, memprotes untuk dipuaskan. Sentuhan tangan lembut Taehyung di punggungnya semakin memperburuk keadaan, membuatnya terangsang sampai pada tingkat ia tidak dapat menanggungnya.

Taehyung mengernyit mendengar suara erangan Jungkook. Ia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Jungkook, hanya bisa melihat rambut belakang Jungkook yang sewarna langit malam dan sekarang basah, menempel di tengkuknya.

"Kenapa?" Taehyung bertanya, pada akhirnya ketika Jungkook mengerang lagi. Jemarinya menggosok lembut bahu dan punggung Jungkook yang sekarang licin karena sabun. Guyuran air hangat membasahi mereka berdua, membuat kaca-kaca kamar mandi itu berembun karena uapnya.

Jungkook menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," suaranya berupa erangan yang dalam, mencoba menahan dirinya ketika tangan lembut Taehyung yang berlumuran sabun itu menyentuh pinggangnya. Ia ingin merenggut tangan Taehyung itu, menyentuhkan ke kejantanannya yang sangat menginginkannya, dan kemudian memuaskan dirinya di dalam tubuh Taehyung.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa. Jungkook ingin membuat Taehyung menyerah dengan sukarela. Dua percintaan mereka yang terakhir tidak dilakukan dengan sukarela. Meskipun pada akhirnya Jungkook bisa membuat Taehyung merasakan kenikmatan. Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah memaksa para kekasihnya jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Merekalah yang berebut untuk dipeluk olehnya. Dan itu harus terjadi juga pada Taehyung. Taehyung-lah yang harus menyerah dalam pelukannya.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya nanti ketika Taehyung pada akhirnya menyerah ke dalam pelukannya dan memohon kepadanya.

Jungkook melirik kepada Taehyung, dan... Astaga! Demi para dewa yang ada di semesta alam ini... Taehyung masih memakai pakaian lengkap, dan yang membuat semuanya lebih buruk, pakaian Taehyung adalah celana panjang tipis berwarna putih. Dan ketika baju itu basah kuyup, malahan membuat tubuh Taehyung begitu seksi, tercermin samar-samar di balik pakaian putih yang membuatnya tampak misterius.

Jungkook menggertakkan giginya. Ia tidak tahan lagi bermain aseperti ini. Ada di dekat Taehyung, telanjang, dan siap seperti ini membuatnya merasa hampir gila.

Lelaki ini harus menyerah padanya. Harus!

 **.**

Jungkook memasang jasnya dan menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang berdiri menungguinya di dekat pintu.

"Bagaimana dengan kasus terakhir itu? Sudah kau bereskan?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, "Tuan Nam memendam kemarahan kepada, Tuan. Apalagi karena tindakan Tuan yang sudah menggilas habis seluruh perencanaan proyeknya."

Jungkook tersenyum, membayangkan muka Nam Jidong saat ini pasti sedang merah padam karena marah.

"Dia selalu marah kepadaku, sejak awal. Tetapi sampai sekarang dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa kepadaku. Dia tahu dia akan mati jika sekali saja dia mencoba membunuhku, lalu gagal."

"Bagaimana kalau dia mencoba dan berhasil?" Namjoon menyela dengan cepat, "Tuan Nam sangat licik dan bertangan kotor. Dia menggunakan banyak orang untuk mencapai tujuannya, kita tidak boleh meremehkannya dan harus selalu berhati-hati." Namjoon menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan mata serius. "Seharusnya Tuan menyuruh saya untuk membereskan orang itu dari dulu, supaya dia tidak berani berbuat macam-macam."

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya tak peduli, "dia tidak akan berani, dan kalaupun dia berani melakukan hal itu... aku sendiri yang akan menghabisinya."

Nam Jidong adalah salah satu musuh bisnis Jungkook. Lelaki itu bersikap munafik karena di depan Jungkook dia selalu bersikap baik dan bersahabat. Tetapi Jungkook tahu kalau lelaki itu menyimpan kebencian yang amat mendalam kepadanya karena bisnisnya semakin terpuruk akibat gilasan ekspansi yang dilakukan Jungkook.

Jungkook sadar ia memang tidak boleh meremehkan Jidong, karena Jidong punya teman-teman penting di balik bisnis kotornya. Berdasarkan penyelidikan yang dilakukan anak buahnya, lelaki itu berhubungan dengan sindikat senjata gelap dan kelompok-kelompok bawah tanah. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Jidong pada akhirnya akan menyewa salah seorang dari mereka untuk membunuhnya. Jungkook, meskipun dibekali dengan kemampuan bela diri dan sangat ahli dalam berbagai jenis senjata serta dikelilingi oleh pasukan pengawalnya yang kompeten, harus selalu waspada.

Suatu saat, ketika Jidong sudah terasa sangat mengganggu seperti hama penyakit yang harus dibasmi, Jungkook sendiri yang akan membereskannya. Tetapi tidak sekarang, mungkin reputasi Jungkook yang kejam membuat Jidong sangat berhati-hati dalam bertindak. Jungkook ingin melihat sejauh mana gerakan Jidong, baru setelah itu ia memutuskan akan menghajar sampah itu.

 _Nanti_. Gumam Jungkook dalam hati. Sekarang ia harus makan malam dengan kekasihnya.

Setelah merasa puas dengan penampilannya, Jungkook memutar tubuhnya dan mengedikkan bahunya kepada Namjoon.

"Dia sudah siap?"

Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ren sudah menyiapkannya dari satu jam yang lalu,"

Namjoon membungkukkan badannya, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Jungkook.

 **.**

Ketika didandani oleh Ren, Taehyung sudah terlalu lelah untuk melakukan pemberontakan sekecil apapun. Ia bahkan tadi tidak bertanya apapun ketika Namjoon mengantar Ren ke kamarnya dan laki-laki itu tiba-tiba mendandaninya.

"Sepertinya kau berubah menjadi pendiam, kau tidak ingin tahu mengapa kau didandani?" Ren bertanya setelah ia selesai mengoleskan pewarna bibir berwarna pink natural di bibir Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mampu menjawab. Ingatan akan kejadian di kamar mandi tadi membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Oh ya, sesuai janjinya, Jungkook hanya mandi. Setelah Taehyung selesai menyabuni punggungnya, Jungkook meneruskan mandi dan kemudian dengan tatapan lancang, menawarkan diri untuk memandikan Taehyung –yang tentu saja langsung ditolaknya mentah-mentah dengan berbagai sumpah serapah yang menyembur dari bibirnya. Jungkook hanya tersenyum, mengambil handuk putih, mengikatkannya di pinggangnya dan melangkah pergi dengan santai. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih terpaku di bawah guyuran air shower kamar mandi itu.

Jungkook benar-benar terangsang. Taehyung tidak perlu memegang untuk mengetahui itu, bukti kejantanan Jungkook sudah menonjol tanpa tahu malu. Tetapi kenapa lelaki itu tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadanya? Bukannya Taehyung ingin Jungkook melakukan apapun kepadanya. Tetapi bayangan itu, bayangan Jungkook yang bergitu bergairah tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya.

Entah kenapa perasaan malu dan terhina merambati pikiriannya, Sungguh memalukan! Mungkinkah sebenarnya di dalam dirinya tersembunyi sosok penggila seks yang siap meledak? Atau jangan-jangan Jungkook memang begitu ahli merayu orang-orang sehingga membuat Taehyung hampir-hampir bertekuk lutut di kakinya?

"Sudah selesai," suara Ren terdengar puas, mengembalikan Taehyung dari lamunannya.

Taehyung sedikit melirik ke cermin, pada mulanya tidak begitu tertarik akan hasil dandanan Ren, tetapi mau tak mau pandangan matanya tertahan lebih lama di sana.

Jas hitamnya tampak begitu pas ditubuhnya, dengan potongan sederhana, tetapi elegan. Rambut cokelat lurusnya ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak lagi menghalangi dahinya dan sangat cocok dengan wajahnya. Secara keseluruhan, penampilannya tampak begitu elegan dan berkelas. Ren memang hebat bisa membuat penampilannya berubah drastis seperti ini.

"Tuan Jungkook akan mengajakmu makan di Atmosphere," Ren mengernyit ketika melihat Taehyung tampak biasa saja mendengar nama restaurant itu, "hei, itu restaurant bintang lima paling berkelas di daerah ini, disana akan ada banyak mata yang melihat dan menilamu, tapi jangan pedulikan mereka," Ren memutar matanya genit, "mereka hanya iri karena kau bersama bujangan yang paling diminati."

Bujangan paling diminati? Tanpa sadar Taehyung memutar matanya, mungkin orang-orang itu terlalu silau akan ketampanan Jungkook hingga buta akan semua sifat buruknya.

Pintu terbuka dan Namjoon berdiri disana, "sudah siap?" pengawal berwajah dingin itu sedikit mengangkat alisnya melihat penampilan Taehyung, tetapi wajahnya tetap datar, "Tuan Jungkook sudah menunggu di bawah."

 **.**

Taehyung diantar ke ballroom bawah dan Jungkook berdiri di sana. Lelaki itu sekilas melemparkan pandangan memuji, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Di dalam mobilpun dilalui dalam keheningan. Lelaki itu rupanya berniat mempertahankan keheningan sampai ke tujuan. Tetapi Taehyung tidak tahan, satu-satunya senjata agar ia tidak jatuh ke dalam pesona Jungkook adalah dengan terus menerus melawannya.

"Kenapa kau ajak aku makan malam di luar?" Akhirnya Taehyung memecah keheningan itu dengan pertanyaannya.

Jungkook menoleh sedikit dan menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan malas, "aku lapar."

Taehyung mendengus jengkel mendengar jawaban itu, "kau punya 3 koki hidangan internasional di rumahmu," begitu yang sempat Taehyung dengar dari obrolan para pelayan.

"Aku sedang ingin makan di luar, dan kau..." Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan – _awas kalau kau berani membantah_. "Kau adalah kekasihku, jadi kau harus mendampingiku."

Tentu saja Taehyung membantah, "aku bukan kekasihmu."

"Ya, kau adalah kekasihku. Orang yang kutiduri lebih dari satu kali otomatis menjadi kekasihku."

"Bukan!" Taehyung menyela keras kepala, mukanya memerah mendengar omongan Jungkook yang vulgar itu.

"Taehyung," Jungkook mengeluarkan suara mengancamnya yang khas, "jangan menantangku. Kau tahu aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, suasana hatiku sedang buruk dan aku muak dengan semua perlawananmu. Jadi jangan coba-coba memancing kesabaranku."

"Kalau kau muak denganku seharusnya kau lepaskan aku."

"Tidak," Jungkook menjawab cepat, hanya sepersekian detik setelah Taehyung menutup mulutnya, "hentikan, Taehyung. Kau tidak akan pernah kulepaskan."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kenapa," Jungkook jelas tampak jengkel.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu," jawab Taehyung keras kepala.

"Karena," suara Jungkook sedikit menggeram, dan dalam sekejap lelaki itu mencengkeram rahang Taehyung dengan jemarinya, lembut tetapi mengancam, "karena aku sangat suka memasukimu, merasakan lubang pantatmu yang membungkusku dengan panas, lalu mendengarmu merintih karena orgasmemu. Jelas?"

Sangat Jelas. Dan Jungkook berhasil membuat Taehyung terdiam. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak berucap sepatah katapun lagi.

 **.**

Di suatu sudut yang gelap sebuah telepone terangkat, Nam Jidong sedang duduk di atas kursi besarnya sambil merokok. Segelas brandy dengan botolnya yang setengah penuh tampak di sampingnya, tampangnya yang jelek dengan hidung memerah karena mabuk tampak waspada.

"Sudah berhasil?" lelaki itu bertanya cepat.

Jeda sejenak, lalu suara dalam disana menjawab dengan tenang, "mereka sudah keluar dari rumah itu. Rencana akan dijalankan nanti ketika mereka pulang."

"Bagus, kabari aku kalau sudah beres."

"Baiklah. Anda tidak akan kecewa karena telah menyewa saya untuk membunuh Jeon Jungkook."

Telepone ditutup, dan Jidong terkekeh dalam kegelapan. Menenggak minumannya, untuk perayaan awal.

Jeon Jungkook, musuh besarnya. Lelaki itu sudah menghancurkan bisnisnya dengan ekspansi yang dilakukannya. Dan bukan hanya itu, Jidong didera oleh perasaan iri dan benci yang luar biasa kepada Jungkook. Entah kenapa Jungkook diciptakan begitu sempurna, dari segi fisik. Sehingga banyak orang berhamburan untuk berlutut di kakinya.

Jidong dengan wajah jeleknya sudah terlalu sakit hati karena ditolak perempuan, semua perempuan yang mau tidur dengannya hanyalah pelacur-pelacur yang harus dibayar. Jeon Jungkook harus dienyahkan, lelaki seperti itu tidak boleh hidup di dunia ini. Dan malam ini mungkin adalah malam terakhir lelaki itu hidup.

 ***TBC***

 **Mind to review?**

Terima kasih banyak kepada para pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, ngefav, ngefollow dan ngereview, tanpa kalian ff ini tidak akan berlanjut. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	7. Chapter 7 : BAB 7

**Sleep With the Devil** (KookV version)

 **Original story** by **Santhy Agatha**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung** as **Lana**

 **Jeon Jungkook** as **Mikail Reveno**

 **Kim Namjoon** as **Norman**

 **Park Bogum** as **Dokter Teddy**

 **Nam Jidong(OC)** as **Franky**

 **Jackal**

 **Warning : YAOI, M-preg, typo(s).**

 **...**

 **a/n** : Seperti yang tertera di atas, semua isi cerita ini adalah milik kak Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya meremake cerita ini dengan tambahan/pengurangan beberapa kata agar lebih cocok dengan tema yaoi-nya. Mohon maaf kalau ada beberapa kata yang tidak teredit. Intinya, saya cuma mau memuaskan para KookV shipper yang barangkali ingin membaca remake novel ini versi KookV-nya.

 **...**

 **BAB 7**

Jungkook menggandeng tangan Taehyung dengan formal ketika memasuki restaurant. Sang kepala restaurant sendiri yang menyapa mereka dan mengantarkan mereka berdua ke meja yang sudah disiapkan.

Jungkook tampak akrab dengan kepala restaurant itu, dan Taehyung melihat kepala restaurant, seorang lelaki Perancis dengan logat Perancis yang kental. Sesekali Jungkook berbicara dalam bahasa Perancis yang lancar dan tersenyum menanggapi perkataan kepala restaurant itu.

Dari informasi yang pernah didapat Taehyung, Jungkook pernah tinggal di Perancis selama beberapa tahun saat dia masih kecil. Mungkin ini sebabnya Jungkook lancar berbahasa Perancis, meskipun itu bukan urusannya. Taehyung cepat-cepat mengalihkan pikirannya dari Jungkook.

Ketika kepala restaurant itu pergi, Jungkook menarikkan kursi untuk Taehyung dan duduk di depan Taehyung.

"Restaurant ini milik ibuku," Jungkook menatap kepergian kepala restaurant itu, "Francoise adalah asisten ibuku sejak lama, dia mencintai restaurant ini seperti mencintai hidupnya."

Taehyung terdiam menatap Jungkook. Orangtua Jungkook juga telah meninggal, itu yang ia tahu, tetapi entah kenapa, informasi tentang orang tua Jungkook itu tersimpan rapat, jauh sekali sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggalinya.

Seorang pelayan datang dan Jungkook memesan lagi dalam bahasa Perancis yang fasih. Ketika hidangan pembuka datang, Taehyung terpesona dengan tampilannya, Jungkook menjelaskan bahwa makanan itu adalah L'imperial de saumon marine yang ternyata adalah filet salmon asap. Ditemani dengan Crème, potongan jeruk citrus, dan Roti Baggue. Penyajiannya begitu indah, seperti hamparan padang pasir di atas piring lengkap dengan suasana eksotisnya.

Taehyung menyuap untuk pertama kalinya dan mendesah, merasakan crème itu meleleh di mulutnya dan menciptakan cita rasa yang bercampur baur antara rasa manis dan kelembutan yang nikmat.

Tak disadarinya bahwa Jungkook menatap ekspresinya itu dengan tatapan kelaparan. Suasana hati Jungkook luar biasa buruknya, hasratnya yang tidak terlampiaskan membuatnya frustrasi luar biasa. Ia amat sangat ingin meledak... Di dalam tubuh Taehyung.

Jungkook memesan anggur Chardonnay sebagai teman makan mereka, sambil berharap malam ini Taehyung sedikit mabuk sehingga mengendorkan pertahanannya. Tetapi pikiran bercinta dengan Taehyung dalam kondisinya yang sedang mabuk sama sekali tidak menyenangkannya. Ia ingin Taehyung sukarela, melingkarkan pahanya di tubuhnya, ketika tubuh mereka bersatu. Saat itu akan datang pada akhirnya, kalau Jungkook mau bersabar dan menundukkan lelaki keras ini pelan-pelan.

Hidangan utama datang, yakni Parmentier de canard et son bouquet de verdure, hidangan daging bebek yang dipanggang hingga cokelat muda dan berminyak bersama dengan kentang lembut yang dihancurkan, dan disajikan bersama semangkuk salad. Rasanya luar biasa lezat dengan paduan bumbu-bumbu yang tidak biasa dan khas, membuat Taehyung terpesona akan citarasa masakan khas perancis ini. Pantas saja restaurant ini dianugerahi lima bintang.

"Kau menyukainya?" Dalam cahaya lampu yang temaram, Jungkook tampak lebih lembut. Garis kejam di bibirnya tampak memudar dan itu membuatnya tampak lebih santai.

Taehyung ingin membantah, tetapi tidak ingin merusak suasana indah ini. Terkurung selama berminggu-minggu di dalam kamar terkutuk itu dan sekarang entah kenapa Jungkook berbaik hati membawanya keluar –meskipun dengan pengawalan ketat– Taehyung sempat melirik ke arah pengawal-pengawal Jungkook yang berdiri seperti biasa di akses pintu keluar.

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia memang sangat menikmati semua ini, bukan hanya makanan –meskipun makanan di rumah Jungkook tidak kalah nikmatnya– tetapi bisa makan dengan pemandangan bebas, bukan pintu kamar dan ruangan yang selalu terkunci sangat menyenangkannya.

"Bagus," Jungkook bergumam puas, lalu memanggil pelayan untuk menghidangkan hidangan penutup, dan segelas kopi, "aku ingin gencatan senjata."

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan tertariknya pada hidangan penutup yang baru datang itu. Itu adalah crème brûlée, hidangan cantik dari krim yang dibakar di permukaan atasnya sehingga membentuk lapisan karamel renyah tapi lembut di bagian bawahnya.

"Gencatan senjata?" Ketika menyadari arti dari kata-kata Jungkook, Taehyung waspada sepenuhnya.

"Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik, bukan sebagai tawanan, tetapi sebagai kekasihku. Menurutku kita bisa menjalin hubungan kerja sama yang cukup baik."

Taehyung tergoda. Bukan, bukan tergoda menjadi kekasih Jungkook. Tetapi tergoda akan janji itu, bahwa Jungkook tidak akan memperlakukannya sebagai tawanan, yang berarti akan melonggarkan keamanan ketat yang selama ini menjaganya.

 _Itu berarti kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri akan..._

Jungkook sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Taehyung dari raut wajahnya, bibirnya mengetat marah dan lelaki itu menggeram,.

"Lupakan saja!" Dengan marah Jungkook melempar serbetnya, lalu berdiri, "Namjoon!" Dengan cepat Namjoon menyiapkan mobil Jungkook, dan Taehyung mendapati dirinya ditarik pergi meninggalkan rumah makan itu.

Dalam kegelapan sosok itu mengawasi, kabel rem mobil itu sudah berhasil dipotongnya. Susah memang, mengingat pengawal-pengawal Jungkook selalu siaga. Tetapi jangan panggil dia Jackal, nama samarannya di dunia gelap yang cukup populer sebagai pembunuh bayaran paling ahli.

Potongannya sudah diatur dengan rapi, ketika diperiksa sekarang pun tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Tetapi seiring dengan berjalannya mobil, dan kira-kira 10 kilometer dari sini, tepat ketika mereka memasuki area pinggiran kota dengan jalan berliku dan pohon besar di kiri-kanannya menuju rumah Jungkook... Kabel itu akan putus.

Jackal terus mengawasi sampai mobil itu berjalan dan menghilang di tikungan, lalu tersenyum jahat, sekarang saatnya menagih bayarannya kepada Nam Jidong yang menyedihkan.

Ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, suasana hati Jungkook tampaknya lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Taehyung mengernyit menatapnya. Apakah Jungkook selalu melalui hari-harinya dengan marah-marah seperti ini? _Lelaki itu pasti akan mati muda_ , pikirnya dengan puas.

Perjalanan itu berlangsung sedikit lama dan Taehyung mengantuk mungkin karena pengaruh anggur dan makanan tadi, Taehyung mulai memejamkan mata dan godaan untuk tidur terasa sangat nikmat.

"Taehyung!"

Teriakan itu mengejutkan Taehyung membuatnya terperanjat kaget, ketika sadar ia merasakan dirinya ada dalam dekapan Jungkook, didekap dengan begitu kuat hingga merasa sakit. Seluruh tubuh Jungkook melingkupinya seolah melindunginya. _Melindunginya dari apa...?_

Sekejap kemudian, mereka berguling dan benturan keras mengenai kepalanya, membuat semuanya gelap dan Taehyung tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

 **.**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Jungkook menyeruak di antara kerumunan perawat itu. Para perawat di ruangan lain tampak mengejarnya karena luka di lengannya belum selesai dibalut,

Dokter dan perawat yang menangani Taehyung menoleh serentak dan sedikit terpana ketika menyadari bahwa di pintu ruangan gawat darurat itu, berdiri sosok lelaki yang luar biasa tampan, mengenakan kemeja putih yang penuh darah, dan tampak begitu marah.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?!" Sekali lagi Jungkook bertanya, dengan nada sedikit berteriak.

Dokter Park Bogum, yang bertugas disana, cukup mengetahui reputasi Jungkook yang begitu kejam dan cepat naik darah –lagipula, lelaki itu adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini. Ia menghampiri Jungkook dan mencoba menjelaskan.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Tuan Jeon. Kami sudah menjahit luka di kepalanya. Tetapi dia kehilangan banyak darah, dan saat ini kami sedang mencari darah dari penyedia terdekat..."

"Cari darah itu... Namjoon!" Jungkook berteriak memanggil Namjoon, yang sejak tadi sebenarnya sudah berdiri di belakangnya, "dia akan membantu mencari darah untuk Taehyung, apa golongan darahnya?"

"AB," dokter itu menjawab cepat, tiba-tiba merasa takut akan api yang menyala di sepasang netra hitam.

Jungkook tertegun sejenak, "ambil darahku, golongan darahku juga AB."

"Tuan, anda juga terluka karena kecelakaan ini," Namjoon menyela cemas.

"Kami tidak bisa mengambil darah anda, kondisi anda tidak memungkinkan," dokter itu menyela tak kalah cepat hampir bersamaan dengan Namjoon.

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya marah, "dengar, ini hanya luka lecet kecil, dan aku ingin semua perkataanku dituruti, ambil darahku dan selamatkan dia! Dan kalau..." Jungkook terengah, matanya melirik ke arah tubuh Taehyung yang terkulai lemas disana, "dan kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu kepadanya, aku akan membuat kalian menerima ganjarannya," gumamnya dengan nada mengancam yang menakutkan.

 **.**

Jungkook duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatap Taehyung yang masih tertidur karena pengaruh obat. Transfusi darah sudah dilaksanakan dan kondisi Taehyung berangsur membaik.

Kali ini barulah Jungkook merasakan sedikit pusing dan sakit di lengannya yang tersayat besi mobil yang terguling tiga kali sebelum terhempas ke turunan jalan tadi.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik," Namjoon yang berdiri disana berusaha memecah keheningan, "kami sudah menyelidiki pelakunya."

"Nam Jidong," Jungkook menggeram, ia sudah tahu bahkan sebelum Namjoon memberitahunya. Bajingan busuk itu berani-beraninya melakukan ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang menantinya. Jungkook pasti akan mencincangnya sampai menjadi bubur.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Namjoon bergerak sedikit gelisah, "belum, Tuan. Ketika dia sadar bahwa dia gagal membunuh Anda, dia langsung melarikan diri entah kemana."

"Cari dia, temukan lalu bawa dia ke hadapanku, hidup-hidup," suara Jungkook terdengar mengerikan dan Namjoon tahu bahwa Jungkook sedang sangat marah. Saat ini seharusnya Jidong berdoa supaya dia ditangkap dalam kondis sudah mati, karena kalau Jungkook menemukannya dalam kondisi hidup... Namjoon tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana jadinya.

"Ada satu lagi, Tuan," Namjoon tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, Jungkook hanya melirik tidak berminat.

"Apa lagi?"

"Nam Jidong tidak melakukan semuanya sendiri, dia menyewa seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat terkenal di dunia gelap dengan nama Jackal."

Jackal. Jungkook pernah mendengar nama sebutan itu. Jackal adalah pembunuh jenius bermental psikopat yang sangat keji dan maniak. Dia membunuh korbannya dengan perhitungan yang sangat matang dan terkadang bisa sangat kejam. Sampai saat ini, tidak ada yang tahu sosok asli pembunuh itu, mereka semua menyebutnya Jackal karena dia selalu berhasil membunuh korbannya... Sampai sekarang.

"Jackal terkenal tidak pernah gagal. Dia akan terobsesi kepada korbannya kalau tidak bisa membunuhnya. Dan sekarang, dia pasti akan mengejar Anda. Anda harus berhati-hati karena sampai saat ini kita tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya."

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya. Merasa siap karena marah. Nam Jidong dan pembunuh psikopat yang entah siapa itu telah berani-beraninya melukai Taehyung, miliknya. Kalau mereka memutuskan berhadapan dengannya, berarti mereka telah memilih musuh yang salah.

 **.**

Taehyung terbangun ketika merasakan lengannya disengat. Ia membuka mata dan bertatapan dengan wajah muda berkacamata yang sangat tampan dan ramah.

"Ah, maaf, aku membangunkanmu," lelaki itu tersenyum ramah, "aku sedang menyuntikkan obat untuk lukamu. Aku sudah berusaha melakukannya selembut mungkin, tetapi sepertinya suntikanku tak selembut yang kukira."

Taehyung mengamati lelaki itu dari jas putih yang dikenakannya, dia adalah dokter.

Lelaki itu mengikuti arah pandangan Taehyung dan tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan, aku Dokter Park Bogum, aku dokter yang merawatmu kemarin ketika kau dibawa ke sini. Kepalamu pasti sakit, ya? Kepalamu terbentur cukup keras, aku menjahit 12 jahitan disana."

"Kecelakaan?" Taehyung berusaha mengingat semuanya, tetapi ingatan terakhirnya hanya sampai pada teriakan Jungkook dan pelukannya yang begitu erat, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Ya, kecelakaan. Menurut keterangan polisi, mobil yang kalian tumpangi di sabotase dan remnya blong. Mobil itu terguling dan kepalamu terbentur benda keras, beruntung kami dapat menyelamatkanmu."

"Bagaimana dengan Jungkook?" Taehyung bertanya cepat, sabotase itu pasti dilakukan oleh musuh Jungkook yang mendendam kepadanya. Apakah Jungkook terluka? Ataukah lelaki itu sudah mati? Dan kenapa bukannya senang tetapi Taehyung malah merasa cemas?

"Maaf karena sudah mengecewakanmu," suara khas itu terdengar dari pintu, "tetapi aku masih hidup."

Taehyung menoleh dan melihat Jungkook berjalan memasuki ruangannya, dengan kemeja hitam dan penampilan yang luar biasa sehat dan tak kelihatan kalau dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Tanpa sadar Taehyung mengernyit, menyesal telah mencemaskan Jungkook. _Lelaki itu mungkin iblis, jadi susah_ _mati_ , gumam Taehyung menyumpah dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kondisinya, Dokter?" Jungkook mengalihkan tatapan matanya dan menatap Dokter Park yang masih berdiri di sana, memeriksa infus Taehyung.

Senyum di wajah Dokter Park tak pernah pudar hingga Taehyung menyadari dua lelaki di depannya ini begitu kontras, yang satu begitu dingin dengan nuansa muram nan gelap yang melingkupinya, dan yang satunya tampak begitu cerah, penuh senyum seolah-olah ia membawa Matahari di atas kepalanya.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik, tetapi dia masih harus banyak istirahat dan berbaring beberapa hari disini. Saya belum bisa merekomendasikan untuk memulangkan dia seperti permintaan anda, Tuan Jeon," ekspresi Dokter Park berubah serius meskipun masih penuh senyum, "karena hal itu akan berbahaya untuknya, kepalanya terbentur parah dan goncangan sekecil apapun akan membuatnya mual dan muntah serta serangan sakit di kepalanya. Anda tentu tidak ingin hal itu terjadi kepadanya, kan?"

"Berapa hari sampai dia bisa normal kembali?" Jungkook membicarakan Taehyung seolah-olah Taehyung tidak ada di ruangan itu.

Dokter Park tampak menghitung, "maksimal tujuh hari, tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kurang dari tujuh hari perkembangannya sudah membaik, kami akan merekomendasikannya untuk bisa dirawat di rumah."

Jungkook tercenung. Tujuh hari, dan Taehyung berada dalam area publik yang cukup berbahaya. Otaknya berputar memikirkan keamanan seperti apa yang harus diterapkannya untuk menjaga Taehyung. Nam Jidong masih dalam pengejaran dan Jackal berada entah dimana, masih mengincar mereka. Jungkook harus menjaga Taehyung dengan ekstra hati-hati.

Dokter Park mengangkat bahunya, dan tersenyum pada Taehyung, "baiklah, Taehyung-shi, saya harus kembali bertugas. Saya yakin Anda akan segera sembuh," senyumnya yang secerah Matahari memancar lagi, membuat Taehyung terpesona, bahkan setelah Dokter Park pergi.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dan mencibir, "jangan bermimpi," desahnya kesal.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dan mengernyit, "apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menatap dokter itu dengan tatapan bodoh dan terpesona seperti perawan yang melihat lelaki pertamanya... Oh, maaf," senyum Jungkook benar-benar mengejek, "aku lupa kalau kau sudah tidak perawan dan akulah lelaki pertamamu."

Taehyung benar-benar marah kepada Jungkook, lelaki itu benar-benar perpaduan dari semua yang ia benci, kurang ajar, tidak sopan, dan menjengkelkan. Mungkin karena itulah Tuhan menciptakannya dengan kesempurnaan fisik yang luar biasa, untuk mengimbangi sifat buruknya.

Jungkook duduk di kursi sebelah Taehyung dan menatap lurus, "aku ulangi, jangan pernah kau terpesona pada dokter muda itu, dia pasti dari kalangan keluarga konvensional dan aku yakin, pendidikan moral dan keluarganya tidak akan menoleransi kau, lelaki yang sudah dilecehkan oleh Jeon Jungkook."

"Hentikan!" Taehyung menggeram, tak tahan akan kata-kata Jungkook yang sepertinya sengaja digunakan untuk menyakitinya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut, seperti ditusuk dengan tongkat besi. Ia meringis dan memegang kepalanya.

Ekspresi Jungkook langsung berubah, lelaki itu berdiri dari kursinya dan setengah duduk di ranjang, memeluk Taehyung.

"Taehyung? Kau kenapa? Taehyung...?"

"Tidak... Aku tidak apa-apa, maafkan aku, kepalaku cuma sedikit sakit."

"Berbaringlah," Jungkook membantu merapikan bantal-bantal di belakang Taehyung, lalu dengan pelan membaringkan Taehyung di ranjang.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, merasakan denyutan itu mulai mereda, dan mendesah.

"Bagaimana?"

Taehyung menarik napas panjang dan membuka mata, menemukan wajah yang luar biasa tampan itu menatapnya dengan cemas, benar-benar cemas, bukan sesuatu yang dibuat-buat.

Apakah Jungkook benar-benar cemas? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah lelaki itu adalah lelaki kejam yang menghancurkan keluarga dan orang tuanya?

Tapi ingatan Taehyung kembali kepada malam kecelakaan itu, sekarang terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya kalau Jungkook benar-benar merengkuhnya malam itu, memeluknya erat-erat dan menahan guncangan-guncangan untuk melindunginya. Mungkin kalau bukan karena pelukan Jungkook, tubuh Taehyung sudah terlempar, dan bukan hanya kepalanya saja yang terluka.

Malam itu, Jungkook jelas-jelas melindunginya. _Tapi, kenapa?_ Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kembali membuat kepala Taehyung sakit, Ia memejamkan matanya lagi.

Hening sejenak, kemudian Jungkook menghela napas, "istirahatlah. Kalau kau perlu apa-apa, kau tinggal menekan tombol di dekat ranjang."

Dan kemudian Jungkook pergi menutup pintu dengan pelan dari luar.

Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan memijit dahinya yang berdenyut, dadanya terasa sakit dan nyeri.

Jadi, seperti ini rasanya... Melihat Taehyung kesakitan hampir membuatnya meledak dalam kecemasan, dan itu semua karena musuh-musuhnya yang hendak mencelakainya.

"Apakah semua baik-baik saja, Tuan?" Namjoon muncul, ia memang sedang bertugas berjaga disana dan cemas melihat Jungkook hanya bersandar di dinding.

Jungkook menoleh, menatap Namjoon dan mengernyit, "ah.. Ya, dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja tadi ada serangan di kepalanya, dia kesakitan."

Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya dan merenung. Jungkook juga tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak anda katakan saja kepadanya?" Gumam Namjoon akhirnya.

Jungkook menyentakkan kepalanya, "soal apa?"

"Semuanya, seharusnya dia tahu semuanya. Itu akan membebaskannya dan juga membebaskan anda."

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, "itu hanya akan menghancurkan hatinya."

Dengan cepat Jungkook mengalihkan pembicaraan, "dokter bilang dia harus seminggu lagi disini, kau atur penjagaan disini, jangan sampai ada yang lengah. Hanya dokter dan perawat khusus untuk Taehyung yang boleh masuk ke ruangan itu, instruksikan pada semuanya."

Jungkook lalu melangkah pergi, dan Namjoon tercenung menatap tuannya itu.

Semua orang selalu takut pada Jungkook. Lelaki itu setampan malaikat, tetapi hatinya sehitam iblis, begitu kata orang-orang. Semua orang memujanya sekaligus menjaga jarak karena ketakutan. Yang mereka tidak tahu, kadang-kadang, tuannya itu bisa seperti malaikat seutuhnya, baik tampilan fisiknya maupun hatinya.

 **.**

"Selamat sore, sepertinya kau sudah lebih sehat." Dokter Park menyapa lagi di sore harinya setelah memeriksa Taehyung, "dan kulihat makan malammu masih utuh, kenapa kau tak memakannya?"

Taehyung mengernyit meskipun mencoba tersenyum lemah kepada Dokter Park.

"Saya masih mual dan muntah-muntah, Dokter."

"Tapi kau harus tetap makan, aku akan memesankan menu lain untukmu, mungkin sup panas dan jus buah bisa menggugah seleramu?"

Mau tak mau Taehyung tersenyum melihat betapa bersemangatnya Dokter Park.

"Terima kasih, Dokter."

Dokter Park menganggukkan kepalanya, "aku cuma tidak menyangka orang sepertimu yang menjadi kekasih Tuan Jeon."

Tertegun Taehyung mendengar perkataan Dokter Park itu.

"Apa?"

Wajah Dokter Park memerah karena malu, ia tampak menyesal telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Taehyung-shi. Lupakan aku telah mengucapkannya, ya?"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak apa-apa, Dokter. Semua yang melihat pasti akan menyangka aku adalah kekasih Jungkook."

"Apalagi melihat tingkah Tuan Jeon di ruang gawat darurat kemarin," Dokter Park terkekeh Taehyung mengernyitkan matanya lagi, _memangnya apa yang dilakukan Jungkook di ruang gawat darurat kemarin?_

Dokter Park sepertinya tahu bahwa Taehyung bertanya-tanya, ia mengangkat bahunya.

"Jangan bilang padanya kalau aku membicarakan Tuan Jeon di belakangnya, ya. Sampai sekarang aku masih merinding mengingat tatapan membunuhnya ketika mengancam akan menghabisi semua dokter dan perawat disini kalau mereka tidak berhasil menyelamatkanmu," ditatapnya Taehyung dengan tatapan menyesal, "sungguh, siapapun yang melihat kelakuannya kemarin pasti akan mengambil kesimpulan yang sama, bahwa Tuan Jeon adalah kekasih yang amat sangat mencintai dan mencemaskanmu."

Taehyung memalingkan muka, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia masih tidak mempercayai kata-kata Dokter Park tentang Jungkook.

"Ah ya, dan sebenarnya dia turut andil dalam menyelamatkan nyawamu."

Ketika Taehyung menatap Dokter Park dengan bingung, Dokter Park mendesah, "hmm... Dia tidak memberitahumu , ya? jangan bilang kalau kau tahu dariku, ya."

"Tahu tentang apa?"

"Malam itu kau kehabisan banyak darah, dan Tuan Jungkook yang kebetulan golongan darahnya sama denganmu, memaksa kami mengambil darahnya untukmu. Sebenarnya kami tidak boleh melakukannya, karena Tuan Jeon juga baru selamat dari kecelakaan yang sama, tetapi dia memaksa dan mengancam kami. Dan benar apa kata orang-orang, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang berani melawan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jeon Jungkook. Lagipula dia adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini, perintahnya harus kami laksanakan."

Kejutan lagi. Taehyung tidak suka dia harus berhutang nyawa kepada lelaki iblis itu... Tetapi entah kenapa, perasaan bahwa darah lelaki itu mengalir di pembuluh nadinya membuat dadanya berdesir oleh suatu perasaan aneh, seolah-olah bagian diri Jungkook sekarang ada di dalam tubuhnya, di dalam dirinya.

Dokter Park menghela napas melihat Taehyung termenung.

"Ah, seharusnya aku tidak terlalu banyak bicara, kau harus segera beristirahat."

Ketika Dokter Park sudah sampai di ambang pintu, Taehyung memanggilnya.

"Dokter..."

Langkah Dokter park berhenti seketika, ia menoleh dan menatap Taehyung bertanya-tanya, "ada apa, Taehyung-shi? Ada yang bisa kubantu? Apakah kau kesakitan?"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, "ah, tidak apa-apa, Dokter. Lupakan saja, terimakasih sudah merawat saya,"

Dokter Park tersenyum, "aku hanya melakukan tugasku, tapi sekaligus aku senang kalau pasienku makin membaik."

Ketika Dokter Park pergi, Taehyung tercenung. Cerita Dokter Park tadi membuatnya bingung. Benarkah itu semua? Bahwa Jungkook sangat mencemaskan keselamatannya?

Pikiran Taehyung teralihkan oleh kesadarannya bahwa saat ini ia tidak sedang dikurung di rumah Jungkook yang punya penjagaan ketat, ia ada di area publik. Sebuah rumah sakit, dan itu berarti kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri semakin besar.

Ia harus melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Jungkook karena ia merasa takut. Ya... Taehyung takut semakin lama ia berada di dalam genggaman Jungkook, pada akhirya ia akan bertekuk lutut di bawah kaki Jungkook, jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

Taehyung hanya perlu seseorang untuk menolongnya. Bisakah Dokter Park menolongnya? Jika Taehyung meminta tolong padanya, akankah Dokter Park mengerti? Dari perkataannya tadi, tampak jelas kalau Dokter Park menganggap Taehyung adalah kekasih Jungkook. Bagaimana jika ia menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya? Mungkinkah Dokter Park akan bersimpati dan menolongnya? Atau mungkin Dokter Park malah melaporkannya pada Jungkook, mengingat rumah sakit ini adalah milik Jungkook.

Malam itu Taehyung tertidur dengan mimpi buruk, dimana Jungkook terus menerus mengucapkan ancaman itu di telinganya, bahwa dia akan membunuh siapapun yang menolong Taehyung dan siapapun yang lengah hingga Taehyung bisa melarikan diri. Kalimat itu terngiang jelas sepanjang malam : _"Kebebasanmu akan digantikan dengan nyawa seseorang, Taehyung..."_

 **.**

Namjoon melapor pagi-pagi sekali kepada Jungkook, "kami berhasil menangkap Nam Jidong."

Jungkook yang sedang menyesap kopinya langsung membanting gelasnya ke meja, "hidup-hidup?" tanyanya sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Namjoon mengangguk, "hidup-hidup."

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Kakinya sedikit terluka, tetapi tidak parah. Dia berusaha melarikan diri dari kami, tetapi kami berhasil menggagalkannya."

"Bagus, bawa dia padaku."

Sosok yang selalu berada dalam bayangan gelap itu mengawasi semuanya dari mobil yang diparkir secara tidak kentara dekat dengan gerbang rumah Jungkook.

Bagus. Mereka sudah menangkap Nam Jidong, itu akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka untuk sementara. Dan ia bisa berbuat apapun yang ia mau untuk menyusun rencana menghabisi Jeon Jungkook... Dan pelacurnya. Jackal tidak pernah gagal membunuh targetnya. Ketika targetnya terlepas, Jackal akan memburunya sampai mati, dan kali keduanya, ia tak akan pernah gagal.

 ***TBC***

 **Mind to review?**

Terima kasih banyak kepada para pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, ngefav, ngefollow dan ngereview, tanpa kalian ff ini tidak akan berlanjut. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	8. Chapter 8 : BAB 8

**Sleep With the Devil** (KookV version)

 **Original story** by **Santhy Agatha**

 **Rated : M**

 **Main cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung** as **Lana**

 **Jeon Jungkook** as **Mikail Reveno**

 **Kim Namjoon** as **Norman**

 **Park Bogum** as **Dokter Teddy**

 **Jackal**

 **Warning : YAOI, M-preg, typo(s).**

 **...**

 **a/n** : Seperti yang tertera di atas, semua isi cerita ini adalah milik kak Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya meremake cerita ini dengan tambahan/pengurangan beberapa kata agar lebih cocok dengan tema yaoi-nya. Mohon maaf kalau ada beberapa kata yang tidak teredit. Intinya, saya cuma mau memuaskan para KookV shipper yang barangkali ingin membaca remake novel ini versi KookV-nya.

 **...**

 **BAB 8**

Jungkook masuk ke kamar perawatan Taehyung tepat tengah malam. Saat itu Taehyung sudah tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya. Dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara, Jungkook berjalan menuju tepi tempat tidur dan berdiri di dekat ranjang tidur Taehyung, mengawasi Taehyung dengan mata tajamnya.

Begitu damai lelaki ini terpejam dalam lelapnya, seolah tak menyadari bahwa sekarang bahaya yang amat besar sedang mengintainya.

Jungkook sedikit membungkuk, lalu menyentuh pelan pipi Taehyung. Lelaki itu mengerang pelan lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya, tetapi tidak terbangun.

Jungkook mengambil resiko dengan menunduk dan mengecup bibir Taehyung, merasakan manisnya bibir itu. Sampai kemudian ia terlarut dalam gairahnya yang tertahan dan melumat bibir Taehyung.

Taehyung merasakan gelenyar panas di seluruh tubuhnya, dan ia menggeliat, ada gairah menjalar dari bibirnya yang terasa nikmat dilumat seseorang. Dengan lemah Taehyung mengerjap setengah tertidur dan membuka mata.

Seseorang itu, yang sedang membungkuk di atas tubuhnya dan melumat bibirnya, adalah Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook sedang melumat bibir Taehyung, kemudian ia berhenti lalu menatap mata Taehyung, menyadari bahwa Taehyung sudah terbangun. Dengan lembut Jungkook menelusurkan tangannya di pipi Taehyung, lalu bibirnya mengikuti gerakan jemarinya.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, _ini pasti mimpi_. Jeon Jungkook di dunia nyata tidak mungkin berbuat selembut ini, lelaki itu pasti akan langsung memaksanya, memperkosanya, dan memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

Ini pasti mimpi, karena sebelum tidur Taehyung berbaring dengan gelisah, mencoba menghapus memori bercintanya dengan Jungkook yang seolah-olah selalu muncul dalam benaknya. Dan karena ini mimpi, tak ada salahnya untuk menikmati.

Taehyung setengah tersenyum, lalu menyentuh pipi Jungkook dengan lembut. Dalam sekejap tubuh Jungkook langsung kaku seperti terkejut merasakan sentuhan lembut jemari Taehyung di pipinya.

Taehyung langsung menarik tangannya panik, apakah Jungkook dalam mimpinya ini akan berubah lagi menjadi Jungkook dalam dunia nyata yang jahat?

Ternyata tidak, Jungkook dalam dunia mimpi ini sangat lembut dan penuh kebaikan. Lelaki itu mengambil jemari Taehyung dan meletakkannya di pipinya.

"Sentuh aku dimanapun kau suka, jangan berhenti..." Bisik Jungkook penuh gairah.

Taehyung tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ini benar-benar mimpi yang sangat menyenangkan. Di bawah tatapan tajam Jungkook, Taehyung mengusapkan jemarinya di wajah Jungkook, mengagumi setiap kesempurnaan yang terpatri disana.

Ketika jemarinya hampir menyentuh bibir Jungkook, ia meraih tangannya, dan mengecupnya lembut, satu persatu jemarinya. Jungkook menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping Taehyung, ranjang rumah sakit yang lembut itu membuat tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan rapat. Tangan Jungkook menggenggam jemari Taehyung, lalu menyentuhkan jemarinya ke kejantanannya yang sudah sangat siap.

"Sentuh aku, Sayang..." Bisiknya parau.

Wajah Taehyung memerah merasakan kekerasan yang panas di telapak tangannya, dengan lembut Jungkook membuka ikat pinggangnya kemudian menurunkan celananya, "rasakanlah tubuhku yang amat sangat mendambamu."

Taehyung meremas kejantanan itu dan Jungkook mengerang, perasaan bahwa Jungkook benar-benar bergairah atas sentuhannya membuat Taehyung merasa senang. Oh ya ampun, ini adalah mimpi erotis terbaik yang pernah dialaminya.

Jemari Taehyung bereksplorasi di tubuh Jungkook, dan lelaki itu membiarkannya sebebas-bebasnya. Akhirnya, ketika bibir Taehyung dengan penuh ingin tahu mencecap kejantanan itu, Jungkook mengangkat kepala Taehyung dengan tatapan tajam yang berkabut penuh gairah.

"Giliranku," geramnya serak.

Taehyung dibaringkan dengan Jungkook berbaring miring menghadapnya, lelaki itu mengecup dahinya, pelipisnya, ujung hidungnya, pipinya, bibirnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang lembut. Lalu bibir itu berhenti di bibir Taehyung, mencicipinya sedikit di tiap ujungnya, meniupkan kehangatan yang basah disana. Membuat Taehyung membuka bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan mendamba.

Jungkook melumat bibir Taehyung yang terbuka dan menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalamnya. Lidah mereka bertautan, panas dan basah. Bibir Jungkook melumat bibir Taehyung tanpa ampun, mencecap setiap sisinya, dengan penuh gairah.

Taehyung merasakan jemari Jungkook mulai membuka satu-persatu pakaian rumah sakit yang dikenakannya, kemudian tangan yang panas itu serasa membakar kulitnya yang telanjang, menyentuhnya dengan intens di semua sisi, menimbulkan geletar yang tiada duanya, membuat Taehyung menggeliat penuh gairah.

Jemari Jungkook menyentuh kejantananya, dan mencumbunya dengan keahlian luar biasa hingga paha Taehyung terbuka, panas, dan basah.

Jungkook sudah berada di atasnya dan menindihnya, Taehyung merasakan kejantanan milik Jungkook yang begitu panas menyentuhnya.

"Apakah..." Napas Jungkook yang panas sedikit terengah, terasa begitu erotis di bibirnya. Jungkook mengecupnya lagi, "apakah aku akan menyakitimu kalau aku..."

Taehyung menggoyangkan pinggulnya putus asa, gairahnya memuncak tanpa ampun, ia ingin Jungkook ada di dalam dirinya, oh ya ampun, ia sangat menginginkannya!

Gerakan-gerakan Taehyung yang tak berpengalaman itu membuat Jungkook menggertakkan giginya, menahan gairahnya yang memuncak. Akhirnya dengan satu gerakan yang mulus, Jungkook menekan dirinya, menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Taehyung.

Percintaan mereka sangat penuh gairah dan luar biasa nikmatnya. Taehyung mencengkeram punggung Jungkook yang berotot, melupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya, ia terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya.

Jungkook berusaha bergerak selembut mungkin, tetapi gairahnya mengalahkan akal sehatnya, ia bergerak dengan penuh gejolak, membawa Taehyung bersamanya. Dan akhirnya ketika puncak itu datang, tubuh mereka menyatu dengan begitu eratnya, dalam ombak kepuasan yang bergulung-gulung menghantam tubuh mereka.

Ketika Jungkook menarik tubuhnya dengan hati-hati dari Taehyung dan berbaring di sebelahnya dengan lengan masih memeluknya erat, Taehyung sudah terlalu kelelahan untuk bergerak - _sungguh mimpi yang luar biasa nikmatnya_ , desah Taehyung dalam hati, masih menggelenyar dalam sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang begitu memuaskan.

Ah, bahkan dalam mimpinya itu, ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas kecupan lembut Jungkook di dahinya sebelum lelaki itu pergi.

 **.**

Ketika terbangun di pagi harinya, Taehyung baru sadar bahwa itu semua bukanlah mimpi. Bajunya memang terpasang rapi dan semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Tetapi rasa pegal dan perih serta kelembapan yang khas di antara kedua pahanya serta aroma parfum Jungkook yang tertinggal di seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya sadar bahwa semalam, Jungkook benar-benar berkunjung ke kamarnya dan bercinta dengannya.

Jungkook memperkosanya lagi ketika ia tidak sadar. Taehyung mengernyit, mencoba menahan rasa terhina yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Tetapi, apakah benar itu sebuah pemerkosaan? Malam kemarin Taehyung amat sangat bersedia untuk bercinta dengan Jungkook. Bahkan ia mengalami orgasme yang begitu hebat! Ya, bahkan tubuhnya pun masih mengingat kenikmatan luar biasa yang didapatnya semalam.

 _Apakah bisa mencapai kepuasan ketika kau diperkosa?_

Taehyung memegang pipinya yang memanas dengan jemarinya, merasa malu dan jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin memang benar di dalam dirinya tersembunyi sosok penggila seks, yang kemarin akhirnya keluar dan menguasai tubuhnya.

Taehyung telah ditaklukkan dalam pesona gairah Jungkook yang luar biasa ahli. Dan sekarang ketakutan menerpa dirinya, bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya nanti ia menyerah dan dengan senang hati bersedia menjadi kekasih Jungkook, bertekuk lutut di kaki lelaki itu seperti orang-orang yang pernah Jungkook kencani? Bagaimana ia mempertanggungjawabkan dirinya kepada ayah dan ibunya nanti?

"Kau tampak sedih..."

Suara itu membuat Taehyung terlonjak kaget, ia menoleh dan mendapati Dokter Park berdiri di ambang pintu, menatapnya cemas.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

 _Kenapa hidupku tidak bisa biasa-biasa saja?_ Tiba-tiba Taehyung merasa sedih atas perjalanan hidupnya. Dihadapkan pada Dokter Park yang selalu tampak ceria dan tanpa beban membuat Taehyung ingin menangis, dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hei... Hei..." Dokter Park mendekati ranjang dan menyentuh lengan Taehyung, "kenapa Taehyung-ssi? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian mengusap air matanya dengan malu, "aku baik-baik saja, Dokter..."

Dengan ragu, Dokter Park duduk di tepi ranjang, "apakah kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu, Tuan Jeon... Aku mengerti, mengingat sifat keras dan dominannya yang terkenal itu... pasti berat menjadi kekasihnya."

Taehyung menatap Dokter Park tajam, "aku bukan kekasihnya, aku membencinya setengah mati hingga ingin membunuhnya," desis Taehyung penuh kemarahan.

Dokter Park terpana kaget, "apa? Bukankah... Bukankah..."

"Dokter, aku bukan kekasihnya, aku disekap di rumahnya selama ini..." dan semua cerita itu mengalir dari mulut Taehyung, mulai dari kisah bisnis ayahnya yang dihancurkan Jungkook, kematian kedua orang tuanya, usahanya membalas dendam, sampai kemudian dirinya yang malah berakhir dalam sekapan Jungkook.

Dokter Park mendengarkan semua dengan takjub, dan ketika semua kisah itu berakhir, Dokter Park menatap Taehyung tak percaya.

"Wow... Tunggu sebentar, beri aku waktu, aku tak tahu harus bicara apa."

Taehyung menatap Dokter Park penuh tekad, "aku mohon bantuanmu untuk melepaskanku dari sini, hanya Dokter dan perawat kepercayaanmu yang boleh masuk ke ruangan ini, sedangkan di luar semua penjaga berjaga ketat. Aku mohon, Dokter. Aku sudah melupakan pembalasan dendamku, yang aku inginkan hanyalah melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Jungkook, dia orang yang sangat jahat dan kejam, mungkin aku akan berakhir mati di tangannya."

Dokter Park tercenung mendengar kata-kata Taehyung, "oke... Aku akan mencari cara, meskipun sepertinya sulit," dokter muda itu berdehem, "aku tidak menyangka kalau reputasi jahat Tuan Jeon memang benar adanya, menyekap orang yang tidak bersalah dan memaksanya menjadi kekasihnya, itu benar-benar tidak bisa dibenarkan," dengan penuh keyakinan, Dokter Park menggenggam kedua bahu Taehyung dan meremasnya lembut, "aku akan mengabarimu nanti, yang pasti, aku akan membantumu, Taehyung, agar kau bisa lepas dari cengkraman Tuan Jeon yang jahat."

 **.**

Jungkook memasuki kamar perwatan Taehyung, hanya selang beberapa menit setelah Dokter Park pergi, dan Taehyung senang karenanya, itu berarti tidak mungkin Jungkook mendengar percakapannya dengan Dokter Park tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung tajam tanpa senyum.

Ketika Taehyung menatap Jungkook, mau tak mau kenangan percintaan mereka semalam berkelebatan dalam benaknya, tak tahan akan semua bayangan erotis itu, Taehyung pun memalingkan mukanya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Taehyung," Jungkook memanggil nama Taehyung dengan nada jengkel, "kau harus cepat sehat agar aku bisa membawamu pulang, disini tidak aman."

"Kau yang diincar oleh musuh-musuhmu, kenapa aku yang harus repot?" Sela Taehyung marah dengan tatapan berapi-api.

Jungkook membalas tatapan Taehyung tak kalah tajam, "karena kau adalah kekasihku, dan Jackal sedang mengincar kita berdua."

 _Jackal, siapa orang yang mau menyandang nama yang sangat_ _mengerikan itu?_ Taehyung mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung.

"Jackal adalah nama pembunuh bayaran yang disewa oleh musuhku," Jungkook melirik buku jarinya yang memar, yang kemarin dipakainya untuk menghajar Nam Jidong habis-habisan, sampai lelaki itu terkapar penuh darah, bahkan sudah tak mampu lagi memohon ampun kepadanya, "dia selalu berhasil membunuh siapapun yang menjadi targetnya. Dan kemarin kita berhasil lolos dari kecelakaan yang direncanakan oleh Jackal... Psikopat itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia berhasil membunuh kita berdua."

Bulu kuduk Taehyung meremang, orang bernama Jackal ini terdengar begitu mengerikan...

"Kau tidak aman disini, Taehyung," Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihat Jackal, tidak ada yang tahu dia laki-laki atau perempuan, dia bisa menjadi siapapun. Bahkan saat ini aku tidak bisa mempercayai pengawal-pengawalku sendiri, kecuali Namjoon. Disini keadaanmu sangat riskan, di rumahku kau akan aman."

Dengan tercenung Jungkook mengawasi Taehyung, "kurasa kau sudah cukup sehat untuk pulang, nanti malam aku akan mengurus kepulanganmu dari rumah sakit ini."

Kalau ia pulang, maka kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri akan menguap begitu saja, pikir Taehyung panik. Ia tidak boleh pulang ke rumah itu!

Dengan impulsif Taehyung memegang kepalanya, pura-pura kesakitan.

"Kenapa, Taehyung?" Jungkook langsung bertanya cemas.

"Kepalaku... Kepalaku..." Taehyung mengerang, berusaha sebaik mungkin terdengar kesakitan.

"Dokter!" Jungkook memanggil setengah berteriak dan Dokter Park yang kebetulan ada di dekat situ langsung masuk dengan cemas.

"Ada apa Tuan Jeon?"

"Dia kesakitan!" suara Jungkook meninggi, "kupikir kondisinya lebih baik sehingga besok dia bisa pulang, tetapi dia kesakitan, kenapa dia kesakitan?! Kau bilang lukanya akan membaik..."

Dengan cepat Dokter Park menangkap isyarat mata Taehyung dan membaca situasi, ia berdehem mencoba terdengar serius, "seperti yang saya bilang, kondisinya masih belum stabil, Tuan Jeon. Kadang dia tampak baik, tapi kadang goncangan sekecil apapun bisa membuatnya kesakitan. Saya menganjurkan Anda agar tidak membawanya pulang dulu, atau kesembuhannya akan terhambat."

Jungkook tercenung dan menatap Taehyung frustasi, "baiklah. Sembuhkan dia dulu!" gumamnya dingin.

Dan Taehyung mendesah lega dalam hati, kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri masih ada.

 **.**

Malam itu jam delapan, jadwal pemeriksaan Taehyung oleh Dokter Park, lelaki itu datang tepat waktu, kali ini membawa seorang perawat laki-laki.

Ketika Taehyung menyadari Dokter Park memasuki ruangan, ia langsung terduduk tegak, waspada.

"Dokter..."

Dokter Park memberi isyarat, menyuruh Taehyung menutup mulutnya. Lalu mempersiapkan jarum suntik.

Yang tidak disangka Taehyung, ketika perawat itu sedang memeriksa infusnya, Dokter Park tiba-tiba menusukkan jarum suntik yang tadi di pegangnya ke tubuh perawat itu. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh perawat itu langsung ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Dokter Park menopang tubuh perawat itu dan menyandarkannya di ranjang.

"Kau bisa bangun?" Tanya Dokter Park cepat.

Taehyung masih terpana akan kesigapan gerakan Dokter Park, sampai kemudian ia sadar bahwa Dokter Park sedang bertanya padanya, ia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus, bisakah kau menukar bajumu dengan baju perawat ini? Aku akan menutup tirai untuk memberimu privasi."

Dokter Park langsung menutup tirai dan menunggu di luar tirai.

Detik itu juga Taehyung sadar, ini adalah rencana Dokter Park untuk melepaskannya!

Dengan sigap, melupakan denyutan sakit yang lagi-lagi menyergap kepalanya, Taehyung mencoba berdiri, dan ketika bisa, ia langsung melepas pakaiannya dan menukarnya dengan baju perawat itu.

Setelah semua beres, Taehyung memanggil Dokter Park yang segera mengangkat perawat yang masih pingsan itu dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang, lalu menyelimuti perawat itu.

"Kau harus bersikap biasa dan tidak mencurigakan," gumam Dokter Park ketika Taehyung sedang memasang masker di wajahnya, lalu mendekap papan pemeriksaan di dadanya.

"Ayo!"

Jantung Taehyung berdegup kencang ketika Dokter Park membuka pintu. Dua penjaga yang ditempatkan Jungkook di pintu tampak sedang bercakap-cakap. Dokter Park mengangguk kepada mereka dan mereka membalas dengan senyum.

Posisi tubuh Dokter Park menutupi Taehyung sehingga tidak terlalu kelihatan, lalu ia menggiring Taehyung menuju lorong meninggalkan pengawal itu jauh di belakang.

Ketika akhirnya mereka membelok di lorong tanpa ketahuan, Taehyung menarik napas, lega luar biasa. Dokter Park mengajak Taehyung sambil setengah berlari ke tempat parkir, menuju kebebasannya.

 **.**

Namjoon menyerahkan berkas-berkas itu kepada Jungkook yang duduk di sofa.

"Ini beberapa orang yang mungkin bisa kita curigai."

Jungkook mengambil berkas itu dan membacanya, lalu membolak-baliknya. Matanya terpaku pada salah satu foto di berkas itu, "kenapa dia masuk ke dalam daftar ini?"

Namjoon melirik berkas itu, "karena kami menyaring semua pegawai rumah sakit yang masuk kurang dari 2 bulan sebelum kejadian kecelakaan itu."

Jungkook mengernyit lama. Sebelum kemudian wajahnya menegang.

"Dia punya akses bebas masuk ke ruang perawatan Taehyung, kita harus ke rumah sakit segera!"

Jungkook meraih jasnya dan melangkah tergesa ke pintu diikuti oleh Namjoon. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan, pintu di sisi lainnya terbuka, beberapa pengawal Jungkook masuk dengan wajah panik dan nafas terengah.

"Tuan Jungkook, Kim Taehyung melarikan diri dari rumah sakit!"

 ***TBC***

 **Mind to review?**

 **.**

 **Author's note :**

Maafkan saya karena updatenya super-duper telat. Aku gak nyangka kalau bakal ngaret banget, dan gak sadar juga udah hampir sebulan ff ini gak di update. Tapi aku tetap cuma publish satu chapter dan akan diusahakan update cepat(tapi disesuaikan dengan keadaan aku, ya).

Akhir kata, terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca dan memberikan review serta apresiasi lainnya, aku sangat berterimakasih. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	9. Chapter 9 : BAB 9

**Sleep With the Devil** (KookV version)

 **Original story** by **Santhy Agatha**

 **Rated : M**

 **Main cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung** as **Lana**

 **Jeon Jungkook** as **Mikail Reveno**

 **Kim Namjoon** as **Norman**

 **Park Bogum/Dokter Park** as **Dokter Teddy**

 **Warning : YAOI, M-preg, typo(s).**

 **...**

 **a/n** : Seperti yang tertera di atas, semua isi cerita ini adalah milik kak Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya meremake cerita ini dengan tambahan/pengurangan beberapa kata agar lebih cocok dengan tema yaoi-nya. Mohon maaf kalau ada beberapa kata yang tidak teredit. Intinya, saya cuma mau memuaskan para KookV shipper yang barangkali ingin membaca remake novel ini versi KookV-nya.

 **...**

 **BAB 9**

Dokter Park mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang menembus kemacetan jalan raya, mereka lalu tiba di belokan yang mengarah ke luar kota, menuju jalanan yang sepi. Taehyung yang selama ini diam karena menahan rasa tegang dalam perjalanan menoleh dan menatap Dokter Park penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Kita akan kemana, Dokter?"

Dokter Park menoleh lalu tersenyum manis, "ke rumah di pinggiran kota, tempatnya seperti villa di pegunungan, kau akan aman di sana dan Tuan Jeon tidak akan bisa menjangkaumu."

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke depan, pemandangan di luar adalah hutan dan jalanan yang berkelok-kelok, malam semakin gelap dan Taehyung mulai merasa mengantuk. Akhirnya ia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di kursi dan mulai tertidur.

 **.**

Jungkook menatap marah pada perawat yang dibius untuk menggantikan Taehyung di ranjang. Dua pengawalnya yang tadi berjaga di depan kamar Taehyung berdiri ketakutan dengan wajah lebam bekas pukulan Jungkook.

"Kenapa kalian bisa sebodoh itu, hah?" Suara Jungkook terdengar tenang, tetapi intensitas kemarahannya membuat bulu kuduk dua anak buahnya berdiri.

Para pengawal itu saling bertatapan mencoba berkata-kata, tetapi tak bisa. Mereka memang bersalah. Namjoon sebagai atasan mereka telah menginstruksikan untuk memeriksa siapapun yang akan masuk dan keluar dari kamar perawatan Taehyung. Tetapi karena Dokter Park tampaknya terbiasa keluar masuk ruangan ini dengan bebas, mereka jadi lengah dan membiarkannya. Siapa sangka kalau Dokter Park adalah Jackal yang ditakuti itu?

Jungkook masih menatap marah pada kedua pengawalnya, memikirkan hukuman apa yang cukup kejam untuk dilimpahkan atas kebodohan mereka. Taehyung melarikan diri, dan bukan hanya melarikan diri. Demi Tuhan! Dia sekarang ada di tangan Jackal.

Namjoon datang, menyerahkan setumpuk berkas lagi, mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook.

"Sepertinya dugaan Anda benar, Tuan. Profil Dokter Park sangat mirip dengan profil Jackal. Dia lulusan jenius dari jurusan kedokteran, kehidupannya sangat misterius, dan menurut desas-desus, ibunya meninggal karena bunuh diri. Dia terdaftar sebagai dokter pelamar di rumah sakit ini sejak dua bulan yang lalu, dan ketika kami melakukan pengecekan terhadap latar belakangnya, semuanya kosong, tidak ada satupun data tentangnya, seolah semuanya telah dihapus."

"Cari sampai dapat," Jungkook menggertakkan giginya, "apapun itu. Alamat, nomor mobilnya, apapun untuk bisa mengarahkan kita kepadanya. Kita harus menemukan Taehyung, sebelum terlambat," Jungkook memejamkan mata, sejenak merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Taehyung harus selamat, meskipun sekarang hal itu diragukan, karena Taehyung berada di tangan Jackal yang sangat kejam. Jungkook akan menempuh segala cara untuk mendapatkan

Taehyung kembali, dan dalam keadaan hidup.

 **.**

"Taehyung, kita sudah sampai," Dokter Park mengguncang bahu Taehyung lembut.

Taehyung membuka matanya dan menemukan mobil mereka diparkir di sebuah villa tua berwarna putih yang sangat indah dihujani cahaya lampu yang remang-remang.

Dokter Park turun terlebih dahulu, lalu membuka pintu penumpang dan membantu Taehyung turun. Mereka berjalan bersisian memasuki teras rumah, ketika Dokter Park membuka kunci pintu rumah itu, Taehyung mengernyit dan bertanya.

"Ini rumahmu, Dokter?"

Dokter muda itu tersenyum lagi dan menggeleng, "bukan, ini properti milik sahabatku yang dititipkan kepadaku, sekarang dia sedang berada di luar negeri. Kupikir tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling aman untukmu... Kau bisa bersembunyi di sini untuk sementara, karena aku tahu Tuan Jeon pasti sedang sangat marah sekarang dan dia pasti akan menggunakan segala cara untuk menemukanmu."

Taehyung menggigil mendengar kemungkinan itu, dan membiarkan dirinya digiring masuk ke dalam villa itu. Bagian dalam villa itu sangat indah, secantik bagian luarnya, dengan ornamen Belanda yang kuno dan rapi, tampak begitu nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"Ayo, kuantar kau ke kamarmu, kau bisa beristirahat disana, aku yakin kau pasti capek setelah perjalanan panjang." Dokter Park melangkah melalui anak tangga dan Taehyung mengikutinya.

Kamar untuk Taehyung adalah kamar sederhana yang tertata rapi, dan ranjang bulu angsa berseprai putih di tengah ranjang tampak sangat empuk dan menggoda untuk ditiduri. Tanpa sadar Taehyung menguap dan Dokter Park terkekeh.

"Tidurlah,Taehyung. Semoga besok pagi kau bangun dengan lebih segar."

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terima kasih, Dokter, terima kasih atas segalanya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterimakasih kepadamu karena sudah menyelamatkan aku dari Jungkook."

Dokter Park melangkah ke pintu, senyumnya tampak misterius di balik cahaya remang-remang, "tidak apa-apa, Taehyung. Aku senang bisa membawamu ke sini," lalu lelaki itu melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

 **.**

Taehyung terbangun karena merasa sangat haus , iaterduduk di ranjang dan sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling, dan mendapati keadaan gelap di luar sana. _Mungkin ini_ _masih dini hari_ , pikirnya.

Dengan langkah hati-hati Taehyung turun dari ranjang, dan keluardari kamar. Dimanakah dapurnya? Ia ingin minum...

Lorong lantai dua tampak gelap, tetapi ada cahaya putih diujung sana, _mungkin itu dapurnya..._ pikir Taehyung dalam lalu melangkah hati-hati menuju cahaya itu, dan terbawake sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka di ujung lorong.

Taehyung membukanya, dan tertegun. Ini bukan dapur. Ia sudahhendak membalikkan badan, ketika pandangan matanyaterpaku pada sesuatu, dan wajahnya memucat.

Di sana, di salah satu sisi tembok ruangan itu penuh dengan foto-fotoyang ditempel. Dan itu bukan foto-foto biasa, itu foto-fotoJungkook sedang melakukan aktivitasnya, beberapa diantaranya terdapat Jungkook yang sedang bersama Taehyung. Danmelihat ekspresi Jungkook di sana, tampaknya foto-foto itudiambil dengan kamera tersembunyi, tanpa seizin objeknya.

"Ada pepatah, kalau rasa ingin tahu yang besar suatu saatakan menjadi penyebab kematianmu."

Taehyung terlonjak kaget, mendengar suara yang mendesisitu, ia membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan dengansosok Dokter Park yang berdiri diam di balik bayang-bayang.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, seperti biasanya, tetapi senyumnya yang sekarang bukanlah senyum manis secerah Matahari,melainkan seringai jahat yang menakutkan.

 **.**

"Kita sudah berhasil melacak mobilnya," Namjoon datang dengan terengah, mendatangi Jungkook yang menunggu sambil mondar-mandir tak tenang dalam ruangannya.

Jungkook langsung berdiri dan bergegas, ia menyiapkan senjatanya, belati berat yang selama ini terselip di balik kaos kakinya dan sebuah magnum miliknya. Kalau ia harus membunuh demi Taehyung, akan ia lakukan. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, semoga ia tidak terlambat datang.

 **.**

Mata Taehyung hanya bisa menatap dalam ketakutan, lelaki di depannya ini sudah berubah total, dari lelaki ramah dan baik hati menjadi monster yang menakutkan, Tubuh Taehyung diikat di sebuah kursi dan Taehyung sepenuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, di bawah kuasa psikopat gila yang sekarang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memainkan pisau di tangannya.

"Membunuh dengan pisau adalah favoritku," Dokter Park memainkan pisau itu di dekat Taehyung, membuat kilatannya menyilaukan dalam kegelapan, "karena itulah aku dipanggil

Jackal," lelaki itu terkekeh mengerikan melihat sinar ketakutan yang terpancar dari mata Taehyung, "yah, kenalkan, akulah Jackal yang kalian cari-cari itu."

Taehyung mencoba meronta, kengerian merayapi dirinya ketika menyadari bahwa lelaki di depannya ini bukan saja orang jahat, tetapi seorang psikopat menakutkan yang pernah diceritakan oleh Jungkook.

Dokter Park tertawa melihat usaha Taehyung yang sia-sia untuk melarikan diri, kemudian mendorong kursi Taehyung ke dinding dan menekankan pisaunya di pipi Taehyung.

"Pisau ini sangat tajam," Dokter Park memain-mainkan pisau itu di pipi Taehyung, "aku ragu apakah Jungkook masih mau menjadikanmu pelacurnya kalau wajahmu rusak," diletakkannya besi dingin itu di pipi Taehyung, membuat mata Taehyung terpejam ketakutan.

Tetapi kemudian kata-kata Dokter Park menyulut amarahnya, dia bukan pelacurnya Jungkook!

"Aku bukan pelacur Jungkook!" dengan Lantang Taehyung meneriakkan bantahannya. Dan rupanya bantahannya itu malahan memancing emosi Dokter Park.

"Bukan pelacurnya katamu? Kau tidur dengannya dan menikmatinya, kau menerima segala fasilitas yang dia berikan dengan suka rela, dan kau membayar dengan tubuhmu. Dari pengamatanku, kau adalah pelacur yang paling disukai dan istimewa di mata Jungkook dibandingkan pelacur-pelacurnya yang lain, dan aku membayangkan kepuasan yang kudapatkan ketika dia menyaksikan tubuhmu yang sudah mati, penuh dengan sayatan pisau."

Lalu Dokter Park tertawa mengerikan, "mari kita mulai ritual ini... Aku akan menyayatmu pelan-pelan di bagian-bagian tubuhmu hingga kau akan mati pelan-pelan kehabisan darah..."

Pisau itu berkelebatan dengan main-main di depan Taehyung, "lalu aku akan membuang tubuhmu tepat di depan mata Jungkook, pasti aku akan sangat puas... Sebelum aku menghabisi Jungkook dengan tanganku sendiri," dengan tawa mengerikannya yang terkekeh menakutkan. Dokter Park mengayunkan pisaunya, dan dalam sekejap, Taehyung merasakan pedih karena sayatan besi tajam itu di lengannya.

 **.**

Jungkook memasuki rumah itu dengan marah, Namjoon dan pengawalnya yang lain sudah mengepung villa putih itu. Villa itu tenang dan sepi seolah tidak ada siapapun di sana. Lalu mata Jungkook mengarah ke pintu di ujung lorong yang setengah terbuka, dan melangkah kesana, lalu masuk dengan marah ketika melihat apa yang terjadi disana.

Dokter Park sudah melukai Taehyung dengan dua sayatan berdarah di lengan Taehyung, membuat Taehyung meringis menahan sakit dan nyeri dalam kondisi terikat di kursi dan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Lepaskan dia, Jackal," suara Jungkook dingin, mencoba menahan kemarahannya dengan terkendali. Lelaki itu sedang memegang pisau di dekat Taehyung, ia tidak ingin Taehyung terluka lebih dari ini.

Dokter Park membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum melihat Jungkook berdiri di ruangan itu.

"Ah... Sang pangeran penyelamat akhirnya datang," dengan tenang Dokter Park mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah Jungkook, "kau lihat, Jungkook. Pelacurmu ini sedang dalam proses meregang nyawa, tadinya aku ingin mempersembahkan mayatnya kepadamu. Tetapi rupanya kau datang terlalu cepat."

"Aku akan membunuhmu, kau tahu itu," geram Jungkook marah.

Tawa Dokter Park membahana ke seluruh ruangan. "Tentu saja, sekarangpun aku tahu bahwa seluruh pengawalmu sedang mengepung tempat ini, siap menembakku kapanpun aku lengah," dengan cepat Dokter Park bergerak ke sebelah Taehyung lalu menempelkan pisau tajam itu ke lehernya, "tapi sebelum kau membunuhku, aku akan membunuh pelacur ini dulu."

Taehyung terkesiap, menahan sakit dan ketakutan ketika besi dingin itu menempel di lehernya, lapisannya yang tajam telah menyayat lehernya, menimbulkan sedikit perih di sana.

"Kalau kau lakukan sesuatu kepadanya, aku bersumpah kau akan mati mengenaskan di tanganku," kali ini Jungkook sudah tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya, "aku akan membunuhmu dengan pelan dan mengerikan hingga kau akan merasakan setiap detik menjelang kematianmu."

"Kau ketakutan, Jungkook. Kau takut aku menyakiti pelacur ini, bisa kulihat di matamu," Dokter Park menatap Jungkook dengan senyuman gilanya, memain-mainkan pisaunya di leher Taehyung, "satu sayatan saja, dan aku akan memotong nadinya, tepat di leher... Darahnya akan memancar keluar dan dia akan mati dengan cepat... Tepat di depan kedua matamu... Dan aku rela mati demi kepuasan menyaksikan adegan itu," lalu dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Dokter Park mengangkat pisaunya, lalu membuat gerakan menghujam untuk menikam leher Taehyung.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, menanti detik-detik kematiannya. Tetapi kemudian ia tidak merasakan sakit, apakah memang kematian tidak terasa sakit? Dengan ragu ia membuka matanya, dan langsung terkesiap dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Jungkook sedang menahan pisau itu, dengan tangan telanjang. Bagian tajam pisau itu mengiris telapak tangannya, tetapi lelaki itu menggenggam pisau itu tanpa ekspresi, meskipun darah mulai bercucuran dari tangannya, mengenai Taehyung.

Sekali lagi, Jungkook menyelamatkan Taehyung dari kematian.

Dokter Park tampak terperangah dengan gerakan Jungkook yang tak disangkanya itu, ia berusaha menarik pisaunya dari genggaman Jungkook, tetapi Jungkook menarik pisau itu dan melemparnya jauh-jauh.

"Aku akan menghajarmu sebelum membunuhmu..." Jungkook menerjang Dokter Park ke lantai, dan mereka bergulat saling memukul. Tetapi Dokter Park, Jackal itu tidak terbiasa berkelahi dengan tangan kosong sehingga ia kewalahan, Jungkook terus dan terus menghajarnya tanpa ampun, ketika kemudian rintihan Taehyung menghentikannya.

Jungkook melihat Taehyung kehilangan kesadarannya, mulai oleng dalam kondisi terikat di kursi. Perhatian Jungkook teralih, dan ia berdiri untuk meraih Taehyung, pada saat itulah, Dokter Park yang sudah babak belur mencoba meraih pisau yang dilemparkan Jungkook tadi, ia berhasil meraihnya dan mengarahkannya untuk menikam punggung Jungkook dan... DOR!

Tubuh Dokter Park ambruk ke lantai karena tembakan itu. Jungkook menoleh ke belakang, melihat Dokter Park ambruk dengan pisau masih di tangannya, dan ia lalu menoleh ke pintu, ke arah Namjoon yang memegang pistol di tangannya.

"Bereskan dia," Jungkook memerintah cepat, lalu perhatiannya sepenuhnya terarah kepada Taehyung, tidak dirasakannya telapak tangannya yang tersayat dalam, ia membuka ikatan Taehyung, dan lelaki itu langsung jatuh ambruk ke pelukannya.

 **.**

Ketika kesadarannya kembali, Taehyung berada dalam ruangan putih, dan ia memejamkan matanya lagi, tak pernah sebelumnya ia merasa begitu bersyukur berada di dalam ruangan ini.

Kengerian masih merayapinya, membayangkan pisau yang berkelebatan di wajahnya, di tubuhnya, di lengannya...

 _Aduh!_

Taehyung merasa nyeri yang amat sangat dan menoleh ke arah lengannya, lengannya itu sudah dibalut perban yang amat tebal, nyerinya masih terasa tetapi lebih karena trauma mendalam Taehyung akibat pengalaman buruknya itu.

Taehyung terduduk, Jungkook telah menyelamatkannya, sekali lagi. Kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya? Apakah benar karena ia dianggap sebagai pelacur istimewanya? Karena ia melayani Jungkook dengan tubuhnya? Dengan pucat Taehyung memalingkan mukanya, merasa dirinya begitu rendah.

Jungkook menyelamatkannya. Taehyung memejamkan matanya, membayangkan bagaimana Jungkook, menghalangi pisau yang hendak menikamnya dengan tangannya. Taehyung masih ingat darah yang mengalir dari tangan Jungkook, dan mau tidak mau Taehyung menyadari sudah beberapa kali ia diselamatkan oleh Jungkook.

 _Kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya?_ Itu adalah pertanyaan yang tak bisa dijawabnya. Bertahun-tahun Taehyung menumbuhkan kebencian di hatinya, memupuk rasa dendam yang mendalam, dengan pengetahuan bahwa Jungkook yang jahat telah menghancurkan keluarganya. Yah, Jungkook memang jahat. Tetapi selain mengurung Taehyung, dia memperlakukan Taehyung dengan baik... Apakah dia memang menganggap Taehyung sebagai kekasihnya?

Pipi Taehyung memerah membayangkan itu semua. Apakah semua kebaikan Jungkook murni disebabkan karena dorongan gairah?

Seharusnya Taehyung merasa terhina, tetapi tidak, perasaannya terasa hangat tanpa ia kehendakki. Ia tidak boleh merasa seperti ini. Kebenciannya adalah satu-satunya senjata untuk menghadapi lelaki itu... Kalau sampai Taehyung merasakan perasaan lebih kepada Jungkook... Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir perasaan yang menggayutinya.

Dengan gemetar ia meraba lengannya yang di perban, dan menangis. Seluruh kehidupannya berubah hanya dalam waktu singkat, seluruh rencana yang dibuatnya matang-matang telah hancur, dan ia sekarang terpuruk di sini. Kembali dalam cengkeraman lelaki iblis itu, dan bahkan sekali lagi berhutang nyawa kepadanya.

"Jangan menangis."

Taehyung terlonjak ketika suara itu terdengar di dekatnya, dengan ketakutan ia menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook di sana, duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari ranjang dan mengamatinya.

Dengan kasar Taehyung menghapus air matanya dan menatap Jungkook dengan sorot marah, "semua ini gara-gara kau!" serunya menuduh, "kalau kau tidak melibatkanku dalam kehidupanmu yang penuh musuh itu, aku tidak akan mengalami ini!"

"Dan kalau kau tidak gampang tertipu oleh bujuk rayu dokter yang selalu tersenyum itu, kau tidak akan diculik dengan mudah," sela Jungkook tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin lepas darimu, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti dan melepaskan aku?" Kali ini Taehyung berteriak penuh frustrasi, "aku mohon, aku sudah muak berada di sini... Aku..."

"Tidakkah engkau merasa bahagia disini, Tae?" Jungkook mendekat ke ranjang dan menyentuh dagu Taehyung dengan jemarinya. Pada saat itulah Taehyung melihat, telapak tangan Jungkook juga di balut perban, "aku memenuhi kebutuhanmu, aku memberimu apa yang tidak bisa kau beli dengan uangmu sendiri, apakah menurutmu itu tidak cukup?"

"Aku bukan pelacur," desis Taehyung tajam. "Kekayaan dan ketampananmu sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya untukku, yang aku inginkan hanya kematianmu, karena kau telah kudapatkan, aku sudah cukup puas bisa lepas darimu!" Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan menantang.

Lelaki itu menatap Taehyung tajam, lalu mengangkat bahunya dan menatap Taehyung lurus-lurus, "sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu," ditatapnya Taehyung dengan serius, "bagaimana kondisimu?"

Jungkook menunduk dan mengamati Taehyung. Taehyung terdiam, otomatis memalingkan wajahnya dari Jungkook.

"Taehyung," Jungkook memanggil Taehyung dengan penuh penekanan, membuat lelaki itu akhirnya mau menatap matanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Taehyung ketus, "sekalipun aku tahu semua ini terjadi karena kau dan musuh-musuhmu."

Jungkook terkekeh, "hmm... Mengingat kau sudah kembali galak kepadaku, aku yakin kau sudah sembuh," Jungkook menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Taehyung, "maafkan aku."

Taehyung tertegun karena permintaan maaf Jungkook, ia menatap Jungkook dengan hati-hati.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Karena membuatmu terlibat dalam situasi berbahaya ini," lelaki itu mengangkat bahu, "situasi seperti ini tidak akan bisa terhindarkan, mengingat kondisiku. Tetapi kau harus tahu, ketika kau bersamaku, aku akan menjagamu."

Taehyung mendengus, "aku lebih memilih tidak bersamamu. Kalau aku sendirian aku pasti akan lebih baik-baik saja."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung tajam, "tidak bisa. Situasi kemarin membuat kau dikenal sebagai kesayanganku. Orang yang mengincarku pasti akan mengincarmu, karena kaulah yang paling lemah. Itu membuatmu harus selalu bersamaku, di bawah perlindunganku," Jungkook menatap Taehyung lurus-lurus, " **kau adalah kelemahanku**."

Pipi Taehyung memerah, bukan cuma karena arti mendalam dalam kata-kata Jungkook barusan. Tetapi karena cara Jungkook mengucapkannya, begitu erotis dan penuh makna seolah-olah Jungkook mengucapkan sesuatu yang sensual dari perkataannya yang biasa itu.

Dan Jungkook tampaknya sengaja. _Sialan lelaki itu_. Ia sengaja mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan nada sensual untuk mempengaruhi Taehyung.

"Kau bebas keluar masuk seisi rumah ini, tapi aku mohon padamu, jangan mencoba melarikan diri dari rumah ini. Aku memang jahat, tapi aku akan menjagamu, tidak demikian halnya dengan musuh-musuhku," Jungkook mengangkat tangannya yang terluka untuk mengusap rambutnya, dan Taehyung langsung teringat peristiwa itu, ketika Jungkook dengan

cepat menggenggam pisau itu, menghalanginya untuk terluka, tanpa sadar ia bergidik ngeri.

"Ya," gumam Jungkook, memperhatikan reaksi Taehyung, "kau seharusnya takut, Taehyung. Karena mereka semua akan melakukan apa saja untuk melukaiku lewat dirimu. Kau aman di sini, bersamaku. Dan aku yakin kau berpikiran sehat sehingga tahu bahwa kau lebih baik tetap berada di sini."

 **.**

Kebebasan keluar masuk kamar ini dinikmati oleh Taehyung sepenuhnya. Oh, ia memang masih bermaksud pergi, tapi tidak sekarang. Ia masih trauma akan kejadian itu. Setidaknya di rumah ini ia aman. Namjoon masih mengawasinya diam-diam ketika ia mondar-mandir keluar kamar, terutama ketika ia berjalan-jalan di taman. Tetapi Taehyung belajar untuk mengabaikannya.

Sore itu, suasana rumah sangat sepi, dan Taehyung berjalan menelusuri area lantai satu rumah itu. Rumah itu sangat luas dengan lorong-lorong yang tidak tahu akan menuju kemana, sepertinya tidak cukup satu hari untuk menjelajahi keseluruhan rumah itu. Taehyung berhenti di sebuah pintu yang terbuka dan sedikit mengintip. Ia terpesona menemukan rak-rak tinggi yang memenuhi dinding-dindingnya, penuh dengan buku!

Dengan bersemangat Taehyung memasuki ruangan itu, dan berdiri terkagum-kagum sambil mengamati buku-buku di dalam rak itu. Jungkook rupanya penggemar buku-buku sastra klasik, berbagai bacaan tampak menggoda siap untuk dinikmati.

"Kau sepertinya suka membaca."

Suara Jungkook mengejutkan Taehyung, ia menoleh dan saat itu baru menyadari kalau Jungkook duduk di sudut ruangan, di meja kerjanya yang besar dan mempelajari berkas-berkas perusahaannya, lelaki itu menatapnya dengan mata hitam yang tajam.

Dengan angkuh Taehyung mendongakkan dagunya, "ya, aku suka membaca, tetapi buku-buku mahal di sini termasuk yang tidak bisa kubeli," Taehyung tanpa sadar mengernyit.

"Kau boleh membaca di sini," Jungkook menawarkan, tampak begitu berbaik hati.

Tetapi Taehyung merasakan ada sesuatu di sana, sesuatu yang berbeda yang sedikit menakutkan baginya. Ketegangan seksual yang memenuhi ruangan ini terasa begitu tidak nyaman. Dan meskipun tawaran Jungkook terasa begitu menggoda, Taehyung tidak berani.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu," Jungkook mengangkat alis melihat Taehyung nampak ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak akan mengganggumu, Tae," lelaki itu mengulang lagi katakatanya, "aku bahkan tidak akan berdiri dari kursi ini."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan curiga, "tidak bisakah aku meminjam buku-buku ini dan membawanya ke kamarku?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. _Oh, tentu saja bisa_ , gumam Jungkook dalam hati, tetapi ia akan kehilangan kenikmatan menggoda Taehyung, ia ingin Taehyung terpaksa berada dalam ruangan ini, bersamanya, "tidak bisa, buku-buku itu mahal, aku tidak yakin kau akan bisa menjaganya dan malah merusaknya."

Kata-kata Jungkook terasa menyinggung Taehyung, jangan-jangan Jungkook bahkan menyangka Taehyung ingin mencuri buku-buku mahalnya. Kurang ajar lelaki itu. Tetapi ajakan Jungkook untuk membaca buku di ruangan yang sama terasa begitu menggoda. Dan lelaki itu jelas-jelas menantangnya, menyadari betapa besarnya ketegangan seksual di antara

mereka, dan memaksa Taehyung menunjukkan diri, apakah akan menjadi pengecut ataukah berani menghadapi Jungkook.

Taehyung sedikit mengentakkan kakinya dan melangkah mendekati sofa, diambilnya salah satu buku di rak itu dan ia duduk, berusaha tampil nyaman di sana.

Jungkook tersenyum. Taehyung jelas-jelas ingin menantangnya. Dan kehadiran Taehyung di ruangannya sangat menarik perhatiannya, ia bahkan tidak tertarik lagi akan pekerjaan di mejanya. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di meja dan memilih mengamati Taehyung yang sedang berakting membaca buku di tangannya dengan intens.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Taehyung akhirnya mencetuskan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, Jungkook sudah sejak beberapa menit lalu hanya duduk dan menatapnya. Lelaki itu memang tidak mengganggu, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tetapi pandangan matanya yang intens dan penuh gairah itu terasa sangat mengganggu. Membuat seluruh saraf di tubuh Taehyung mengejang ke dalam gelenyar panas yang membuat suhu ruangan ber-AC itu tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui seberapa jauh kau akan pura-pura berakting membaca. Setelah itu mungkin kau bisa menyadari betapa besarnya ketegangan seksual di antara kita," gumam Jungkook dengan tenang, tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempat duduknya, tetapi tampak begitu mengancam.

Pipi Taehyung memerah mendengar perkataan Jungkook barusan, dengan marah dibantingnya buku yang sedang dibacanya itu di sofa dan berdiri, "kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi."

"Merasa takut, Taehyung?" Jungkook bergumam dengan nada mencemooh, "kau takut kalau kau akan menyerah dalam pelukanku, ya? Aku tadi menawarimu disini, ingin melihat seberapa jauh kau berani berdua saja bersamaku di dalam satu ruangan... Ternyata kau lari ketakutan seperti kelinci yang akan dimangsa."

Oh Ya! Tatapan Jungkook kepadanya memang seperti elang yang akan memangsa kelinci buruannya. Taehyung merasa sudah sewajarnya ingin menyelamatkan diri.

"Aku akan keluar dari sini."

"Kau memang harus keluar dari sini, karena kalau tidak, pilihanmu hanya satu. Berbaring di ranjangku."

"Itu hanya ada dalam mimpimu!" Taehyung setengah berteriak, berlari ke pintu dan membanting pintunya keras-keras, masih didengarnya tawa Jungkook mengiringi kepergiannya.

 **.**

"Taehyung," suara Jungkook mengagetkan Taehyung yang sedang termenung di balkon. Balkon yang sama tempat ia dilempar Jungkook dengan cara mengerikan ke kolam di bawahnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook sedang berdiri di ambang pintu balkon, menatapnya dengan tenang. Lelaki itu sepertinya baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya, Taehyung tidak tahu, karena dari balkon ini pemandangannya hanyalah halaman belakang dan kolam renang yang luas.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di balkon malam-malam begini?" Jungkook mengernyit mengamati hujan rintik-rintik yang turun semakin deras, bahkan cipratan airnya mulai membasahi Taehyung yang memang sedang berdiri sambil menatap halaman di bawah.

Sejak Taehyung dibebaskan, inilah pertama kalinya ia bisa menikmati hujan secara langsung. Dulu ketika dikurung di kamar putihnya, Taehyung hanya bisa menikmati hujan dari jendela,

tanpa menyentuhnya. Sekarang ia bisa merasakan percikan air membasahi tubuhnya, terasa begitu luar biasa untuknya.

"Aku sedang menikmati hujan," Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jungkook, mencoba mengacuhkan lelaki itu.

"Kau akan membuat dirimu sakit," Jungkook mulai menggeram, tampaknya lelaki itu menahan marah.

Taehyung menoleh lagi dan menatap Jungkook dengan menantang, "Entah apa yang kau katakan tentang memberikan kebebasan padaku itu bohong, atau kau memang suka mengatur-atur dan menggangguku. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri dan kuharap kau tidak menggangguku."

"Oke," Tatapan Jungkook kepada Taehyung terasa membakar di suasana hujan yang begitu dingin, "terserah, silahkan buat dirimu sakit, aku harap kau tidak merepotkanku nantinya."

Jungkook membalikkan badannya, tetapi setelah beberapa langkah ia memutar tubuhnya kembali dan menatap Taehyung, "setelah kau siap, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Tentang apa?" Taehyung mengernyitkan kening, mulai merasa terganggu dengan interupsi-interupsi dari Jungkook. Ia sedang ingin menikmati hujan dan lelaki itu tampaknya selalu

muncul di saat yang tidak tepat dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak tepat pula.

"Nanti, ini mengenai ulang tahunmu yang ke dua puluh lima."

 ***TBC***

 **Mind to review?**

 **Author's note :**

Maafkeun saya yang buat Park Bogum jadi karakter jahat disini, awalnya saya mau buat Jin yang jadi karater Jackal, tapi saya tidak tega. Sekali lagi maafkeun saya! #bungkukdalam

Terimakasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, ngereview, ngefav, ngefollow ff ini, saya sangat berterimakasih, karena kalian ff ini masih berlanjut, jangan bosen baca sama ngereview lagi yaa!

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	10. Chapter 10 : BAB 10

**Sleep With the Devil** (KookV version)

 **Original story** by **Santhy Agatha**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung** as **Lana**

 **Jeon Jungkook** as **Mikail Reveno**

 **Kim Namjoon** as **Norman**

 **Ren** as **Theo**

 **Warning : YAOI, M-preg, typo(s).**

 **...**

 **a/n** : Seperti yang tertera di atas, semua isi cerita ini adalah milik kak Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya meremake cerita ini dengan tambahan/pengurangan beberapa kata agar lebih cocok dengan tema yaoi-nya. Mohon maaf kalau ada beberapa kata yang tidak teredit. Intinya, saya cuma mau memuaskan para KookV shipper yang barangkali ingin membaca remake novel ini versi KookV-nya.

 **...**

 **BAB 10**

Taehyung tertegun. Ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh lima sebentar lagi. Kenapa Jungkook bisa mengetahui detail hari ulang tahunnya? Taehyung tertarik, tetapi ia akan memuaskan Jungkook kalau ia mengikuti Jungkook untuk berbicara dengannya. Jangan-jangan memang itu tujuan Jungkook, supaya ia tidak hujan-hujanan dan mengikuti perintah Jungkook.

"Nanti aku akan menyusulmu kalau aku sudah puas di sini."

Api menyala di mata Jungkook, dan tampak jelas lelaki itu mencoba menahan diri.

"Terserah, setelah kau selesai dengan urusanmu, temui aku di ruang kerjaku," suaranya lebih seperti geraman, kemudian membalikkan badan dengan marah.

Setelah puas menikmati hujan, Taehyung masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan makan malam. Ia sengaja tidak menemui Jungkook, lagipula sepertinya lelaki itu tadi hanya asal bicara ketika bilang ingin berbicara tentang hari ulang tahunnya. Dan Taehyung tidak yakin kalau Jungkook akan menunggunya. Lelaki itu sepertinya sangat sibuk dan punya banyak urusan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku di ruang kerjaku?"

Suara di kegelapan itu mengagetkan Taehyung. Ia menajamkan matanya dan melihat Jungkook duduk di sana, di keremangan kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin?" Taehyung berteriak kaget, tangannya meraba-raba saklar lampu di dinding, berusaha menghilangkan kegelapan yang menyelubungi Jungkook, karena lelaki itu tampak lebih menyeramkan di antara cahaya yang remang-remang.

Taehyung berhasil menyalakan lampu dan cahaya itu langsung menyelubungi Jungkook. Dia duduk di sofanya, dengan santai, hanya memakai piyama sutera warna hitam dan di sebelah tangannya memegang gelas minuman. Taehyung melirik ke botol brendy yang entah berasal dari mana, yang sepertinya sudah dituang Jungkook selama menunggunya.

 _Apakah lelaki itu mabuk?_ Jantung Taehyung mulai berdegup. Dalam keadaan sadar saja emosi Jungkook sangat tidak mudah ditebak, apalagi dalam kondisi mabuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Jungkook?"

Jungkook mendengus dan menatap Taehyung dengan tajam, "kau pikir apa? Aku menunggumu di ruang kerjaku dan kemudian menyadari bahwa kau, dengan kepalamu yang keras itu memutuskan untuk melawanku."

Taehyung mundur ke belakang, melirik pintu putih itu, dan berusaha sedekat mungkin di sana, sehingga ketika Jungkook bertindak di luar batas ia bisa segera melarikan diri.

Jungkook tersenyum melihat tingkah Taehyung, "kau seperti kelinci ketakutan lagi, Taehyung. Apakah kau takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang kejam? Seperti mencampurkan obat ke dalam minumanmu, atau... melemparkanmu dari balkon lagi?" Jungkook menyeringai, meletakkan gelasnya dan berdiri, kemudan berjalan mendekati Taehyung.

"Apa kau sedang mabuk, Jungkook?" Taehyung melirik ke arah pintu, hanya butuh beberapa detik Jika Taehyung ingin melarikan diri dari Jungkook. Ia pasti bisa melakukannya.

"Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah mabuk," Jungkook melangkah mendekat dengan tenang, seperti singa yang mengendap endap mengincar mangsanya, "dan kau... seharusnya kau mendengarkan apa yang kuperintahkan, Taehyung."

Taehyung tahu di situlah titiknya. Di situlah titik Jungkook kehilangan kesabarannya, karena itulah Taehyung langsung melompat dan mencoba melarikan diri ke pintu. Ia berhasil membuka pintu itu sedikit, sebelum dengan gerakan lebih cepat dan tanpa suara, Jungkook sudah ada di belakangnya, mendorong pintu itu hingga menutup kembali sebelum sempat terbuka sepenuhnya.

Jungkook mendorongnya rapat ke pintu, dan dengan terkejut Taehyung bisa merasakan kejantanan Jungkook yang mendesak keras di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Ia ingin bergerak dan menghindar, tetapi ternyata Jungkook sudah menahannya di semua sisi.

Taehyung ketakutan. Apakah ia akan dipaksa lagi? Udara mulai terasa menyesakkan dan Taehyung mulai terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak pernah bercinta sambil berdiri," Jungkook berbisik di telinganya dengan bisikan panas yang membuat sekujur tubuh Taehyung menggelenyar, "dan kau membuatku ingin melakukannya."

Taehyung terkesiap, mencoba meronta sekuat tenaga. Tetapi percuma, karena Jungkook begitu kuat menahannya.

"Apakah kau akan memaksaku lagi, Jeon Jungkook?!" Taehyung berteriak di tengah usahanya membebaskan diri, "kalau iya, maka kau sudah membuktikan kepadaku, kalau kau memang lelaki bajingan yang hanya bisa mendapatkan kepuasan dari pemerkosaan."

Kata-kata Taehyung rupanya berhasil membuat kesadaran Jungkook kembali. Lelaki itu tertegun. Dan sedetik kemudian yang melegakan, Jungkook melepaskan Taehyung.

"Sialan kau!" Jungkook berbisik marah di telinga Taehyung dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Taehyung berusaha menyandarkan dirinya di pintu, napasnya terengah-engah dan ia merasa lepas. Gairah Jungkook ternyata juga mempengaruhinya. Dan Taehyung semakin takut akan tiba saat dimana ia menyerah ke dalam pelukan Jungkook.

 **.**

Hari ini hari Minggu, seharusnya menjadi hari istirahat yang menyenangkan bagi semua orang. Tetapi emosi Jungkook luar biasa buruknya pagi itu dan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Suasana rumah jadi menegangkan. Seluruh pelayan berbicara sambil berbisik-bisik ketakutan, membicarakan Tuan mereka yang hanya marah-marah seharian ini.

Pagi tadi Jungkook sudah membanting gelas di meja hingga anggurnya berceceran menodai taplak meja yang berwarna putih, hanya karena minumannya tidak cocok dengan seleranya, ia memanggil Namjoon dan membentaknya karena beberapa pengawal belum berjaga di gerbang depan. Bahkan sekretaris dan pengatur keuangan rumah tangganya pun ikut terkena kemarahannya ketika ia memeriksa laporan di ruang kerjanya tadi.

Sekarang semua orang saling bersembunyi berusaha menghindari agar tidak berurusan dengan Tuan mereka yang begitu mengancam, seperti beruang yang terluka.

Namjoon masuk dengan hati-hati ke ruang kerja Jungkook.

"Ada apa?"

"Baju-baju untuk Tuan Taehyung sudah datang."

"Bagus."

"Apakah kita harus memesan pakaian sebanyak itu? Bukankah Tuan sendiri bilang tidak akan menahan Taehyung lebih lama?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Namjoon!" Jungkook menggeram, "biarkan aku mengurus apa yang menjadi urusanku sendiri!"

Namjoon mengangguk, menyadari bahwa tuannya sudah hampir meledak marah dan memilih pergi daripada terkena semprotan kemarahan lagi seperti pagi tadi.

Jungkook berdiri mondar-mandir dalam ruangannya, kemudian berhenti dan menuangkan segelas vodka murni untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia meneguknya, dan cairan putih itu terasa begitu membakar ternggorokannya.

Tubuhnya begitu bergairah. Mengingat sekian lama ia menahan diri. Ia bisa saja melampiaskan gairahnya kepada orang-orang yang memujanya dan pasti bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya. Tetapi ia tidak ingin sembarang orang, ia ingin Taehyung. Sialan! Kenapa pikirannya terus-menerus tertuju kepada lelaki itu?

Dengan rasa frustrasi yang masih memenuhinya, ia melangkah panjang-panjang ke arah kamar Taehyung, membuka kamar itu tanpa permisi, dan menemukan Taehyung ada di kamar.

Ren ada di sana, memamerkan baju-baju pesanan yang baru datang untuk Taehyung, sedangkan lelaki itu hanya duduk di sana, menatap pakaian-pakaian mahal itu dengan bosan.

Ren langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan meminta izin keluar begitu Jungkook masuk dengan wajah muram.

"Kau menyukai pakaian-pakaian itu?"

"Apakah pendapatku penting?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung marah, "apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah di rumah ini apa yang diinginkan Jeon Jungkook bagaikan perintah raja yang harus dituruti? Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana orang-orang hilir mudik, panik seharian mengatasi amarahmu yang tidak ada habisnya itu."

"Oh, ya? Dan kau pikir itu karena siapa?"

Taehyung menegakkan dagunya menantang, "karena siapa?"

"Karena kau, dasar pria kecil yang keras kepala!"

Taehyung mengernyit marah, "dan apa yang kulakukan padamu wahai Tuan Jeon Jungkook yang baik hati?"

"Kau selalu menantangku hingga aku harus menahan diri di batas kesabaranku, sikapmu itu membuatku muak!"

"Kau pikir aku harus bagaimana, Jungkook? Kau musuhku, meskipun sekarang aku memutuskan sedikit bekerjasama dengan tidak mencoba kabur, kau tetaplah musuhku. Dan ketika aku merasa keadaan sudah baik, aku akan tetap menuntut dibebaskan."

"Selalu ke arah itu," gumam Jungkook kesal, "aku masih belum ingin membahasnya," lelaki itu menatap Taehyung tajam, "aku memintamu melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya, tertarik. Jungkook tidak pernah meminta sesuatu. Lelaki itu terbiasa memerintah lalu ketika perintahnya tidak dituruti, ia akan memaksakan apapun yang diinginkannya.

"Ya, aku memintamu menghilangkan dendammu itu dan mencoba menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu."

Taehyung melangkah mundur tanpa sadar, "menerimamu sebagai apa...? Apa kau sudah gila?!"

"Hmm... Aku bahkan punya rencana yang lebih gila dari itu, lebih daripada yang bisa kau bayangkan, kau akan tahu nanti," matanya menatap Taehyung penuh rahasia, "tapi yang pasti, gairah di antara kita begitu membara dan aku tidak munafik untuk mengakuinya di depanmu, aku selalu terangsang ketika melihatmu. Aku terangsang ketika membayangkanmu, aku ingin menidurimu setiap saat..."

"Hentikan kata-kata vulgarmu itu!" Taehyung berteriak, ingin menutup telinganya yang terasa panas.

Jungkook terkekeh, "mungkin kau perlu merasakan sendiri, bagaimana aku tergila-gila pada tubuhmu," lelaki itu meraih Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya dengan lembut, dan langsung melumat bibirnya. Jungkook melumat seluruh bibir Taehyung, dan kemudian lidahnya masuk, menjelajahi mulut Taehyung, bertautan dengan lidah Taehyung dan kemudian menjelajahi seluruh diri Taehyung, bibirnya bergerak melumat bibir Taehyung tanpa ampun. Lelaki itu begitu bergairah tetapi tetap bersalut kelembutan, dan sejenak Taehyung terhanyut dalam ciuman yang luar biasa itu, sampai kemudian ia merasakan kejantanan Jungkook yang begitu keras kembali menekan tubuhnya.

Dengan napas terengah-engah Taehyung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jungkook.

"Taehyung... kau sudah siap untukku." mata Jungkook menyala penuh gairah, "kenapa kau tidak mau mengakuinya dan tidak saling menyiksa seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu sebagai kekasihku dan aku tidak siap untuk apapun yang berhubungan denganmu." Bantah Taehyung keras.

Jungkoo menyipitkan mata, menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Benarkah? Tadi kau hanyut dalam ciumanku, bibirmu panas dan melembut untukku, siap menerimaku."

Siapa yang tidak menginginkan lelaki yang luar biasa tampan ini? Semua perempuan dan lelaki biseks pasti bermimpi bisa ada di dalam pelukannya, semua pasti membayangkan bagaimana kalau lelaki sekejam Jungkook berperilaku lembut. Oh, Taehyung pernah merasakannya, beberapa kali malahan, dan ingatan tentang hal itu membuat tubuhnya memanas.

"Kau adalah pembunuh orang tuaku," Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan penuh kebencian, "dan bagiku itu adalah dosa yang tak termaafkan, aku akan selalu menyalahkanmu atas hal itu."

Tertegun sejenak, lalu Jungkook mundur selangkah dengan begitu dingin, "baik."

Dan ketika Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, Jungkook sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Taehyung menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Apakah ia salah? Tetapi bukankah semua yang dilakukan Jungkook atas dasar nafsu? Lelaki itu jelas-jelas bergairah kepadanya dan menginginkannya. Tetapi setelah itu apa? Taehyung tidak mau jatuh dalam jerat rayuan Jungkook. Seperti para kekasih Jungkook yang dicampakkan begitu saja setelah lelaki itu puas. Setidaknya meskipun ia gagal membalaskan dendamnya, ia bisa pergi dari kehidupan Jungkook dengan penuh harga diri.

 **.**

Jungkook berdiri malam itu di tengah taman di depan rumahnya, berharap udara dingin bisa meredakan gairahnya yang membuat tubuhnya begitu panas. Ditatapnya jendela kamar Taehyung di lantai dua.

Jendela itu terbuka, dan cahaya temaram memantul dari sana, tampak begitu jelas. Jungkook menatap jendela itu dengan frustrasi. Lelaki itu ada di sana dan Jungkook seharusnya bisa dengan mudah memilikinya. Tetapi sikap lelaki itu seolah-olah membuatnya merasa menjadi bajingan menjijikkan kalau ia sampai memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Taehyung.

Jungkook tertegun ketika melihat bayangan Taehyung terpantul dari jendela kamar. Sepertinya Taehyung berdiri di dekat lampu tidur di samping ranjangnya, karena bayangannya muncul dari gorden jendela bagaikan siluet gelap yang erotis.

Taehyung tampak sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya, dan Jungkook menatapnya dengan penuh minat. Lalu lelaki itu membuat gerakan membuka pakaiannya. Jungkook menelan ludah, melirik ke sekelilingnya yang sepi, mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena membuat dirinya seperti seorang pengintip mesum yang mengintip siluet seseorang yang sedang berganti baju dengan penuh gairah.

Siluet Taehyung melepas kemejanya, dan tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos terpantul dalam bayangan gelap dengan bentuk tubuh yang menggoda. _Sialan!_ Jungkook mulai mengumpat ketika bayangan Taehyung di jendela membuat gerakan mengangkat salah satu kakinya ke ranjang dan tampaknya melepas celana panjangnya.

Gerakan itu tampak sangat seksi di bawah sini, dan Jungkook menggertakkan giginya dengan marah. Ia benar-benar siap meledak, dan Taehyung malah memperburuk keadaan dengan pantulan bayangannya di jendela –meskipun dia tidak sengaja. Dan Jungkook sungguh-sungguh siap meledak dalam arti yang sebenarnya saat ini mengingat kejantanannya sudah begitu keras hingga terasa menyakitkan. Dengan geraman marah, Jungkook melangkah terburu-buru menaiki tangga, membanting kakinya di setiap langkahnya, dibukanya pintu kamar itu dengan kasar. Matanya membara dan siap untuk bertengkar.

Jungkook menemukan Taehyung sedang duduk di sofa, sudah berganti dengan pakaian tidurnya dan sedang membaca sebuah buku.

Taehyung mengangkat alis melihatnya, tampak begitu tenang, "ada apa, Jungkook?"

Jungkook terengah menahan kemarahan, "jendela itu!" tunjuknya marah, lalu melangkah lebar-lebar menyeberangi ruangan dan menutup kaca jendela itu dengan kasar, ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung dengan posisi siap bertarung, "lain kali tutup rapat-rapat jendela itu kalau sudah malam!" teriaknya marah.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook bingung, "memangnya kenapa?"

 _Karena aku melihatmu berganti pakaian, bagaikan siluet_ _erotis dari bawah! Karena pemandangan itu membuatku terangsang sampai terasa nyeri! Karena..._

Jungkook berdiri dengan tatapan membakar, siap memuntahkan emosinya, tetapi kemudian menyadari bahwa ia hanya akan tampak bodoh kalau meluapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ditatapnya Taehyung dengan dingin dan mendesis pelan, "pokoknya tutup jendela itu kalau sudah malam!" Dan dengan penuh harga diri, Jungkook melangkah keluar dari kamar Taehyung, meninggalkan pintu berdebam di belakangnya.

 **.**

Pagi itu tak seperti biasa, ada dua pelayan muda yang membereskan kamar Taehyung, sepertinya mereka orang baru.

Taehyung masih duduk di sana selepas mandi dan membiarkan para pelayan itu membereskan ranjangnya.

Salah seorang pelayan itu menarik bed cover Taehyung, ia tampak memeriksa sepreinya, lalu berbisik-bisik satu sama lain dan tertawa cekikikan, ketika Taehyung menatap mereka dengan dahi berkerut, dua pelayan perempuan itu memasang muka datar dan bergegas pergi.

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Ren, yang juga ada di ruangan itu, sedang membereskan baju-baju Taehyung yang sepertinya tidak ada habisnya dan terus berdatangan itu ke dalam lemari pakaian Taehyung.

"Kenapa mereka bersikap seperti itu?" tanya Taehyung ingin tahu.

Ren melirik ke arah kepergian pelayan itu dan tersenyum, "mereka orang baru, dan tentu saja sangat penasaran denganmu."

"Penasaran denganku?"

"Kekasih Tuan Jungkook yang terbaru," jawab Ren datar, "ah, kau tidak tahu, ya? Semua orang membicarakan kalian. Bahkan, namamu sempat muncul di beberapa tabloid gosip dan acara-acara gosip, yang membahas kekasih terbaru Jeon Jungkook yang misterius. Kau adalah satu-satunya kekasih Tuan Jungkook yang pernah tinggal bersamanya, dan mereka menebak-nebak serta mencari bukti bahwa kalian telah bercinta, karena itulah tadi para pelayan tertawa cekikikan ketika memeriksa sepraimu."

Pipi Taehyung merah padam, tetapi Ren sepertinya tidak menyadarinya, dan tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya, "yah, para pelayan itu mungkin saling berspekulasi dan menanti, kapan saat mereka akhirnya bisa menemukan bukti-bukti bahwa kalian tidur bersama untuk dijadikan bahan gosip selanjutnya," gumamnya dalam senyum, lalu menatap Taehyung sambil mengangkat alisnya, "hei, aku juga penasaran. Kalau mereka serius mencarinya, apakah mereka akan menemukan bukti-bukti itu, Taehyung?" Tanyanya penuh arti, membuat pipi taehyung semakin merah padam.

 **.**

"Tuan Taehyung?" Namjoon masuk dan mengangkat alis ketika melihat Taehyung mondar-mandir di kamarnya dengan gelisah.

"Apa?" Suara Taehyung tanpa sadar menegang. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Jungkook membuatnya tegang dan ingin mengumpat pada siapapun yang ada di dekatnya.

"Tuan Jungkook ingin bertemu anda."

 _Bagus_. Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Namjoon, lalu tertegun setengah mengernyit ketika Namjoon membawa Taehyung ke kamar Jungkook.

"Di kamar ini?"

Namjoon mengangguk, dan entah Taehyung salah lihat atau tidak, hanya sedetik ia sempat melihat sinar geli di mata lelaki itu. Kurang ajar. Jangan-jangan mereka semua mentertawakan ketakutannya pada Jungkook.

"Ya, Tuan. Tuan Jungkook ingin menemui anda di kamar ini."

Sejenak Taehyung ingin kabur saja. Tetapi Taehyung sadar, ini sebuah tantangan, Jungkook menantangnya dan Taehyung tidak akan kalah.

"Baiklah," Taehyung menghela napas dalam-dalam dan membiarkan Namjoon membukakan pintu untuknya.

Ia langsung berhadapan dengan Jungkook yang berdiri dengan begitu tampan di tengah ruangan. Lelaki itu menunggu Namjoon menutup pintu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian.

"Selamat malam, Taehyung," Jungkook tersenyum tenang, "sebenarnya aku ingin membahas hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan ulang tahunmu yang ke duapuluh lima..." Senyumnya berubah misterius, "tetapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa pembiacaraan baik-baik tidak akan ada gunanya di antara kita, jadi aku langsung saja."

Hening, Jungkook terdiam dan Taehyung menunggu dengan penuh ingin tahu pada apa yang akan dikatakan lelaki itu.

"Aku sudah memutuskan masa depanmu."

Mata Jungkook begitu kelam seperti danau kecoklatan di kegelapan malam.

Masa depannya? Memangnya siapa lelaki ini bisa memutuskan masa depannya? Taehyung ingin meledak dalam kemarahan, tetapi tidak mampu. Jungkook tampak berbeda, dia tampak begitu tenang tetapi dibalut kemarahan berbahaya, begitu dingin sekaligus _mempesona_.

Lagipula, kenapa Taehyung berpikir bahwa Jungkook mempesona? Sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri, Taehyung mencoba menghapus pikiran-pikiran yang mengarah pada keterpesonaannya kepada Jungkook.

Taehyung mengamati Jungkook lagi dan sedikit merasa tidak nyaman, karena melihat Jungkook begitu tenang, tanpa sedikitpun emosi malah terasa lebih menakutkan.

Taehyung tidak suka, ia lebih suka Jungkook yang meledak-ledak karena amarahnya daripada Jungkok yang seperti ini. Dengan Jungkook yang meledak-ledak, Taehyung bisa melawan dengan emosinya, tetapi dengan Jungkook yang begitu dingin yang bisa dilakukan Taehyung hanyalah menyurut mundur, ketakutan.

Jungkook mengamati reaksi Taehyung, ia melemparkan pandangan menilai, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "kau harus menjadi kekasihku yang sebenar-benarnya, Taehyung. Mulai malam ini," Jungkook mulai berdiri, "aku hanya sekali memberikan penawaran. Kau jadi kekasihku, dan aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kalau kau menolak, aku akan menganggapmu tak berharga dan melemparmu kepada pengawal-pengawalku."

 _Apa?_

Keringat membasahi dahi Taehyung. Jungkook bercanda, bukan? Apa maksudnya melemparnya kepada pengawal-pengawalnya? Apakah Jungkook ingin memberikannya supaya diperkosa oleh para pengawalnya? Jungkook tidak mungkin sekejam itu, bukan? Taehyung menatap mata Jungkook dengan ketakutan, mencoba mencari kebenaran di sana, tetapi ia tidak menemukannya.

Lelaki ini kejam, dan siapa tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Bagaimana, Taehyung? Aku atau kau dibuang ke para pengawalku?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook marah, "kau tidak akan berani melakukan hal menjijikkan semacam itu."

"Jangan menantangku, Taehyung," desis Jungkook tajam, "aku bukannya belum pernah melakukannya kepada kekasih yang kuanggap tidak berguna lagi."

Taehyung tertegun. Apakah Jungkook benar-benar serius?

"Kau hidup di sini dengan mewah, diperlakukan seperti anak raja, dihormati layaknya kekasih Jeon Jungkook dan aku sudah muak dengan kelakuanmu yang selalu menantangku setiap ada kesempatan. Sekarang hanya ini pilihanmu dan kau akan memutuskan sekarang. Aku atau dibuang kepada para pengawalku?"

Apakah ia bisa melarikan diri dari sini? Taehyung ingin berteriak panik, ataukah ia harus bunuh diri saja? Tetapi Taehyung yakin Jungkook tidak akan membiarkannya. Oh, dengan kekejamannya mungkin Jungkook akan membiarkan Taehyung mati, tetapi dia akan memastikan Taehyung menderita dulu sebelumnya.

"Kau..." Taehyung menelan suara yang dikeluarkannya dengan berat.

Ada nyala di mata Jungkook, "apa, Taehyung? Aku tidak mendengar."

Jungkook sengaja dan Taehyung menggeram marah dalam hatinya, _kurang ajar lelaki itu!_

"Kau, aku memilih kau."

Senyum di bibir Jungkook adalah senyum kemenangan yang dingin.

"Kalau begitu, datanglah kemari, kekasihku," lelaki itu membuka tangannya, dan Taehyung melangkah dengan tertahan ke arahnya.

Dengan sensual, lelaki itu meraih Taehyung dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Bagus, jangan uji kesabaranku, aku tidak mau dilawan malam ini."

 ***TBC***

 **Mind to review?**

 **Author's note :**

 **(Penting!** Harus **dibaca** demi masa depan ff ini.)

Halo, readers-deul, saya mau mengadakan voting, nih.

Menurut kalian, tokohnya **Natasha Revano** (yang udah pernah baca pasti tahu) disini cocoknya tetep cewek atau atau jadi cowok? Saya sudah edit yang bab itu tapi ada dua versi, yang pertama si Natasha Revano-nya saya ubah jadi **cowok** dan (pastinya) **Mpreg** , terus yang kedua tetap jadi **cewek** dengan **OC** buatan saya, tapi masih bingung mau publish yang versi apa. Jadi saya adain vote, saya menyerahkan keputusannya pada kalian. Jadi jangan lupa review ya? #ini bukan modus buat nambah review lho~

 **.**

Ngomong-ngomong.. saya sudah lama gak update, ya? kalian pasti kesal ya sama saya? maaf ya, lagi-lagi buat kalian nunggu. Tapi saya sangat berterimakasih karena kalian masih mau baca ff ini. Juga menyempatkan waktu untuk ngereview(walaupaun reviewnya lagi-lagi gak di balas, tapi saya baca satu-satu kok, dan saya senang banget baca respon dari kalian).

Soal review-nya **taennie** , saya mungkin gak bakal publish ff **Back Together** di FFn, karena ceritanya masih ngambang(itu juga belum di update sampai sekarang), jadi cukup di wattpad saja. Jika memungkinkan, saya bakal publish ff yang lebih bagus di FFn.

Sekian **author's note** kali ini(karena sudah terlaaaaaalu panjang). Sekali lagi terimakasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, ngereview, ngefav, ngefollow ff ini, saya sangat berterimakasih, karena kalian ff ini masih berlanjut, jangan bosen baca sama ngereview lagi yaa!

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	11. Chapter 11 : BAB 11

**Sleep With the Devil** (KookV version)

 **Original story** by **Santhy Agatha**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung** as **Lana**

 **Jeon Jungkook** as **Mikail Reveno**

 **Kim Namjoon** as **Norman**

 **Baekhyun** as **Natasha Revano** (saya gak kepikiran artis lain selain Baekhyun, jadi maaf jika ada yang kecewa)

 **Warning : YAOI, M-preg, typo(s).**

 **...**

 **a/n** : Seperti yang tertera di atas, semua isi cerita ini adalah milik kak Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya meremake cerita ini dengan tambahan/pengurangan beberapa kata agar lebih cocok dengan tema yaoi-nya. Mohon maaf kalau ada beberapa kata yang tidak teredit. Intinya, saya cuma mau memuaskan para KookV shipper yang barangkali ingin membaca remake novel ini versi KookV-nya. **Tambahan** : Seperti pilihan kalian, saya buat **Natasha Revano** jadi cowok, dan penjelasan tentang tokoh ini ada di chapter ini. Selamat membaca!

 **...**

 **BAB 11**

Jungkook membaringkan Taehyung ke atas ranjang. Jemarinya menyusup ke balik celana Taehyung dan langsung menyentuh kejantanannya. Sentuhan itu membakar sekaligus menyejukkan dan Taehyung langsung mengangkat tubuhnya penuh gairah. Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup leher dan pundak Taehyung sambil menurunkan kemejanya, menikmati betapa Taehyung menyerah pada gairahnya.

"Ah, Sayangku, kau begitu indah," Jungkook mengecup singkat puting Taehyung yang mulai tegang, lalu mulai melumatnya penuh gairah, membuat Taehyung hampir menjerit karena siksaan kenikmatan yang berbaur menjadi satu.

Lelaki itu menurunkan celana Taehyung dan mulai menyentuhnya, di mana-mana, meninggalkan gelenyar panas yang membakarnya. Jemari Jungkook menyentuh lubang rektumnya dan Taehyung merasakan dorongan yang amat sangat untuk memohon agar Jungkook mau memasukinya.

Dan Jungkook sudah siap, lelaki itu terasa begitu keras dan panas di bawah sana. Taehyung mendesak-desakkan tubuhnya dengan frustrasi, permohonan tanpa kata.

"Tenang, Sayangku," Jungkook mulai terengah, menahan pinggul Taehyung yang bergairah di bawahnya, "aku akan memuaskanmu sebentar lagi."

Jungkook menyentuhkan dirinya, dan langsung menggertakkan giginya, melawan dorongan kuat untuk memasuki Taehyung dengan kasar. Taehyung sudah sangat siap menerimanya, tetapi Jungkook bertekad memperlakukannya dengan lembut, memberikan tubuhnya untuk kenikmatan Taehyung.

Ketika kehangatan Jungkook merasukinya, tenggelam dalam tubuhnya yang panas dan basah, Taehyung mengerang dan memejamkan mata. Oh astaga! Rasanya begitu tepat, kenikmatan ini, kedekatan ini yang telah ia sangkal selama ini. Rasanya luar biasa tepatnya!

Mereka bergerak dalam alunan gairah yang keras, berusaha memuaskan gejolaknya sendiri-sendiri. Sampai akhirnya tubuh Taehyung terasa melayang, mencapai puncak kenikmatannya didorong oleh rasa klimaks yang begitu dalam. Ketika mendengar erangan Taehyung, Jungkook mengikutinya. Menyerah dalam orgasme bersamanya.

 **.**

Ada yang berbeda dalam hubungan mereka. Taehyung menyadari pagi itu, mengingat senyum lembut Jungkook saat Taehyung terbirit-birit kembali ke kamarnya ketika hari hampir menjelang pagi. Terutama perasaan Taehyung ke Jungkook, ada yang berubah.

Ternyata selama ini ia juga frustrasi oleh gairah yang tertahan, sama seperti yang dirasakan Jungkook. Dan ketika semalaman mereka saling memuaskan gairah masing-masing, pagi ini perasaannya luar biasa bahagia. Taehyung bahkan merasa ingin bersenandung.

Pagi ini, karena Jungkook biasanya sudah berangkat bekerja pada jam-jam segini. Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengisi waktunya dengan menjelajah seluruh isi rumah. Ia memutuskan untuk menjelajahi area sayap kanan rumah yang besar itu. Tanpa ditemani siapapun, Taehyung menyusuri lorong-lorong, ruangan demi ruangan, sampai akhirnya tiba di ujung lorong, dengan dinding yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari kaca, memantulkan cahaya matahari ke seluruh lorong dan pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya di balik kaca. Pemandangan kebun mawar berwarna merah tua yang merambat dan memenuhi taman kecil di sana.

Taehyung terpesona hingga hampir sesak napas. Ia berdiri cukup lama di depan taman itu, lalu kemudian mengerutkan keningnya ketika menyadari, bahwa sayap kanan rumah ini, meskipun tampak bersih dan terawat, tampaknya hampir tidak pernah digunakan.

Taehyung menoleh ke kiri, dan menemukan sebuah pintu besar berwarna keemasan. Dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu ia membuka handle pintu itu. Sepertinya susah dan macet, tetapi kemudian setelah Taehyung mencoba beberapa kali, pintu itu terbuka dengan mudah, dengan suara berderit karena engsel yang sudah lama tak diberi pelumas.

Ruangan itu temaram, karena jendela kamarnya tertutup rapat oleh gorden, baunya pengap seperti sudah lama tidak dimasuki. Taehyung meraba-raba dinding dan menemukan saklar di kamar itu, ditekannya saklar kamar itu, dan cahaya kekuningan yang lembut langsung menyinari seluruh ruangan.

Itu sebuah kamar. Kamar yang sangat ceria dengan nuansa biru muda yang lembut, hampir putih. Taehyung mengitarkan pandangannya ke kamar itu dan mememukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tertegun... dan memucat.

Ada sebuah lukisan besar yang digantung di kamar itu. Lukisan yang sangat besar dengan bingkai keemasan yang sangat indah. Tetapi bukan besarnya lukisan itu atau indahnya bingkai itu yang membuat Taehyung tertegun, tetapi orang dalam lukisan itu. Di sana terlukis seorang lelaki yang sedang berdiri di tengah taman mawar, dengan pakaian berwarna biru muda dan rambut cokelat tua yang berkilauan, sedang tertawa bahagia, seolah-olah lelaki itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya kepada siapapun yang melukisnya. Lelaki itu memeluk perutnya yang sedikit membuncit, tampak seperti orang hamil. Lelaki itu tampak penuh dengan kebahagiaan... Penuh cinta, dan yang membuat Taehyung luar biasa kagetnya, wajah lelaki itu... sajah lelaki itu... sama persis dengan wajahnya.

Oh, ya Tuhan! Sama persis! Bagaikan pinang dibelah dua.

Meskipun lelaki dalam lukisan itu tampak lebih mempesona dan lebih anggun, Taehyung sangat yakin bahwa selain semua alasan itu, wajah mereka berdua tampak begitu serupa!

Tapi Taehyung yakin itu bukan lukisan dirinya. Ia tidak pernah mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru muda(karena Taehyung tidak suka warna cerah), ia tidak pernah dilukis di tengah taman mawar, dan yang pasti, perutnya tidak pernah sebuncit itu!

Jadi siapakah lelaki itu? Siapakah dia...?

"Seharusnya Anda tidak boleh memasuki area ini."

Suara dingin dan tenang di belakangnya membuat Taehyung terlonjak kaget. Ia menolehkan kepalanya gugup dan menemukan Namjoon berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang biasanya.

"Siapakah lelaki dalam lukisan itu, Namjoon-ssi?"

Namjoon melirik sekilas pada lukisan di dinding itu, Taehyung merasa melihat sepercik kesedihan di sana, meskipun ia tidak yakin, karena ketika menatap Namjoon lagi, lelaki itu sudah kembali memasang ekspresi datar.

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakannya kepada Anda, Tuan Jungkook akan sangat marah..."

"Kumohon," Taehyung menyela dengan cepat, "jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya kepadaku, aku akan menanyakan langsung kepada Jungkook."

Wajah Namjoon mengeras, "anda tidak boleh melakukannya, saya tidak akan membiarkannya karena itu akan menyakiti Tuan Jungkook."

Perkataan Namjoon itu makin membuat Taehyung penasaran. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Apakah inilah jawaban kenapa Jungkook menyekapnya selama ini?

Taehyung akan mengejar jawaban itu dari Namjoon, apapun yang terjadi, ditatapnya Namjoon dengan keras kepala, "kalau begitu jelaskan padaku siapa lelaki itu, kenapa wajahnya begitu sama denganku, dan apakah ini penyebab Jungkook menyekapku?"

Namjoon menghela nafas panjang, "baik, akan saya jelaskan, tetapi jangan di sini, ayo ikut saya."

Lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar, seolah-olah berada di dalam kamar itu terasa menyesakkannya. Tiba-tiba Taehyung juga merasa sesak sehingga ia langsung mengikuti langkah Namjoon keluar dari kamar itu.

 **.**

"Lelaki itu adalah Tuan Jeon Baekhyun," Namjoon bergumam datar, menatap mata Taehyung dalam-dalam.

Mereka sekarang duduk di ruang duduk di bagian belakang rumah yang berakses langsung ke taman belakang dan dilengkapi dengan sofa-sofa cantik yang nyaman dan meja kecil yang saat ini menyediakan kopi hangat yang mengepul di meja.

Taehyung mengernyit mendengar informasi itu, Jeon Baekhyun?

Apakah dia saudaranya Jungkook? Tetapi setahunya, Jungkook adalah anak tunggal.

"Bukan saudaranya Tuan Jungkook," Namjoon sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Taehyung, "Tuan Jeon Baekhyun adalah lelaki yang pernah dinikahi Tuan Jungkook dan dia sudah meninggal dunia."

Taehyung terperangah dan tiba-tiba merasa sesak napas, dadanya seperti dihantam oleh ribuan ton batu sehingga terasa nyeri. Jadi Jungkook pernah menikah sebelumnya? Dan kenapa wajah lelaki itu bisa sama persis dengannya?

"Tuan Jungkook menikahi Tuan Baekhyun ketika masih sangat muda, di Italia ketika Tuan Jungkook lulus dari kuliahnya, pada usia 20 tahun. Mereka pasangan muda yang saling mencintai meski sebelumnya hubungan mereka pernah ditentang oleh masing-masing keluarga. Tetapi, setahu saya, Tuan Jungkook sangat mencintai Tuan Baekhyun," Namjoon berdehem, "saya sudah mulai bekerja kepada Tuan Jungkook ketika itu... Dulu, beliau adalah orang yang baik, sangat mudah tertawa dan ramah... tetapi... Tuan Baekhyun memang berbadan lemah sejak awal, dia mempunyai penyakit jantung dengan katup yang tidak sempurna..." Namjoon menghela nafas panjang, seolah berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk bercerita.

"Kemudian Tuan Baekhyun hamil... mereka sangat bahagia sekaligus cemas... bahagia karena itu adalah anak pertama mereka, dan cemas karena itu adalah kehamilan yang sangat beresiko. Walau bagaimanapun juga kehamilan pada laki-laki adalah hal yang sangat jarang terjadi dan sangat mengancam nyawa... Tuan Baekhyun seharusnya tidak boleh hamil karena kondisi penyakitnya, tetapi dia orang yang keras kepala di balik tubuhnya yang lemah..." Namjoon tanpa sadar tersenyum, melembutkan garis-garis datar di wajahnya, "dia bertekad untuk tetap mempertahankan kehamilannya dan melahirkan anak Tuan Jungkook, meskipun semua orang menentangnya, bahkan Tuan Jungkook sendiri."

"Jungkook menentangnya?" Taehyung membayangkan seorang lelaki dengan tubuh lemah, tetapi mampu menantang seluruh dunia demi calon anak yang dikandungnya, sungguh sosok yang luar biasa.

"Ya, sudah pasti Tuan Jungkook menentangnya, kehamilan pada laki-laki itu sangat berbahaya, nyawa Tuan Baekhyun taruhannya," Namjoon menundukkan kepalanya sedih, "kemudian Tuan Baekhyun keguguran."

Taehyung tertegun. Keguguran, jadi bayi mereka tak pernah lahir? Tiba-tiba Taehyung merasa sedih mengingat senyuman Baekhyun dalam lukisan itu, senyuman seorang calon orang tua yang sangat bahagia, dengan tangan yang memeluk perutnya seperti melindungi sang buah hati yang sedang terlelap di dalam sana.

"Tubuh Tuan Baekhyun ternyata terlalu lemah untuk menumbuhkan seorang bayi dalam rahimnya, dia tidak mungkin mengandung sampai anak itu lahir... kenyataan itu menghancurkan perasaan Tuan Baekhyun dan membuat kondisi fisiknya semakin lemah..." Namjoon menghela nafas, "Tuan Baekhyun semakin hari semakin sakit, hingga akhirnya sudah tak mampu bangun dari ranjangnya. Di suatu pagi, Tuan Jungkook menemukannya sudah meninggal dalam tidurnya."

Air mata Taehyung menetes tanpa disadarinya, meninggal karena patah hati. Taehyung teringat kepada ibunya. Mereka berdua meninggal karena patah hati... Tidakkah mereka menyadari bahwa mereka egois? Meninggalkan semua beban di dunia ini dengan lepasnya, tanpa memikirkan bahwa mereka juga meninggalkan patah hati bagi siapapun yang mereka tinggalkan?

"Sejak kematian Tuan Baekhyun, sepuluh tahun yang lalu... Tuan Jungkook berubah, dia mulai menutup hatinya. Dan menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan. Dia tidak pernah sama lagi sejak saat itu." Tambah Namjoon.

Taehyung mengusap air matanya dan menatap Namjoon tajam, "jadi, karena itukah Jungkook menyekapku di sini? Karena wajahku sama persis dengan orang yang begitu dicintainya?"

Namjoon menatap Taehyung dalam-dalam, "Anda seharusnya tahu bahwa..."

"Namjoon."

Suara dingin Jungkook dari arah pintu membuat mereka berdua menoleh. Wajah Namjoon memucat menemukan Jungkook sedang berdiri di sana, berdiri bersandar di pintu dengan wajah tidak terbaca.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengganggu kau yang sedang asyik bergosip dengan Taehyung," mata Jungkok menajam, "tetapi aku membutuhkanmu sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang perlu kita bahas."

Secepat kilat Namjoon berdiri, meskipun ada kekhawatiran yang terpancar di wajahnya, ia telah melangkahi wewenangnya dengan menceritakan tentang Tuan Baekhyun kepada Taehyung. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Tuannya ini kepadanya.

Jungkook bahkan sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Taehyung, ia membalikkan badan dan membiarkan Namjoon mengikutinya.

 **.**

Taehyung termenung di kamarnya, seluruh kata-kata Namjoon terngiang di telinganya, berulang-ulang. Kisah tentang Tuan Jeon Baekhyun yang anggun dan sempurna dan betapa Jungkook mencintainya.

Jadi, selama ini ia hanya dipakai sebagai pengganti dari Baekhyun. Entah kenapa perasaan sedih yang samar menyeruak dalam dada Taehyung, terasa begitu menyakitkan. Jungkook menyekap dan mempertahankan dirinya di sini karena wajahnya mirip dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan saat Jungkook bercinta dengannya mungkin juga sambil membayangkan Baekhyun. Kemiripan wajahnya dengan almarhum Baekhyunlah yang menyelamatkannya, mungkin. Kalau tidak ia sudah dibunuh dan dihancurkan oleh Jungkook atas percobaannya melukai lelaki itu.

Ternyata bahkan gairah Jungkook yang meluap-luap itu bukan ditujukan kepadanya. Ia hanyalah sosok pengganti dari seorang lelaki yang benar-benar diinginkan oleh Jungkook.

"Aku berani bertaruh bahwa pikiran-pikiran yang buruk sedang berkecamuk dalam kepalamu yang mungil itu."

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Taehyung sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan Jungkook. Taehyung mengamati Jungkook, lelaki itu tampak lelah, "aku ingin segera keluar dari sini, setelah aku mengetahui semuanya, kau tidak berhak lagi memanfaatkanku dan menahanku di sini," Taehyung mendongakkan dagunya dengan angkuh.

Jungkook melangkah mendekat, berdiri di sofa di depan Taehyung duduk, dan menatap tajam lelaki itu.

"Kupikir semalam kita sudah mencapai kesepakatan."

"Semalam terjadi karena kau mengancamku!" Napas Taehyung terengah menahan emosi, "sekarang aku sudah kembali ke pikiran warasku."

"Tidakkah kau ingin bersamaku, Taehyung? Kita begitu cocok di ranjang, kau dan aku. Kita bisa menjalin hubungan yang saling menguntungkan."

"Aku menolak untuk dimanfaatkan untuk menjadi pengganti siapapun."

"Kau bukan pengganti siapapun!" Jungkook menyela, tampak marah.

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan saling mengukur kekuatan masing-masing. Akhirnya Taehyung berkata, "aku sudah mengetahui semua kebenarannya, Jungkook. Aku memang bersalah karena telah mencoba mencelakaimu. Tetapi itu tidak penting lagi. Kau memang bersalah atas kematian kedua orang tuaku, dan aku berhak merasa benci dan dendam kepadamu. Tetapi kau juga sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku, jadi aku menganggap kita impas. Kalau kau melepaskanku, aku berjanji tidak akan muncul dalam kehidupanmu lagi dan tidak akan pernah berusaha mencelakaimu lagi," Taehyung menatap Jungkook sungguh-sungguh, "itulah penawaran terbaik yang bisa kuberikan."

"Penawaran katamu?" Jungkook mengibaskan tangannya jengkel, "kau boleh berprasangka dengan semua kebencian tak beralasanmu itu, yang harus kau tahu, semua yang kau pikirkan dalam kepala kecilmu itu salah."

"Aku tahu mana yang salah dan mana yang benar, Jungkook. Dan kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh," Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan mengancam, "pilihanmu hanya dua, melepaskanku, atau mendapati aku mati."

 **.**

Taehyung melaksanakan ancamannya. Dia mogok makan. Di hari pertama Jungkook masih menganggap remeh ancaman Taehyung yang kekanak-kanakan itu, dan menertawakannya. Tetapi sekarang sudah hampir dua hari, dan Namjoon melapor bahwa Taehyung sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan dan minumannya.

"Sama sekali?!" Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Namjoon frustrasi.

"Dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya, kami meletakkan makanannya di kamar dan dia hanya tidur di sana. Ketika kami menengok nampannya, dia tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali, bahkan minumannya pun tidak disentuhnya. Anda harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum lelaki itu membahayakan dirinya sendiri," jawab Namjoon datar, meskipun ada nada khawatir di sana.

"Aku akan melihatnya."

Jungkook melangkah memasuki kamar putih itu, dan menemukan Taehyung terbaring lemah di ranjang. _Dia ini_ _benar-benar keras kepala_.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?" Jungkook mendesis menahan kemarahannya, "apakah kau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri?"

Taehyung membalikkan badan dan menatapnya, membuat Jungkook mengernyit, wajah Taehyung tampak pucat dan bibirnya kering, lelaki itu juga tampak lemah.

"Kau harus memakan makananmu, Taehyung. Kalau tidak kau akan sakit dan membahayakan dirimu sendiri."

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Jungkook.

Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Oke, kau mau apa?! Kau ingin bebas? Baik! Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, asalkan kau mau makan dan tidak lagi melakukan hal yang membahayakan dirimu!"

Pernyataan itu membuat Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya lagi, menatap Jungkook dengan kedua matanya yang sayu, ia berdehem, tenggorokannya yang terasa kering membuatnya sulit berbicara, perutnya terasa nyeri, dan kepalanya pusing.

"Kau... berjanji...?" Gumam Taehyung lemah.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung marah, "kau pikir aku bisa berbuat hal yang lain? Aku berjanji, kau bisa pegang janji seorang Jeon Jungkook. Sekarang, biarkan aku membantumu minum!"

Sambil berdehem kembali karena tenggorokannya sakit, Taehyung berusaha menantang tatapan marah Jungkook dan membaca arti yang tersirat di dalamnya. _Ya, Jeon Jungkook selalu menjunjung harga dirinya, dia tidak akan mengingkari janji._ Setelah merasa yakin, Taehyung pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Astaga, Taehyung," Jungkook mendesah lega, meraih gelas air putih yang tak tersentuh, tak jauh dari ranjang, lalu duduk di samping ranjang dan membantu Taehyung duduk,

"Kau bisa minum sendiri?"

Taehyung haus sekali, dan keinginannya yang paling besar adalah langsung minum dari gelas itu dengan sekali teguk. Ketika menerima gelas itu, Taehyung langsung meneguknya dengan rakus, tetapi berhenti di tegukan pertama karena tersedak dan rasa sakit di tenggorokannya.

"Pelan-pelan," bisik Jungkook lembut, menjauhkan gelas itu dari Taehyung, "dasar keras kepala," gerutunya, lalu meneguk air dari gelas itu.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi sama sekali tidak disangka-sangka oleh Taehyung. Jungkook duduk menerjangnya dan melumat bibirnya, sekaligus mengalirkan air minum itu ke tenggorokannya.

Air minum itu meluncur dengan mulus ke tenggorokan Taehyung, membasahinya yang kehausan. Sejenak, ketika air itu telah seluruhnya berpindah, Jungkook masih bermain-main di bibir Taehyung, mempermainkannya.

Kemudian, sedikit terengah, Jungkook melepaskan bibir Taehyung, mereka duduk dengan wajah berhadapan, sangat dekat hingga napas panas mereka bersahutan.

Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Jungkook menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Taehyung dan menatapnya tegang, "besok Ren akan membantu mengemasi pakaianmu dan Namjoon akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Aku tidak mau membawa apapun dari sini, aku datang ke sini tanpa membawa apapun, dan begitupun ketika aku keluar dari sini."

Jungkook mendesis tajam, "aku memaksamu, Taehyung, dan jangan bermain-main dengan kesabaranku."

Taehyung terdiam. Jungkook membebaskannya, itu sudah cukup. Dan kalau konsekwensinya Taehyung harus bertoleransi dengan sikap arogan lelaki itu, mungkin itu cukup sepadan.

 **.**

Pakaian-pakaian yang dibelikan Jungkook untuknya sangat banyak hingga membutuhkan 3 koper besar untuk mengepaknya, belum lagi satu koper besar berisi sepatu dan aksesoris lainnya yang belum pernah Taehyung pakai.

Pegawai Jungkook sudah mengatur barang-barang itu dengan rapi di bagasi, dan Namjoon sudah berdiri di sisi mobil, mempersilahkan Taehyung masuk untuk diantar pulang.

Taehyung melirik ke arah rumah besar itu, Jungkook tidak ada sejak pagi tadi, lelaki itu pergi entah kemana tadi pagi-pagi sekali dan Taehyung tidak berani bertanya kepada Namjoon.

Seharusnya ia berbahagia, dahi Taehyung berkerut memikirkan perasaannya. Tetapi entah kenapa ia tidak bahagia. Rasanya menyesakkan dada dan menyedihkan entah kenapa. Dan Taehyung menahan diri kuat-kuat atas dorongan emosi yang membuatnya ingin menangis.

Dengan cepat, tanpa berani menoleh ke arah rumah Jungkook, Taehyung memasuki mobil hitam itu. Namjoon menutup pintu penumpang dan duduk di kursi supir bersama seorang pengawal lain. Pelan, mobil itu meluncur melalui taman besar di halaman Jungkook dan melewati gerbang.

Detik itulah Taehyung memberanikan diri menatap rumah Jungkook, mungkin ini akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya. Ia menyerap pemandangan rumah itu dan mengenangnya, sampai kemudian pintu gerbang hitam yang tinggi itu tertutup, menghalangi pandangannya.

 _Selamat tinggal, Jeon Jungkook_. Taehyung mengusap setitik air mata di sudut matanya. _Setelah ini aku tidak akan memikirkanmu lagi_.

 ***TBC***

 **Mind to review?**

 **Author's note :**

Terimakasih sudah berpartisipasi dalam voting yang saya adakan. Kebanyakan dari kalian ingin **Natasha Revano** jadi cowok dan saya pilih **Baekhyun** yang memerankannya. Dan yang ingin **Natasha Revano** tetep jadi cewek, saya minta maaf banget... jujur saja, saya juga lebih suka kalau Natasha Revano-nya jadi cowok dalam remake ini.

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, ngereview, ngefav, ngefollow ff ini, saya sangat berterimakasih, karena kalian ff ini masih berlanjut, jangan bosen baca sama ngereview lagi yaa!

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	12. Chapter 12 : BAB 12

**Sleep With the Devil** (KookV version)

 **Original story** by **Santhy Agatha**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung** as **Lana**

 **Jeon Jungkook** as **Mikail Reveno**

 **Kim Namjoon** as **Norman**

 **Warning : YAOI, M-preg, typo(s).**

 **...**

 **a/n** : Seperti yang tertera di atas, semua isi cerita ini adalah milik kak Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya meremake cerita ini dengan tambahan/pengurangan beberapa kata agar lebih cocok dengan tema yaoi-nya. Mohon maaf kalau ada beberapa kata yang tidak teredit. Intinya, saya cuma mau memuaskan para KookV shipper yang barangkali ingin membaca remake novel ini versi KookV-nya.

 **...**

 **BAB 12**

Hari pertamanya dalam kebebasan dan Taehyung luar biasa menikmatinya. Rumah mungil yang disewanya masih tertata rapi seolah-olah tidak pernah ditinggalkan sebelumnya. Mungkinkah Jungkook mengirimkan orang-orangnya untuk membersihkan rumah ini? Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba menghapus bayangan Jungkook dari pikirannya. Ia harus melupakan lelaki itu dan melangkah maju.

Pagi itu yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung pertama kali adalah memeriksa kulkasnya dan mengerutkan kening ketika menemukan kulkasnya penuh dengan bahan makanan. _Ini pasti pekerjaan lelaki itu_ , gumam Taehyung, menolak menyebut nama Jungkook demi usahanya untuk melupakannya. Tetapi Taehyung tidak mau membiarkan gangguan ini merusak hari pertama kebebasannya.

Diambilnya sayuran, daging sapi, dan telur. Lalu ia membuat tumis daging dengan sayuran dan telur yang berbau harum, setelah menuang masakan harum itu dari wajan, Taehyung menuang teh hangat yang sudah diseduhnya tadi pagi ke cangkir berwarna putih, dan meletakkan semuanya di meja. Sambil menyantap makanannya Taehyung menyalakan komputernya. Hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah mencari pekerjaan, karena Taehyung harus bertahan hidup. Seperti semula.

Seingat Taehyung, dirinya masih punya tabungan di rekeningnya, tidak banyak dan memang hanya cukup untuk bertahan hidup selama satu sampai dua bulan setelah dikurangi pembayaran uang sewa rumah kecil ini secara bulanan. Setelah itu Taehyung harus bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri sekaligus membayar tempat tinggalnya, kalau Taehyung tidak bisa melakukannya, ia akan menjadi gelandangan. Jadi, waktunya untuk mencari pekerjaan sangatlah sempit.

Oh ya, hal kedua yang harus dilakukannya adalah mengambil uang tabungannya, mungkin nanti siang ia akan pergi ke Bank.

Taehyung menghirup tehnya yang terasa harum dan meneguknya dengan tegukan pelan yang terasa nikmat. Lalu mulai menyantap sarapannya sambil membuka situs pencari pekerjaan di komputernya.

Lowongan kerja... lowongan kerja yang cepat dan sesuai kualifikasinya... mata Taehyung bergerak cepat dan mencatat beberapa perkerjaan yang sesuai. Ia mengirimkan email surat lamaran ke beberapa perusahaan tersebut sambil menghabiskan sarapannya.

Ketika Taehyung selesai melakukan kegiatannya, waktu sudah hampir jam dua belas siang. Taehyung teringat bahwa ia harus pergi ke Bank, dengan bergegas Taehyung mengambil tas gendongnya dan hendak keluar rumah ketika ada yang mengetuk pintunya.

Seketika Taehyung waspada. Ia tidak pernah punya teman sebelumnya. Jadi, itu tidaklah mungkin jika temannya yang bertamu. Lagipula, dalam penyamarannya waktu itu karena berencana membalas dendam kepada Jungkook, tidak banyak yang tahu kalau Taehyung tinggal di rumah mungil ini.

Apakah itu musuh Jungkook yang ingin mencelakainya? Taehyung bergidik ngeri. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Tidak, Jungkook pasti sudah mengurus masalah itu sebelum memutuskan melepaskan Taehyung. Jadi, siapa yang sedang mengetuk pintunya saat ini?

Dengan hati-hati Taehyung mengintip melalui jendela sebelah dan menemukan seorang lelaki dengan setelan jas mahal dan resmi berdiri di depan pintunya. Dari penampilannya, tampaknya lelaki itu lelaki baik-baik. Tetapi penampilan bisa menipu bukan? Taehyung masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa Dokter Park yang begitu baik dan selalu tersenyum itu ternyata adalah psikopat berjiwa kejam.

Taehyung meraih pisau dapur dan membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, membiarkan rantai tetap menahan pintu itu

"Siapa?" Taehyung menatap pria tampan dalam balutan jas rapi itu sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Selamat siang, Anda Tuan Kim Taehyung? Saya Kim Seokjin, pengacara yang dikirim kemari."

Pengacara? "Pengacara untuk apa? Saya tidak berkaitan dengan masalah hukum apapun," Taehyung masih mengintip dari pintu, belum mau membukanya, menatap Seokjin dengan curiga.

"Saya dikirim untuk menyerahkan dokumen-dokumen kepada Anda," Seokjin tampak berdehem memikirkan sesuatu, "Anda mungkin tidak mengenal saya, tapi saya teman Tuan Oh Sehun dan Tuan Oh Luhan."

Taehyung tertarik, "Apakah Luhan yang mengirimmu kemari?"

"Sayangnya bukan, meski Luhan menitipkan salam untuk anda dan berharap kalian bisa bertemu di lain kesempatan," Seokjin mengangkat bahu, "saya dikirim oleh Tuan Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung mengernyitkan kening, setelah berpikir sejenak, ia berpendapat bahwa lelaki yang mengaku pengacara ini tampak meyakinkan. Ia meletakkan pisaunya dan masih dengan waspada, iapun membuka pintunya.

"Boleh saya masuk? Tenanglah, saya bukan orang jahat," Seokjin tersenyum dengan gaya profesional.

Taehyung mempersilahkannya masuk, dan ia duduk menatap lelaki itu yang tengah mengeluarkan berkas-berkas yang tampak penting dari tas kerjanya.

"Ini adalah surat kepemilikan rumah ini, Tuan Jungkook telah membelinya atas nama Anda. Dan ini nomor rekening yang dibukukan Tuan Jungkook atas nama Anda, seluruh kelengkapannya ada di dalam amplop, Anda tinggal menggunakannya," Seokjin meletakkan berkas-berkas itu dalam map terbuka di atas meja lalu tersenyum lagi, "saya hanya diperintahkan menyerahkan berkas-berkas ini kepada Anda, kalau semua sudah lengkap, saya akan berpamitan," Lelaki itu beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih menatap kertas-kertas di meja itu dengan kaget.

Surat rumah? Rekening tabungan? Matanya melirik sekilas pada surat-surat itu. Semua atas namanya!

"Tunggu dulu! Saya tidak tahu sebelumnya tentang surat-surat ini! Saya tidak bisa menerimanya!"

"Tuan," Seokjin menyela sudah siap pergi dari rumah itu, "saya hanya menyampaikan apa yang ditugaskan kepada saya, kalau Anda ada pertanyaan, mungkin Anda bisa menghubungi langsung Tuan Jungkook."

Dan Seokjinpun pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih tercenung dan bingung menatap berkas-berkas di depannya.

 **.**

Kemewahan lobby itu begitu mengintimidasi dan Taehyung merasakan semua mata memandangnya, seolah ia adalah orang aneh yang salah tempat. Tangannya memeluk amplop berkas yang diberikan Seokjin kepadanya tadi siang dan berusaha menantang tatapan mata tajam dari resepsionis yang menatapnya curiga.

"Jeon Jungkook kata Anda? Anda yakin? Kalau Anda ingin melamar pekerjaan, mungkin bisa Anda titipkan di sini..."

"Saya tidak ingin melamar pekerjaan," Taehyung mulai merasa jengkel menerima tatapan meremehkan dari resepsionis itu, "Tolong atur pertemuan saya dengan Jeon Jungkook."

"Tuan, saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung Anda, tetapi Tuan Jeon tidak mungkin bisa ditemui semudah itu. Anda harus membuat janji pertemuan yang rumit dengan sekretarisnya dulu..."

"Biarkan dia masuk, dia datang bersamaku. Aku ada janji temu dengan Jungkook jam dua," sebuah suara yang dalam di sebelah Taehyung mengagetkannya.

Taehyung menoleh dan menyipitkan matanya. Sedikit silau akan ketampanan lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya. _Well, satu lagi lelaki dengan anugerah kesempurnaan fisik yang luar biasa_. Batin Taehyung sambil menatap Sehun yang memakai jas warna hitam dan tersenyum samar di sebelahnya. Tapi untunglah yang satu ini lelaki baik dan menyayangi isterinya. Mau tak mau Taehyung mengingat kemesraan Sehun dan Luhan di pesta malam itu, dan merasa kagum melihat besarnya cinta yang terpancar dari Sehun dan Luhan ketika mereka bertatapan.

Resepsionis itu menatap Sehun dan sudah pasti mengenalinya.

"Oh, Tuan Oh Sehun, selamat datang," sikapnya berubah ramah dan Taehyung mencibir atas perbedaan perlakuan yang diterimanya, apalagi resepsionis itu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memuja, "mohon maaf, tadi siang kami sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada sekretaris Anda bahwa pertemuan hari ini dibatalkan, Tuan Jeon mendadak harus ke luar negeri." Sehun dan Taehyung sama-sama mengerutkan keningnya. Jungkook ke luar negeri?

"Aku tidak menerima pesan itu," gumam Sehun tajam, membuat resepsionis itu menunduk gugup hingga Taehyung merasa kasihan. Tetapi kemudian Sehun mengangkat bahunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kantor dan mengganti waktuku yang tersia-siakan untuk kemari." Sehun menoleh kepada Taehyung, "kalau waktuku tersia-siakan aku akan terlambat pulang ke rumah."

Taehyung mau tak mau menahan senyum. Sehun tampak lebih kesal karena terpaksa terlambat pulang daripada karena batal bertemu Jungkook.

"Aku akan kembali ke kantor, oh ya, Luhan menitipkan salam untukmu," dengan senyumnya yang mempesona, Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya ramah, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi dari lobby itu.

Taehyung menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh dan akhirnya tersenyum. Betapa beruntungnya Luhan memiliki pasangan yang luar biasa seperti Sehun...

"Tuan Taehyung?" kali ini sebuah suara yang familiar menyapanya. Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati Namjoon yang berdiri menatapnya, baru saja keluar dari lift, "apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?"

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, "aku mencari Jungkook," ditunjukkannya amplop berkas itu kepada Namjoon, "ini... aku ingin mengembalikan berkas-berkas ini."

Namjoon menatap berkas-berkas itu dan mengerti, "Tuan Jungkook ingin Anda menerimanya."

"Aku tidak mau menerimanya, aku tidak ingin berhutang budi kepadanya."

"Itu uang anda," sela Namjoon tenang, "itu adalah bagian saham Anda dari perusahaan ayah Anda yang sudah di take over oleh Tuan Jungkook."

Taehyung tertegun. Bagian sahamnya? Ia tidak pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya.

"Bagian saham ini, sesuai dengan surat perjanjian jual beli akan diberikan kepada Anda begitu usia Anda genap 25 tahun," Namjoon menatap sekelilingnya yang ramai dan tampak tidak nyaman, "mari saya akan jelaskan kepada Anda."

 **.**

Ia dibawa ke sebuah ruangan dengan perabot kayu dan nuansa cokelat yang elegan di lantai dua. Namjoon duduk di sofa di depannya dan mempersilahkan Taehyung duduk.

"Mari duduk dulu, Anda ingin kopi?"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, terlalu tercengang dengan semuanya yang tampak begitu tiba-tiba.

"Tuan Jungkook saat ini sedang ada di Italia ada beberapa urusan yang mendesak di sana," Namjoon mengubah posisi duduknya supaya nyaman, "seharusnya dari awal saya menceritakan ini kepada Anda, tetapi Tuan Jungkook menahan saya."

 _Cerita apalagi? Kejutan apa lagi?_ Jantung Taehyung berdegup kencang.

"Tuan Jungkook tidak pernah menghancurkan perusahaan ayah Anda, apalagi membuat ayah Anda bangkrut," Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, "Anda boleh tidak percaya, tetapi Anda bisa mencari informasi di manapun, yang dilakukan Tuan Jungkook bukanlah membangkrutkan perusahaan-perusahaan, dia menolong perusahaan-perusahaan yang sudah hampir bangkrut dan menghidupkannya lagi. Banyak perusahaan yang sudah dia take over menjadi berlipat-lipat lebih maju berkat kehebatan Tuan Jungkook."

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya membantah, "Tetapi perusahaan ayahku baik-baik saja sebelum ayah membuat perjanjian dengan Jungkook, kami sama sekali tidak bangkrut!"

Taehyung teringat gaun-gaun dan perhiasan mewah yang dibelikan ayahnya untuk ibunya, pelayan-pelayan yang hilir mudik siap sedia memenuhi kebutuhan mereka, rumah mewah mereka yang nyaman, mobil dan segala kemewahan lainnya yang dicukupkan ayahnya waktu itu. Ayahnya tidak mungkin bangkrut!

"Ayah Anda menyembunyikan hal ini dari keluarganya, dia tidak ingin ibu dan Anda merasa cemas," Namjoon menghela nafas, "Anda boleh tidak percaya kepada saya, tetapi biarkan saya bercerita dulu, setelah itu Anda boleh memutuskan. Apapun penerimaan Anda nanti, saya tidak akan mempermasalahkan, yang pasti tidak ada sedikitpun kaebohongan dari saya kepada Anda."

Mata Namjoon menerawang ke masa lalu ketika mulai bercerita.

"Ayah Anda datang kepada Tuan Jungkook waktu itu, memohon suntikan dana dan perjanjian kerja sama. Tuan Jungkook sebenarnya tidak tertarik dan dia sudah siap menolak mentah-mentah. Perusahaan ayah Anda yang sudah benar-benar kolaps akibat manajemen yang kacau balau, akan membutuhkan biaya dan perhatian yang luar biasa besar untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Tetapi kemudian ayah Anda memberikan penawaran kepada Tuan Jungkook."

"Penawaran?"

Namjoon menatap Taehyung hati-hati, "Ya... penawaran yang sebenarnya sangat konyol, tetapi langsung membuat Tuan Jungkook berubah pikiran."

"Penawaran apa?"

"Anda."

Taehyung tertegun, wajahnya pucat pasi, "Aku?"

"Ayah Anda sepertinya sudah sangat putus asa sebelum meminta bantuan kepada Tuan Jungkook, saya harap Anda memaklumi," Namjoon menghela nafas, "mungkin Andalah satu-satunya harta yang dimilikinya yang bisa ditawarkannya kepada Tuan Jungkook, mengingat waktu itu reputasi Tuan Jungkook sebagai playboy sangat terkenal. Mungkin ayah Anda berfikir bisa menggunakan Anda untuk menarik hati Tuan Jungkook."

Taehyung hampir tidak bisa berkata-kata, lidahnya kelu. Ayahnya menawarkannya kepada iblis jahat itu sebagai ganti suntikan dana untuk perusahaannya? Tidak mungkin! Ayahnya tidak mungkin tega melakukan hal seperti itu!

"Saya tahu Anda tidak percaya, tetapi kami memiliki bukti penawaran itu yang nanti akan saya tunjukkan kepada Anda. Sekarang saya akan melanjutkan cerita saya," Namjoon berdehem tampak amat mengerti berbagai emosi yang berkecamuk, silih berganti di wajah Taehyung, "segalanya pasti akan berbeda jika yang ditawarkan bukan Anda. Tuan Jungkook, saya yakin akan menolak mentah-mentah permohonan ayah Anda. Tetapi Tuan Jungkook langsung berubah pikiran ketika beliau melihat foto Anda."

Fotonya yang sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun. Dada Taehyung terasa perih menyadari kenyataan itu.

"Yah, Anda mengerti kan... walau hanya dengan tatapan sekilas saja pasti mudah menyadari kemiripan Anda dengan..." Namjoon menghentikan kata-katanya, menyadari wajah Taehyung yang pucat pasi, "Anda tidak apa-apa, Tuan?"

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," suaranya terdengar serak, susah payah berusaha dikeluarkannya.

"Tuan Jungkook langsung menyetujuinya, tetapi dia tidak mau terburu-buru. Menurut perjanjian itu pada usia 25 tahun Anda akan diserahkan kepada Tuan Jungkook, sebagai pengantinnya. Dan mas kawinnya dibayar di muka, Tuan Jungkook tidak pernah melakukan take over pada perusahaan ayah Anda, dia hanya memberikan dana yang luar biasa besar sesuai dengan permintaan ayah Anda..." Namjoon menatap Taehyung miris, "tetapi ayah Anda rupanya bekerja dengan manajemen yang tidak becus dan mengkhianatinya, uang itu ludes dalam sekejap dan bahkan perusahaan ayah Anda, bukannya terselamatkan malah semakin hancur. Ayah Anda lalu datang kembali meminta tolong kepada Tuan Jungkook."

Taehyung hanya termenung berusaha menyerap kata-kata Namjoon sebaik-baiknya. Apakah Namjoon berbohong? Tetapi lelaki itu tampak lurus dan jujur... Taehyung cuma masih belum bisa menerima bayangannya selama ini terhadap ayahnya hancur lebur begitu saja. Jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Namjoon adalah kebenaran, maka Taehyung harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kehidupannya dulu bersama ayahnya yang bagaikan di negeri dongeng, sebagian besar hanyalah kebohongan semata.

Taehyung sudah dijual untuk menjadi pengantin Jungkook di ulang tahunnya yang ke 25, itu seminggu lagi. Taehyung mengernyit, ia sudah dibayar di muka. Rasanya seperti dihina dan dihantam secara bersamaan. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak kalau ia bukan barang, ia manusia dan ia punya kehendak yang bebas.

"Tuan Jungkook sangat marah kepada ayah Anda, kesempatan yang diberikannya disia-siakan begitu saja oleh ayah Anda, dan Tuan Jungkook tidak mau memberikan kesempatan kedua lagi. Perusahaan itu tidak boleh ada di tangan ayah Anda lagi kalau tidak mau lebih hancur. Jadi, Tuan Jungkook membelinya, dengan harga yang pantas, bahkan masih memberikan jatah bulanan kepada keluarga Anda setiap bulannya meskipun ayah Anda tidak berhak menerimanya," Namjoon menatap Taehyung dalam-dalam, "itu semua karena Tuan Jungkook mengkhawatirkan Anda."

Jungkook mengkhawatirkannya? Tidak mungkin! Lelaki itu hanya cemas, karena Taehyung adalah lelaki yang berwajah sama dengan isteri yang dicintainya, lelaki yang diharapkannya bisa menggantikan orang yang dicintainya...

"Saya mengerti perasaan Anda, tetapi ada beberapa hal yang belum sempat saya jelaskan kepada Anda waktu itu ketika Tuan Jungkook menyela pembicaraan kita," Namjoon bekata-kata lagi, "memang Anda pasti akan berfikir bahwa Tuan Jungkook hanya menganggap Anda sebagai pengganti Tuan Baekhyun. Tetapi tidak. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, yang dilihat Tuan Jungkook adalah benar-benar Anda, diri Anda sendiri."

 _Seiring berjalannya waktu?_ Namjoon mengangguk, seolah bisa membaca pertanyaan yang tersirat di mata Taehyung.

"Yah, selama ini kami mengawasi Anda. Rumah mungil yang Anda tempati bersama keluarga Anda waktu itu, merupakan salah satu properti milik Tuan Jungkook... Semua sudah diatur agar kehidupan Anda baik-baik saja meskipun ayah Anda bangkrut."

Tiba-tiba Taehyung menyadarinya. Kemudahan-kemudahan yang ia dapat tanpa sengaja, seperti rumah mungil itu yang bisa didapat ayahnya dengan harga yang sangat murah...

"Kami bahkan tahu bahwa Anda berencana membalas dendam atas kematian orang tua Anda," wajah Namjoon melembut melihat pipi Taehyung merona merah, lalu menatap Taehyung dengan menyesal, "kematian orang tua Anda juga mengejutkan kami, Taehyung-shi. Percayalah, Tuan Jungkook terkejut atas hal itu. Dia memang terkenal kejam dan jahat tapi yang pasti dia tidak pernah bermaksud melukai orang yang lemah. Dia sudah berusaha membantu ayah Anda –demi Anda," Namjoon menekankan kata-katanya, "semua yang terjadi bukan kesalahan Tuan Jungkook."

Taehyung merasa malu. Bagaimana lagi? Perasaan itulah yang sekarang menyergapnya. Jika kata-kata Namjoon itu benar... dan sepertinya memang semua adalah kebenaran... maka Taehyung harus merasa malu. Semua dendamnya selama ini, pemikirannya selama ini, kemarahannya selama ini, dan kebenciannya semua ini, semuanya dibangun atas persepsi yang benar-benar salah. Dan Jungkook bahkan tidak pernah membela diri dengan segala cacian, makian, dan tuduhannya. Kenapa Jungkook tidak pernah membela diri dan membiarkannya semakin liar dengan emosi dan kemarahan membabi butanya?

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Anda... sesuai dengan perjanjian yang ditandatangani oleh ayah Anda... Tuan Jungkook akan menikahi Anda."

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya. Apakah Jungkook masih menganggap perjanjian bertahun-tahun lalu itu dengan serius? Tetapi perjanjian itu melibatkan uang yang tidak sedikit, yang diberikan Jungkook kepada ayahnya dan kemudian disia-siakan begitu saja. Kalaupun Taehyung menolak Jungkook, maka ia harus menanggung hutang yang sangat besar kepada lelaki itu.

"Apakah... apakah Jungkook memintamu agar mengatakan semua ini kepadaku...?"

Namjoon langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan taehyung itu, "Tidak. Tidak ada satupun perintah dari Tuan Jungkook kepada saya untuk menceritakan ini semua, bahkan Tuan Jungkook terkesan merahasiakan semua ini dari Anda," Namjoon tersenyum, "saya hanya memikirkan cara-cara Tuan Jungkook, mengingat wataknya, beliau tidak akan menjelaskan apapun kepada Anda. Mungkin beliau akan menculik Anda lagi dan memaksakan pernikahannya dengan Anda, saya hanya menyiapkan Anda kalau itu benar-benar terjadi."

Taehyung mengernyit, "Mengingat selama ini dia selalu memaksakan kehendaknya, aku yakin dia akan melakukannya... jadi dia membebaskanku hanya sementara?"

Namjoon mengangguk, meminta permakluman, "Semoga Anda bisa menghilangkan semua dendam yang tidak perlu. Yang pasti -saya bisa menjamin itu- Tuan Jungkook benar-benar peduli kepada Anda. Perlu Anda ketahui, Tuan Jungkook benar-benar serius ingin menikahi Anda, beliau saat ini berada di Italia, mengunjungi makam Tuan Baekhyun. Meminta izin kepada mendiang isterinya."

Taehyung memejamkan matanya pedih. Setelah dendam itu menghilang, yang ada di dadanya hanyalah kekosongan yang perih... kekosongan yang menyesakkan dadanya... hampir seperti... _patah hati_.

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Taehyung sudah tahu hari ini akan tiba. Entah kenapa ia tahu, bahwa Jungkook akan datang menjemputnya dan merenggutnya kembali, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ketukan di pintu rumahnya membuatnya terlonjak, meskipun Taehyung sudah mengantisipasinya. Dan ketika membuka pintu, Taehyung bertatapan dengan wajah Jungkook. Lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan, bahkan lebih tampan dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Mengenakan kaca mata hitam dan kemeja biru berlapis jaket khaki dan celana yang senada, dengan rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan. Dia seperti malaikat yang diturunkan di depan pintu rumah Taehyung.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau katakan," Taehyung berkata, mencoba mencari-cari mata Jungkook, tetapi kesulitan karena kacamata hitam itu menghalanginya.

Jungkook terdiam, "Aku tahu kalau kau tahu, Namjoon sudah menceritakan pertemuan kalian," lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang Taehyung, "bolehkah aku masuk?"

 ***TBC***

 **Mind to review?**


	13. Chapter 13 : BAB 13

**Sleep With the Devil** (KookV version)

 **Story** by **Santhy Agatha**

 **Rated : M**

 **Main cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung** as **Lana**

 **Jeon Jungkook** as **Mikail Reveno**

 **Warning : YAOI, M-preg, typo(s).**

 _Taehyung_ **= bicara dalam hati**

 **...**

 **a/n** : Seperti yang tertera di atas, semua isi cerita ini adalah milik kak Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya meremake cerita ini dengan tambahan/pengurangan beberapa kata agar lebih cocok dengan tema yaoi-nya. Mohon maaf kalau ada beberapa kata yang tidak teredit. Intinya, saya cuma mau memuaskan para KookV shipper yang barangkali ingin membaca remake novel ini versi KookV-nya.

 **...**

 **BAB 13**

Taehyung mundur dengan tidak nyaman. Membiarkan Jeon Jungkook masuk ke rumahnya sama seperti membiarkan iblis menguasai kehidupannya. Tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Mereka harus berbicara, panjang lebar. Dan mereka tidak mungkin berbicara di ambang pintu seperti ini.

Taehyung memiringkan tubuhnya mempersilahkan Jungkook masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang mungil tetapi indah itu. Jungkook langsung duduk di sofa cokelat itu, tampak nyaman, kemudian melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan meletakkan di atas meja.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan di hari ulang tahunmu?" Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Tidak ada," Taehyung sebenarnya punya cheese cake strawberry di kulkasnya. Tapi itu untuk ia makan sendiri nanti malam. Tanpa gangguan Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung seolah mengukur-ukur, "aku bisa mengadakan pesta untukmu."

"Aku tidak butuh pesta darimu."

"Hmm," lelaki itu mendesah, lalu ketika menatap Taehyung, tatapannya berubah serius, "kau tahu kan kenapa aku kemari?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "dan sebelum kau katakan maksudmu, aku ingin membuat penawaran baru untukmu."

"Penawaran?" Jungkook mengangkat alisnya, "oke, jelaskan!"

"Aku akan mengembalikan semua uang yang pernah kau berikan kepada ayahku."

"Taehyung," Jungkook terkekeh, "hutang itu terlalu besar hingga kau mungkin hanya bisa menggantinya dengan tubuhmu. Tidak. Aku menolak penawaranmu. Dan kau..." mata Jungkook berubah sensual, "kau akan menjadi pengantinku sebentar lagi, sesuai perjanjian."

"Aku bukan barang yang bisa dibeli seenaknya, dan kenapa kau begitu santai? Ini masalah pernikahan, bukan jual beli perusahaan."

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi pasangan hidupku," Jungkook bersedekap, menatap Taehyung yang mulai emosi, "itu sudah kutetapkan sejak awal."

"Kenapa?" Taehyung tidak bisa menahan suara tajam di lidahnya, "karena kau ingin menjadikanku boneka pengganti Jeon Baekhyun?"

Wajah Jungkook mengeras ketika Taehyung menyebut nama Baekhyun, bibirnya mengetat, "jangan hubung-hubungkan dia dengan ini semua."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menghubungkannya?" Taehyung sudah menahan diri, tetapi suaranya meninggi, "semua ini karena wajah ini, karena wajah yang sama dengannya! Kau tidak bisa menganggapku sebagai penggantinya, Jungkook! Kami orang yang berbeda, dan aku menolak diperlakukan seperti itu!"

"Aku tahu kalian orang yang berbeda," Jungkook berdiri di depan Taehyung, siap berkonfrontasi, "percayalah, aku benar-benar tahu, karena gairah semacam ini, tidak pernah kurasakan dengan siapapun!"

Jungkook meraih Taehyung ke pelukannya dan langsung mencium bibirnya. Dengan lembut. Tidak memaksa seperti biasa, dengan pelan ia menguak bibir Taehyung, mencicipinya pelan-pelan kemudian melumatnya lembut. Lidahnya menelusuri seluruh bibir Taehyung dan kemudian bermain-main dengan lidah Taehyung, mencecapnya habis-habisan. Ketika akhirnya ciuman itu selesai mereka sama-sama terengah-engah.

"Apakah pada akhirnya kau mengakui kalau kau merindukanku?"

"Dalam mimpimu, Jeon!" Taehyung menjawab dengan ketus, membuat Jungkook terkekeh geli.

"Kita adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok," Jungkook mendekatkan tubuh Taehyung ke tubuhnya, dalam rangkuman dadanya, "kaitkan kakimu di kakiku."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan cemas, "apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan, Jungkook?"

"Lakukan saja, Sayang," jemari Jungkook menyentuh paha Taehyung. Mungkin sudah waktunya mereka berhenti berkata-kata dan berkomunikasi dengan bahasa non verbal yang sudah sangat mereka kuasai.

Jemari Jungkook membimbing agar paha Taehyung melingkarinya, "aku ingin menunjukkan padamu, bahwa kau tidak akan diperlakukan sebagai boneka. Kau bukan boneka, boneka hanya untuk dipajang di dalam rak. Aku ingin kau berada di tanganku, untuk disentuh, dipuaskan dan dimiliki dengan cara yang kusukai..."

Taehyung terkesiap, merasakan jemari Jungkook menyelusup ke balik celananya dan menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif.

"Ya sayang... seperti itu..." Jungkook mendesah di samping telinga Taehyung, ia menyelipkan satu jari dan mencumbu Taehyung, berusaha sepelan mungkin meski hasratnya sudah hampir menggelegak.

Taehyung terpekik dan mencengkram pundak Jungkook dengan erat. Jungkook menunduk, tangannya yang bebas mulai menelusup masuk kedalam kaos yang dipakai oleh Taehyung, menggoda dua puting merah di dalam sana. Dan saat jemari Jungkook mulai memilinnya satu persatu, Taehyung tanpa sadar malah menggigit bibir Jungkook.

"Menggigit, Tae?" Jungkook menyeringai, "ck... ck... ck..." jari Jungkook bergerak lebih dalam lagi.

Gairah bercampur penentangan berkelebat di mata Taehyung ketika menatap Jungkook, "kau akan membayar untuk semua ini, Jeon..."

Jungkook mulai mencium leher Taehyung, bertanya-tanya apakah Taehyung tahu betapa menggairahkannya dirinya dengan kaosnya yang sedikit terangkat, menampilkan sebagian perutnya yang ramping dan penuh dengan peluh. Rambutnya jatuh berantakan di didahinya dan sebagian menempel disana serta sebelah kakinya melingkari pinggul Jungkook dengan lembut. Mendadak Jungkook tidak sanggup menahan diri lagi.

Dan ia pun bercinta dengan Taehyung-nya yang manis. Saat itu juga hingga mereka berdua sama-sama dibutakan oleh hasrat yang membara.

Jungkook mengetatkan pelukannya ke punggung Taehyung yang setengah tertidur, dipeluknya Taehyung yang masih lemas setelah orgasme yang mereka lalui. Taehyung akan menjadi pengantinnya, pasangan hidupnya.

Bahkan ketika Taehyung menolak Jungkook dengan kata-kata, Jungkook tahu bahwa tubuh Taehyung tidak akan mampu menolaknya.

"Setelah ini apakah kau akan menerima lamaranku?"

Taehyung terdiam, memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan Jungkook. Masih bertanya-tanya mengapa bercinta dengan seorang pria berbaju lengkap sementara dirinya sendiri telanjang bisa terasa begitu erotis. Walaupun sekarang ia tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir di ranjang ini, di tempat tidur ini. Ia sekarang telanjang bulat, tanpa sehelai benangpun. Pakaiannya bertebaran dari ruang tamu sampai ke lantai di sebelah.

Jungkook benar-benar serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Ini akan menjadi pernikahan tanpa cinta. Taehyung memejamkan matanya, setidaknya bukan dari dirinya.

Ketika mengetahui bahwa Jungkook bukanlah penyebab kematian kedua orang tuanya, perasaan Taehyung langsung terjun bebas, jatuh ke dalam pesona Jungkook yang begitu deras dan seakan meninggalkan seluruh kewarasannya.

Pria ini luar biasa pandai bercinta, dan dia sudah memiliki tubuh Taehyung. Kalaupun Taehyung menolak lamarannya, ia yakin bahwa Jungkook tidak akan pernah melepaskannya, apalagi membiarkannya menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain.

"Apakah kalau aku menolak kau akan memaksaku?" Taehyung menyuarakan pertanyaan di dalam pikirannya.

Hening sejenak, lalu Jungkook mengusap punggung Taehyung dengan lembut, "mungkin," lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang, "Taehyung... aku bukan lelaki baik, mungkin kita akan menghabiskan hari-hari kita dengan penuh pertengkaran yang meledak-ledak. Tetapi kau harus tahu satu hal, aku akan menjaga pasangan hidupku dengan sepenuh hatiku."

Ucapan itu bagaikan janji, yang diungkapkan di tengah kegelapan kamar itu. Tetapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan masih berkecamuk di benak Taehyung. _Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku kenapa kau ingin menikahiku?_ Bahkan Taehyung sudah tahu jawabannya. Karena wajahnya, karena ia begitu mirip dengan kekasih sejati Jungkook.

Kalau Taehyung mengambil resiko dengan menikahi Jungkook, akankah suatu saat nanti Jungkook akan benar-benar memandang wajahnya dan mengakui bahwa itu adalah Taehyung? Bukan Baekhyun? Akankah suatu saat nanti Taehyung diakui sebagai seorang pribadi yang asli, bukan pengganti dari siapapun? Resikonya terlalu besar. Tetapi godaan untuk jatuh ke dalam pelukan iblis itu terlalu menarik untuk dilepaskan.

"Ya, Jungkook. Aku bersedia menikah denganmu, menjadi pasangan hidupmu."

Jungkook memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Taehyung erat, "dan aku berjanji padamu, kau akan dijaga sebaik-baiknya."

Begitu saja lamaran itu, tanpa pernyataan cinta yang romantis, tanpa perasaan menggebu-gebu yang biasanya dimiliki oleh pasangan yang terlibat romansa. Taehyung tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ia akan dilamar dengan cara seperti itu.

 **.**

Pernikahan itu, karena dilaksanakan dengan gaya seorang Jeon Jungkook, menjadi sebuah pesta pernikahan yang luar biasa mewah. Segalanya yang terbaik. Setelan pernikahan Taehyung didatangkan langsung dari Perancis, makanannya yang paling enak, langsung dari restoran milik Jungkook. Orang-orang menatapnya iri dan ada juga yang memujinya karena pada akhirnya bisa membuat hati seorang Jeon Jungkook berlabuh. Semua orang pasti memimpikan pesta pernikahan yang seperti ini, pesta pernikahan yang bagaikan mimpi dalam cerita-cerita dongeng yang berakhir bahagia.

Tetapi tidak dengan Taehyung. Tiba-tiba ia dihinggapi ketakutan yang diam-diam melandanya. Ia sekarang sudah menikah dengan Jeon Jungkook dan resmi menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Tetapi bayang-bayang Jeon Baekhyun, sosok sebenarnya yang telah memiliki hati Jungkook terasa menyesakkan dadanya.

Dan malam ini, di malam pernikahannya. Taehyung duduk di tepi ranjang Jungkook. Merasakan perasaan resah yang begitu mengganggu. _Apakah aku menyesali ini? Kenapa aku mau saja dinikahi oleh lelaki arogan itu? Sebegitu besarkah pesona lelaki itu hingga membuatku rela hanya menjadi boneka pengganti?_

Pintu terbuka dan Jungkook masuk, lelaki itu masih memakai jas yang dipakainya untuk pesta meski dasinya sudah dilepas dan kancing kemeja di bagian atasnya sudah dibuka.

"Kenapa dahimu berkerut?" Jungkook melepaskan jasnya, hanya mengenakan kemeja putih, lalu berdiri di depan Taehyung, "kau sudah berganti baju, hmm," dengan lembut Jungkook menghela pundak Taehyung agar berdiri menghadapnya, "kau tampak lelah, apakah kau ingin tidur atau..." tatapan Jungkook tampak sensual.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dalam-dalam. Apakah hanya gairah yang ada di dalam benak lelaki itu? Bahkan sampai sekarangpun Taehyung masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam hati Jungkook.

"Aku ingin membuat pengaturan," Taehyung bergumam cepat, sebelum ia kehilangan keberaniannya, "tentang pernikahan kita."

"Pengaturan?" Jungkook mengerutkan kening, tampak tidak senang, "apa maksudmu?"

"Pengaturan tentang hal-hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan dalam pernikahan kita."

Mata oniks Jungkook membara, "kau isteriku, Taehyung, dan aku berhak atas dirimu."

"Kau bilang kau akan menghormatiku dalam pernikahan ini," Taehyung menatap Jungkook tajam, "kalau kau tidak mau berkompromi atas pengaturanku ini aku..."

"Apa? Kau akan melarikan diri lagi? Akan mogok makan lagi?" Jungkook melepaskan pegangannya dari Taehyung dengan pahit.

Pipi Taehyung merona malu, tetapi ia menegarkan diri, "aku hanya ingin menetapkan beberapa hal yang membuatku merasa aman."

"Baik," desis Jungkook, "cepat katakan apa maumu dan aku akan memilah mana yang bisa kuterima dan mana yang tidak."

"Pertama, aku tidak mau dipaksa untuk bercinta denganmu kalau aku tidak mau... apalagi memakai obat itu."

Jungkook mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Taehyung dengan sensual, "diterima. Lagipula sepertinya aku tidak membutuhkan obat itu lagi," tambahnya penuh arti, membuat pipi Taehyung makin merona.

"Kedua, aku ingin hubungan yang saling menghormati, aku akan menjaga kesetiaanku karena aku isterimu, dan aku mau kau juga melakukan hal yang sama."

Jungkook terkekeh, "diterima," jemarinya menyentuh pipi Taehyung lembut, "kau menjadi posesif kepadaku, eoh?" godanya.

Taehyung berusaha mengabaikan kalimat-kalimat Jungkook yang menjurus itu.

"Ketiga, aku tidak mau dibelikan apapun tanpa persetujuanku," masih teringat di pikiran Taehyung betapa banyaknya baju-baju yang dibelikan Jungkook untuknya, belum

lagi sepatu dan tas-tas mahal yang dibeli Jungkook seolah membeli sesuatu yang tidak berharga. Jungkook harus belajar bahwa memperlakukan seorang kekasih dengan baik bukan berarti melimpahinya dengan harta dan benda.

"Ditolak," tatapan Jungkook menajam lagi, "kau isteriku, Taehyung. Aku berhak membelikanmu apapun yang aku mau."

Taehyung mengernyit dan menantang mata Jungkook, mereka saling bertatapan tajam sampai akhirnya Taehyung menyerah.

"Baiklah... kau boleh membelikan barang untukku, asal tidak berlebihan."

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya. "apakah ini sudah selesai? Atau aku harus menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk berlanjut ke babak selanjutnya?"

Pipi Taehyung merona dan menatap Jungkook dengan waspada, babak selanjutnya?

"Malam pertama kita," Jungkook mengucapkannya lambat-lambat dengan nada yang sangat sensual hingga membuat seluruh tubuh Taehyung menggelenyar, "kau tidak berpikir aku akan melewatkannya kan?"

"Aku masih punya satu syarat lagi," Taehyung tanpa sadar melangkah menjauhi Jungkook, "aku ingin tinggal di kamar putih yang dulu... kau... bisa mengunjungiku kalau kau perlu sesuatu..."

"Cukup! Sekarang giliranku memberikan pengaturan untuk pernikahan kita!" kesabaran Jungkook tampaknya sudah habis, lelaki itu meraih pinggang Taehyung dan merapatkan di tubuhnya, membuat Taehyung merasakan tubuh Jungkook yang mengeras disana, "kau rasakan itu?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung, marah sekaligus bergairah, "aku berniat untuk menjadikanmu isteriku yang sesungguhnya. Bukan kekasih yang kukunjungi jika aku perlu bercinta," jemari Jungkook menuruni sisi lengan Taehyung dengan sensual dan kemudian berhenti di sisi dadanya, mencari-cari puting Taehyung disana, "dan jika kita melakukan itu, kita tidak akan tidur di kamar yang terpisah!"

Hening.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan syarat dariku?" Jungkook mulai menarik-narik puting Taehyung dengan posesif. Taehyung adalah isterinya, sekarang dia harus menerima seluruh dirinya, tidak lagi berusaha menentangnya sekehendak hatinya. Pilihannya adalah mereka suami isteri atau tidak sama sekali, "jika kau tidak menyukainya, lebih baik kita berhenti disini sekarang juga," sambil berusaha menahan keposesifannya, Jungkook memperlembut tuntutannya, "malam ini cukup sampai disini kalau kau tidak siap."

Satu-satunya yang mendesak saat ini adalah tubuhnya yang berhasrat, tetapi Jungkook masih mampu mengendalikannya jika Taehyung tidak mau melanjutkan. Lelaki ini telah menunjukkan keberanian besar dengan mengemukakan persyaratannya di depan Jungkook dan Jungkook menghargainya, dan karena itu ia bersedia memberikan waktu sebanyak yang diinginkan Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya terdiam disana, menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan kosong. _Astaga, apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam kepala mungil itu?_ Taehyung pasti sudah larut dalam persepsi dan pemikirannya sendiri. Apalagi setelah dia mengetahui kisah tentang Baekhyun.

Jungkook sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya. Memang pada mulanya, ia menginginkan Taehyung karena kemiripan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun. Tetapi sekarang, ia merasa Tuhan telah memberikannya kesempatan kedua, dalam wujud lelaki lain yang sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun. Tidak, ia tidak pernah membayangkan Baekhyun. Tidak lagi. Setelah malam-malam kelam yang menghancurkan hati, yang ia lalui karena kematian Baekhyun dulu. Baekhyun telah berubah menjadi bayangan samar yang kadang hadir dalam bentuk kenangan masa lalu yang indah. Jungkook bahkan sudah berhasil tidak memikirkan Baekhyun lagi sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Taehyung terasa... berbeda... tetapi bagaimana ia menjelaskannya kepada Taehyung? Laki-laki itu tidak akan percaya bahwa gairah yang meluap-luap ini memang murni untuk dirinya. Jungkook menyadari bahwa ia menginginkan pernikahan yang nyata, bersama Taehyung.

Taehyung bagaikan malaikat yang menariknya dari kegelapan. Hatinya yang kelam telah tersentuh secercah sinar mentari sejak kehadiran Taehyung. Dan Jungkook tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Baiklah," suara pelan terdengar dari bibir Taehyung, terdengar enggan seolah-olah ia tidak benar-benar setuju dengan dominasi Jungkook dalam hubungan ini. Dan itu membuat Jungkook senang, seorang isteri yang selalu setuju dengan pendapat suaminya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Di dalam kehidupan pernikahan yang nyata, terdapat banyak ketidaksepakatan, sebanyak kasih sayang, tawa, maupun kesetiaan.

Jungkook tersenyum dan menatap Taehyung dengan penuh bergairah, "apakah kau sudah siap untukku, Taehyung?" jemari Jungkook mengusap ujung puting Taehyung dengan lembut.

"Aku..." sekujur tubuh Taehyung bergetar, "mungkin aku perlu memeriksanya dulu," Jungkook meluncurkan sebelah tangannya dari dada Taehyung, mengusap perut Taehyung yang basah dan terus bergerak turun. Dan karena kaki Jungkook, entah sejak kapan, berada di antara kakinya, Taehyung tidak bisa menghalangi niat Jungkook kalaupun ia ingin.

Jungkook bergerak perlahan-lahan, memperhatikan isyarat sekecil apapun kalau-kalau Taehyung ingin berhenti. Di luar dugaan, Taehyung tidak menolaknya, tubuh lelaki itu menyambutnya, membuat Jungkook harus menggertakkan gigi menahan hasratnya yang makin menggelegak.

Taehyung membiarkan jemari Jungkook menyentuhnya. Tubuh Taehyung begitu lembut, dan ia gemetar ketika Jungkook menyentuh tubuhnya di bagian yang paling sensitif, berusaha menemukan pusat dirinya. Ketika akhirnya menemukannya, Jungkook menggerakkan jemarinya dengan lembut. Hanya sekedar menggoda. Taehyung mengerang, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tubuh Jungkook sendiri sudah menegang putus asa.

"Ya, kau memang sudah siap," ucap Jungkook sangat parau, lalu mendorong Taehyung terbaring di ranjangnya yang berseprai satin hitam.

Jungkook mengangkat kedua tangan Taehyung, meskipun Taehyung sedikit melawan. Sambil meletakkan kedua tangan Taehyung ke atas kepalanya, Jungkook bergerak menindih Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan liar, teringat peristiwa yang mirip, ketika Jungkook mengikat kedua tangannya di atas kepala menggunakan dasi, apakah Jungkook akan mengikatnya lagi?

"Aku tidak perlu mengikatmu, Sayang," Jungkook melepaskan tangan Taehyung dan mengecup bibirnya penuh gairah, jemarinya menyentuh kembali ujung puting Taehyung, membuat seluruh tubuh Taehyung menggelenyar.

"Jungkook..." tubuh Taehyung bergetar karena gairah.

"Betul, Sayang. Ucapkan namaku," Jungkook bergeser turun dan menunduk, lalu mengulum ujung puting itu dalam bibirnya yang panas.

Taehyung mengerang, setengah meronta di bawah dominasi suaminya, "Jungkook... please... please..."

Erangan itu membuat Jungkook ingin menyerah kepada Taehyung. Tubuhnya sendiri sudah sangat bergairah sampai terasa nyeri, Tetapi ia tahu betapa pentingnya mencumbu Taehyung sebelum bercinta dengannya. Setelah bercinta nanti, ia pasti ingin mencicipi Taehyung, lagi dan lagi dan ia ingin Taehyung terus menginginkannya dengan hasrat yang sama besarnya.

Jungkook menelusurkan tangannya ke bawah dan mengangkat pinggul Taehyung. Taehyung melingkarkan kedua kakinya di tubuh Jungkook, mendekap Jungkook ke tubuhnya, membuka diri.

"Belum, Sayang."

Ketika Taehyung membuka bibirnya untuk memprotes, Jungkook menciumnya. Karena bibir Taehyung telah terbuka, ciuman itu berlangsung dengan sangat sensual. Jungkook menggoda Taehyung dengan belaian dan jilatan lidahnya dan kemudian mencicipi bibir Taehyung sedikit lebih dalam.

Kedua tangan Taehyung mencengkeram rambut Jungkook, untuk sejenak Taehyung tampak ragu, tetapi kemudian lidahnya membalas, membelai bibir Jungkook dengan malu-malu dan hati-hati.

Jungkook tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Ia sudah berada di dalam tubuh Taehyung sebelum mereka sempat menarik napas.

Taehyung merapat, berusaha agar mereka menyatu lebih dalam lagi. Jungkook menahan diri, meskipun gairah membuat tubuhnya menegang.

"Cium aku, Sayang. Cium aku seperti kau menginginkanku untuk berada jauh di dalam dirimu, di dalam tempat yang belum pernah didatangi oleh siapapun..."

Taehyung merespon dengan malu-malu tetapi tepat, tubuh Taehyung

sedikit maju ke atas, lalu menangkup wajah Jungkook dengan kedua tangan dan menciumnya. Kelembutan sikap Taehyung mengguncang Jungkook, dan meruntuhkan segenap kendali dirinya.

Sambil menjalin jemarinya dengan jemari Taehyung, Jungkook

mendesak lebih dalam. Api gairah berdesir di dalam tubuhnya, mendesaknya untuk menandakan kepemilikannya pada diri Taehyung. Sambil menggertakkan gigi untuk melawan godaan melakukannya dengan cepat, Jungkook bergerak sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam tubuh Taehyung. Sebagian dirinya yang benar-benar primitif menggeramkan kepemilikannya.

Taehyung adalah miliknya. Selamanya. Hanya dirinya yang boleh memiliki Taehyung.

Jungkook meraih bibir Taehyung dengan ciuman rakus, dan bergerak kembali dengan kekuatan penuh. Bagi Taehyung, kenikmatan yang dirasakannya tak terlukiskan. Sementara bibir mereka bertautan, sebelah tangan Jungkook kembali bergerak ke kejantanan Taehyung, membelainya dengan gerakan lembut. Taehyung hampir kehilangan kewarasannya akibat cumbuan itu dan ia berusaha menahan dirinya.

"Lepaskan sayang, jangan menahan diri lagi," Jungkook seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan Taehyung, permintaan panas itu dibisikkan ke mulut Taehyung yang nyaris tenggelam dalam hasrat gairahnya.

Dan ketika jemari Jungkook menyentuh sekujur tubuhnya, Taehyung menyerahkan dirinya. Tubuhnya mendesak ke tubuh Jungkook, sementara gelombang kepuasan mendera tubuhnya.

Klimaks Taehyung menggiring Jungkook hingga ke ambang batas kesadarannya, ia mulai mempercepat iramanya dan merasakan dirinya meledak, di dalam tubuh Taehyung. Terbenam dalam puncak kepuasannya.

 **.**

Kehidupan pernikahan mereka berlangsung seperti yang seharusnya. Setiap malam Jungkook selalu menyentuhnya, gairahnya seperti tak pernah habis. Tetapi hanya itulah saat mereka bisa dekat.

Taehyung mengernyit menyadari bahwa ia hanya bisa dekat dengan suaminya ketika mereka bercinta. Jungkook memang berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, ia tidak pernah kasar dan memaksakan kehendaknya lagi.

Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya ketika Taehyung mulai membantah kata-katanya, kemudian melangkah pergi. Memilih menghindari konfrontasi.

Pernikahan mereka sudah berlangsung hampir dua bulan dan Taehyung masih merasakan ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Ia menyadari bahwa landasan pernikahan ini sudah salah sejak awal. Hanya berlandaskan kontrak kerja yang dilapisi hasrat. Belum lagi alasan yang tidak mau diakui Jungkook, bahkan sampai sekarang ini : bahwa Taehyung hanyalah pengganti Jeon Baekhyun.

Taehyung tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi sayap rumah yang menyimpan lukisan Baekhyun itu, dan Namjoon bahkan sudah tidak pernah menyinggung tentang isteri pertama Jungkook lagi.

Taehyung curiga bahwa Jungkook melarang Namjoon dan semua orang di rumah ini agar tidak lagi membahas masalah itu. Karena Jungkook sendiripun tampak tak pernah menjelaskannya, Taehyung menjadi semakin bingung. Akan seperti apakah pernikahan ini nantinya? Salahkah ia ketika menerima lamaran Jungkook waktu itu? Dan satu lagi pertanyaan yang mulai mengusik hatinya, apakah ia mencintai Jungkook?

Semakin Taehyung mencoba memikirkannya, semakin kepalanya terasa sakit. Ah, ia memang sering merasa pusing akhir-akhir ini, pusing yang aneh karena datang dan pergi tanpa tahu waktu.

"Taehyung?" Jungkook tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya, "kau kenapa?" lelaki itu mengernyit melihat Taehyung yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung sambil berpegangan di dinding lorong.

Taehyung mencoba berdiri tegak, tetapi pusing kali ini benar-benar menyerangnya dengan kuat sehingga tubuhnya oleng.

Seketika itu juga Jungkook langsung menangkapnya.

"Taehyung?" suara panik Jungkook masih terdengar sebelum semuanya ditelan dalam kegelapan.

 **.**

"Tuan Taehyung hamil," dokter tua itu mengernyit bingung, namun sedetik kemudian senyum tulus terlukis di bibirnya, "kehamilan pada seorang pria memang sangat jarang terjadi, dan sangat berbahaya. Tetapi, meski begitu, Anda patut mensyukuri anugerah ini. Selamat, Tuan," dokter tua itu menyalaminya dengan penuh semangat, "akhirnya ada calon penerus keluarga Jeon yang akan terlahir."

Jungkook pucat pasi. Dokter itu terus berceloteh tentang kehamilan dan calon bayi mereka, tetapi yang ada di benak Jungkook hanyalah mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang selama ini coba ia lupakan, tetapi sekarang kembali datang menghampirinya.

Jungkook menyuruh Namjoon mengantar kepergian dokter itu, dan kemudian Namjoon kembali dan menatap Jungkook dengan cemas. Lelaki itu tentu tahu apa yang berkecamuk di dalam hati tuannya.

"Dia hamil," Jungkook mengulang pemberitahuan dokter tadi, meskipun ia tahu Namjoon sudah mendengarnya, ia hanya ingin mengucapkannya supaya benar-benar yakin bahwa mimpi buruk itu ternyata telah menjadi nyata.

"Kondisinya sangat sehat Tuan..."

"Sehat katamu?!" Jungkook membentak marah, "dia tadi pingsan di depanku, tampak pucat dan begitu lemah!"

"Tetapi Tuan Taehyung tidak sama dengan..."

"Diam!" Jungkook menggeram marah, "Taehyung tidak boleh hamil!" serunya memutuskan.

 **.**

Taehyung membuka matanya dalam cahaya temaram di kamar Jungkook. Yang ia lihat pertama kalinya adalah Jungkook yang sedang duduk muram di kursi samping ranjang, sepertinya lelaki itu sedang menunggunya tersadar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Taehyung lemah, memegang kepalanya dan mengernyit, masih pusing.

Jungkook menatapnya tajam, tampak tidak suka dengan pemandangan Taehyung yang mengernyit kesakitan.

"Kau hamil," gumamnya datar.

"Oh," Taehyung terkesiap, otomatis langsung memegang perutnya dan menutupinya dengan gerakan melindungi. Ia hamil, dan ini merupakan sebuah keajaiban untuknya. Taehyung luar biasa bahagia sementara Jungkook tampak seperti harimau yang berniat menyergapnya.

Jungkook mengikuti arah pandangan Taehyung dan ekspresi wajahnya mengeras.

"Kau harus menggugurkannya."

Kali ini Taehyung benar-benar terkejut pada kata-kata Jungkook sampai hampir terduduk dari ranjang. Tetapi rasa pusing langsung menghantamnya, hingga ia kembali berbaring.

"Apa, Jungkook?!" Taehyung menatap Jungkook tak percaya. Ia tahu bahwa Jungkook memang kejam. Tetapi meminta taehyung menggugurkan kandungannya, anugerah yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya, yang adalah darah dagingnya sendiri benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Aku tidak menginginkan anak itu, kau harus menggugurkannya."

 ***TBC***

 **Mind to review?**


	14. Chapter 14 : BAB 14

**Sleep With the Devil** (KookV version)

 **Story** by **Santhy Agatha**

 **Rated : M**

 **Main cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung** as **Lana**

 **Jeon Jungkook** as **Mikail Reveno**

 **Warning : YAOI, M-preg, typo(s).**

 _Taehyung_ **= bicara dalam hati**

 **...**

 **a/n** : Seperti yang tertera di atas, semua isi cerita ini adalah milik kak Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya meremake cerita ini dengan tambahan/pengurangan beberapa kata agar lebih cocok dengan tema yaoi-nya. Mohon maaf kalau ada beberapa kata yang tidak teredit. Intinya, saya cuma mau memuaskan para KookV shipper yang barangkali ingin membaca remake novel ini versi KookV-nya.

 **...**

 **BAB 14**

"Tidak!" Taehyung berseru. Seketika wajahnya pucat pasi, tangannya langsung bergerak melindungi perutnya.

Taehyung tidak tahu bagaimana kehamilan itu, ia adalah seorang pria dan sudah pasti tidak punya pengalaman apapun mengenai kehamilan. Tetapi begitu sadar bahwa ada bayi yang tumbuh dan berkembang di dalam tubuhnya, Taehyung langsung tahu bahwa ada ikatan di antara mereka, bahwa seorang ibu secara alami akan melindungi anaknya.

"Kau harus membunuhku dulu kalau kau berniat melaksanakan niatmu itu, Jeon Jungkook! Aku tidak tahu kegilaan apa yang ada di dalam otakmu, tapi kau seharusnya malu. Anak ini adalah darah dagingmu sendiri, dan kau berniat membunuhnya bahkan sebelum dia tumbuh!"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan kesakitan, "aku tidak bisa, Taehyung. Aku tidak bisa kalau kau hamil!" lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya dan berdiri menyeberangi ruangan, menuangkan brandy untuknya dan meneguk cairan keras itu dalam sekali teguk. Ketika membanting gelasnya dan menatap Taehyung, matanya menyala-nyala, "Baekhyun... dia sempat hamil sama sepertimu, dan kau tahu... dia keguguran..."

Taehyung tercekat ketika akhirnya topik itu dilepaskan oleh Jungkook. Nama Baekhyun seakan tabu untuk diucapkan ketika Taehyung masuk ke rumah ini sebagai isteri dari seorang Jeon Jungkook. Dan sekarang Jungkook sendiriah yang mengangkat topik itu ke permukaan.

"Tetapi kondisiku dan Baekhyun berbeda, kami memang sama-sama lelaki, tetapi aku sehat-sehat saja... aku pasti bisa mempertahankan kehamilan ini."

"Yang tidak orang lain ketahui adalah Baekhyun hamil lagi setelah keguguran itu," mata Jungkook berubah nyalang, ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu, seakan tidak menyadari ada Taehyung di ruangan itu, "aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia membuatku lengah dan hamil lagi. Demi Tuhan, aku sudah berusaha agar dia tidak hamil lagi, aku bahkan sudah membuat janji temu dengan dokter untuk operasi vasektomi*. Tapi Baekhyun berhasil hamil lagi dan dengan keras kepala dia menyimpan rahasia itu dariku dan semua orang. Takut kalau kami mengetahuinya, kami akan meminta dia menggugurkan kandungannya lagi," nafas Jungkook tercekat, "ketika dia meninggal seperti tertidur di atas ranjang, dokter baru mengetahui dan mengatakan padaku bahwa Baekhyun sudah hamil tiga bulan. Kehamilannya itulah yang memperburuk kondisinya dan membuatnya semakin lemah... kehamilan itu yang membunuhnya!"

"Tapi aku tidak sama dengan Baekhyun, Jungkook," Taehyung menyela, berusaha mengembalikan Jungkook ke masa kini, "aku sehat dan kuat. Aku yakin, bayi ini tidak akan membebaniku."

"Aku tidak mau kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri karena kehamilanmu!" Jungkook menyela marah, dan ketika menyadari wajah Taehyung memucat karena suaranya yang meninggi, Jungkook memperlembut suaranya, tatapannya memohon, "aku minta padamu, Tae. Gugurkan bayi itu. Tidak akan pernah ada bayi di rumah ini, tidak akan pernah ada bayi di pernikahan kita."

 **.**

Dada Taehyung bergemuruh oleh perasaan yang bercampur aduk, _teganya Jungkook dan betapa egoisnya dia!_ Betapapun Jungkook merasakan trauma dan ketidaksukaan yang mendalam atas kehamilan Taehyung, seharusnya lelaki itu sadar kalau bayi yang tumbuh di dalam perut Taehyung ini adalah darah dagingnya, anaknya!

Sebegitu tidak berharganyakah Taehyung di mata Jungkook sehingga ia harus mengorbankan janin yang dikandungnya atas nama kenangan Jungkook kepada Baekhyun?

"Tidak, Jungkook," Taehyung menegakkan dagu, menahankan sakit hatinya yang meluap-luap. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengugurkan bayi ini apapapun alasannya, meskipun kau hanya menganggapnya sampah..." Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan terluka yang dalam, "meskipun kau melupakan fakta bahwa dia ada karena dirimu juga... dia adalah anakku, dan sekarang dia tumbuh di dalam diriku. Seperti yang kubilang kepadamu tadi, kalau kau memaksakan kehendakmu kepadaku, kalau aku sampai kehilangan anak ini karena kesengajaanmu, maka yang kau dapatkan adalah kematianku."

Jungkook tertegun mendengar ancaman Taehyung itu, ia menatap Taehyung dan menyadari bahwa lelaki itu terluka. Jungkook terlalu terburu-buru mengucapkan isi hatinya, dan itu melukai Taehyung.

Dengan frustrasi diacaknya rambutnya setengah marah, "dengar, Tae. Jangan kekanak-kanakan, kalau kau hanya ingin menentangku..."

"Aku tidak ingin menentangmu!" Taehyung setengah berteriak, kali ini emosinya pecah dan berderai, "aku tidak peduli pada perasaanmu atas masa lalumu dengan Baekhyun, tetapi aku sekarang ada disini, hidup dan bernafas saat ini. Dan kau memaksaku untuk menggugurkan anakku! Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan selain melindungi anakku sekuat tenaga? Ini Anakmu juga, Jungkook!"

 _Anakmu juga_. Kata-kata itu terasa menusuk dada Jungkook hingga membuatnya mengernyit. Anaknya juga... Tetapi anak itu bisa menjadi pembunuh, Jungkook pernah mengalaminya sekali. Dan jika ia harus mengalaminya lagi...

"Mungkin nanti kau akan berubah pikiran."

"Tidak akan, Jeon." Taehyung menyentuh kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut lagi.

Dan Jungkook menatapnya dengan cemas, "apakah kau pusing lagi?"

"Ya," Taehyung mengerang dan memijit kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu air," Jungkook menuang air itu ke dalam gelas dan duduk ditepi ranjang, lalu menyerahkan gelas itu kepada Taehyung, "ini, minumlah..."

Taehyung menerima gelas itu dan meneguknya. Setelah selesai, Jungkook meletakkan gelas itu kembali di meja nakas.

Mereka diam disana dalam keheningan, saling bertatapan. Biasanya suasana tidak secanggung ini. Biasanya setiap malam Jungkook langsung mengajaknya masuk kamar dengan bergairah yang berlanjut dengan percintaan yang luar biasa dan mereka langsung tertidur sampai pagi. Tetapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda. Jungkook tidak bisa memecahkan keheningan dengan bercinta. Dan pembicaraan tadi ternyata telah menguras emosi mereka berdua.

Taehyung-lah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan, "kau ingin tidur?"

Jungkook menatap ke sisi tempat tidur yang kosong. Sisi miliknya. Dan tiba-tiba merasa lelah. Taehyung menggeser tubuhnya, memudahkan Jungkook untuk berbaring di sampingnya. Lelaki itu berbaring di sebelahnya dengan tenang tanpa suara, hanya suara berdesir kain yang saling bergesekan.

Lama mereka berdua berbaring dengan mata yang nyalang, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya mereka lelap tertelan tidur.

 **.**

Pagi harinya suasana begitu dingin, Jungkook seolah tidak mau membahas percakapan mereka semalam, tetapi walaupun begitu, Taehyung tetap waspada. Mengingat sifat Jungkook, tidak menutup kemungkinan lelaki itu akan melakukan segala cara untuk melaksanakan keinginannya. Dengan memasukkan obat penggugur kandungan di minumannya misalnya, siapa yang tahu? Mengingat lelaki itu pernah membiarkan minumannya dicampuri obat oleh Namjoon.

Taehyung mengelus perutnya dan mengernyit sedih, meskipun bayi ini tidak diinginkan oleh ayahnya, meskipun perasaannya sekarang terluka karena Jungkook lebih mementingkan kenangannya akan Baekhyun daripada dirinya yang sekarang ada dan hidup di depannya, Taehyung harus berusaha tegar dan kuat, demi anak ini.

"Anda akan mempertahankan anak itu, kan?" suara Namjoon menyentakkan Taehyung dari lamunannya. Lelaki itu sedang memasuki ruangan yang sama dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap Namjoon dan mencoba untuk tersenyum, Namjoon sangat baik dan sopan padanya ketika ia memasuki rumah ini. Namjoon pulalah yang menjelaskan segala kebenaran kepadanya dan merubah semua pandangannya akan Jungkook.

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku. Kau harus berhadapan denganku dulu kalau kau ingin mencelakai anak ini."

Senyum terukir di bibir Namjoon, "tidak. Tuan Jungkook tidak pernah menyuruh saya mencelakai anak itu. Bahkan jika Tuan Jungkook memerintah saya untuk melakukan hal itu, saya akan menolaknya. Anak itu adalah keturunan keluarga Jeon yang harus saya hormati pula."

Kelegaan meliputi hati Taehyung, setidaknya ada orang yang mau membela anaknya. Kemudian Taehyung menatap Namjoon dengan ragu.

"Apakah kau tahu bahwa Baekhyun meninggal karena dia mencoba mempertahankan kehamilannya lagi?"

Namjoon menatap Taehyung hati-hati dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "saya tahu, setelah kematian Tuan Baekhyun. Hal itulah yang menghancurkan Tuan Jungkook, bahwa dia sebenarnya berkontribusi dalam kematian Tuan Baekhyun. Tuan Baekhyun bisa hidup lebih lama seandainya tidak hamil..." Namjoon menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Taehyung lembut, "saya harap Anda memahami perasaan Tuan Jungkook."

"Dia selalu menganggapku sebagai pengganti Baekhyun, dia menganggapku sama seperti Baekhyun," Taehyung memejamkan matanya pedih, "anak ini adalah anaknya, tetapi dia menyuruhku mengugurkannya."

Namjoon menatap perut Taehyung dan tatapannya melembut disana, "saya yakin Tuan Jungkook tidak pernah menganggap Anda sebagai pengganti Tuan Baekhyun. Jika dia hanya

menganggap Anda sebagai boneka pengganti, dia tidak akan menunjukkan emosinya kepada Anda. Anda tidak akan diperlakukan olehnya dengan begitu hormat, dan yang bisa saya katakan, apa yang dilakukan Tuan Jungkook adalah karena dia peduli kepada Anda."

Peduli kepadanya? Bagaimana bisa? Jungkook menyuruhnya menggugurkan anaknya. Bagaimana bisa itu disebut kepedulian?

"Tuan Jungkook menginginkan anak itu digugurkan karena dia mencemaskan keselamatan Anda. Dia takut Anda akan celaka dan meninggal seperti Tuan Baekhyun, dia takut kehilangan Anda."

Taehyung menatap Namjoon dengan tak percaya, "dia tak mungkin takut kehilanganku."

"Percayalah kepada Saya," Namjoon tersenyum lembut, "Tuan Jungkook memang tidak pernah pandai menunjukkan perasaannya, tetapi kalau Anda memperhatikannya, Anda akan tahu sendiri."

Namjoon membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu berpamitan dan meninggalkan Taehyung dalam keheningan.

 **.**

"Apakah kau sudah berubah pikiran tentang usulanmu semalam?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang baru saja memasuki kamar, tidak biasanya Jungkook memasuki kamar sedemikian larut, dan lelaki itu tampak lelah.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung sekilas, lalu melepas pakaiannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi, ketika keluar dari sana, lelaki itu tampak lebih segar dengan piyama hitam yang kini menggantikan setelan kantornya.

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya lalu membuatmu marah-marah sepanjang malam," dengan kasar Jungkook menggosokkan handuk ke rambutnya yang basah, kemudian melempar handuk itu dan menatap Taehyung, "kau pasti akan keras kepala dan tetap pada pendirianmu, mempertahankan anak itu."

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan menerima kemauan konyolmu untuk menggugurkan anak ini karena anak ini tidak bersalah."

"Kita akan berdebat lagi malam ini," Jungkook mendesah lelah, "aku lelah, Tae. Yang aku tahu, anak ini akan melukaimu lalu membunuhmu."

"Jungkook!" seru Taehyung setengah marah, "dia hanya janin kecil yang tidak berdaya!"

"Oke!" Jungkook membentak, tampak tak tahan dengan semua perdebatan mereka, "silahkan, lanjutkan kehamilanmu itu... tetapi..." mata Jungkook menajam, "kalau sampai hal yang buruk terjadi padamu karena kehamilan ini, aku tidak akan berkompromi."

Jungkook mengalah. Taehyung terpana, sebelumnya Jungkook tidak pernah mengalah secepat itu. Taehyung tadi sudah mempersiapkan argumen yang panjang, pembelaan mati-matian, bahkan ancaman putus asa menyangkut kehamilannya ini. Dan Jungkook semudah itu mengalah kepadanya.

"Kenapa?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung marah, tampak tak nyaman dengan tatapan takjub Taehyung.

Taehyung langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pipi merona, "tidak-tidak ada apa-apa."

"Tetapi aku punya satu syarat," gumam Jungkook tenang, seolah-olah baru mengingatnya.

Taehyung terkesiap dan menatap Jungkook waspada, dan reaksi itu membuat Jungkook menahan tawanya.

"Tenang, Tae. kau tegang seperti senar yang akan putus, aku tidak sedang akan menjatuhkan bom ke kepalamu."

"Apa syaratmu?"

Pandangan Jungkook berubah sensual, "aku tidak mau kehamilan itu menggangguku jika aku menginginkanmu."

Pipi Taehyung memerah, tersipu sekaligus marah atas kata-kata egois Jungkook. Jangan-jangan itu adalah salah satu usaha Jungkook mengganggu kehamilannya...

"Baik," Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba terlihat menantang, "asalkan kau melakukannya dengan lembut dan tidak melukai bayiku."

Jungkook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, ketika ia akhirnya menatap Taehyung, matanya menyala dengan sensual, "apakah kau masih pusing seperti semalam?"

Taehyung tidak pusing lagi. Tetapi kearoganan Jungkook yang tersirat itu membuatnya ingin menantangnya. Jungkook pasti akan bercinta dengannya ketika Taehyung sudah tidak pusing. Dan Taehyung tidak akan bisa. Ia tidak akan mampu menolak pesona gairah Jungkook. Dengan berpura-pura, ia memegang kepalanya, dan mengernyit.

"Sebenarnya aku masih pusing."

"Benarkah?" Jungkook menatapnya tajam bercampur kecemasan, "kau sudah minum obat penambah darah dari Dokter? Mereka bilang kau kurang darah."

"Sudah..." sedikit geli, Taehyung pun melirik Jungkook, tetap berusaha berpura-pura kesakitan.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung lama dan intens, tampak menggertakkan gigi. Semula Taehyung bingung kenapa, tetapi ketika ia melirik ke bawah, ia menyadari bahwa Jungkook sudah siap, keras, dan bergairah disana. Lelaki itu sudah begitu bergairah, dan Taehyung tinggal bilang 'ya', lalu mereka akan bercinta di ranjang dengan penuh gairah seperti biasa... Tetapi tidak! Taehyung tidak akan membuat itu begitu mudah bagi Jungkook, Taehyung ingin menghukum Jungkook karena hatinya masih sakit atas usulan Jungkook untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

"Aku pusing sekali," Taehyung sengaja membuat suaranya terdengar lemah, "aku mau tidur," dengan gerakan sakit yang dibuat-buat, Taehyung mengangkat selimut ke bahunya dan membuat posisi tidur yang nyaman.

Jungkook hanya berdiri sejenak di tengah ruangan itu dan menatap Taehyung. Ia sudah dua hari tidak bercinta dengan Taehyung. Biasanya setiap hari. Dan itu semua karena kehamilan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana? Ia tidak mungkin memaksa Taehyung yang sedang sakit, kan?

Sedikit mendesah, merasakan kejantanannya yang begitu keras sampai terasa nyeri. Jungkook melangkah ke ranjang dan membaringkan diri, tetapi sialan! Ia tidak bisa tidur, gairah terlalu menggelegak di dalam dirinya, meminta dipuaskan.

"Jungkook," suara Taehyung menggugah penyiksaan yang dialaminya.

"Apa?" Jungkook menjawab kasar.

Diam-diam Taehyung tersenyum mendengar nada tersiksa dalam suara Jungkook. _Rasakan kau, Tuan Jeon Jungkook yang arogan_ , soraknya dalam hati.

"Aku... aku pusing... maukah kau memijit kepala dan pundakku?"

Mata Jungkook menyala ketika menatap mata Taehyung. Lelaki ini menatapnya tanpa dosa. Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa permintaannya ini menambah penderitaan Jungkook? Memijit Taehyung? Dalam kondisi bergairah dan ingin dipuaskan seperti ini? Bagaimana Jungkook bisa menahan diri, ketika jemarinya menyentuh kelembutan kulit Taehyung di tangannya?

"Berbaliklah," Jungkook menggeram lagi. Taehyung tidak pernah meminta tolong kepadanya, dan kalau Taehyung melakukannya, itu berarti Taehyung benar-benar kesakitan.

Jemari Jungkook bergerak menyentuh kepala Taehyung, ke helaian rambut seperti sutera yang terasa lembut di jemarinya.

Helaian itu biasanya adalah tempat Jungkook menenggelamkan kepalanya ketika ia mencapai orgasmenya yang luar biasa nikmat di atas tubuh isterinya... _Sial! Jangan pikirkan tentang itu, Man!_

Jungkook memijit dan seolah belum cukup siksaannya, selama proses itu, Taehyung terus menerus mendesah keenakan karena pijatan Jungkook. Bahkan kadang mengerang, persis seperti erangannya ketika Jungkook mencumbunya, dan itu luar biasa menyiksa. Kejantanan Jungkook sudah berdenyut-denyut, dan Jungkook merasa dirinya hampir meledak karena gairah, gairahnya kepada Taehyung.

"Sudah cukup?"

"Aku masih sedikit pusing di sisi ini," Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, memamerkan garis lehernya yang hangat dan halus, membuat Jungkook ingin mengigit lembut di bagian lunak di

sebelah sana...

 _Sial. Sial. Sial!_ Sambil terus memijit Taehyung, Jungkook terus menyumpah dalam hati. Kemudian ketika Taehyung tampak santai, Jungkook melepaskan pijitannya dengan hati-hati. Bagus. Taehyung sudah tertidur. Sekarang mungkin ia akan mandi dengan air dingin, kalau tidak ingin terbakar semalaman di atas ranjang ini. Menderita karena tak terpuaskan.

Dengan tak kalah hati-hati, Jungkook bergerak turun dari ranjang, hendak melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Jungkook..."

Hampir saja Jungkook mengerang mendengar panggilan Taehyung.

"Apa, Tae?" desis Jungkook serak.

"Sekarang aku sudah tak pusing lagi."

Hening.

Jungkook tertegun sejenak, kemudian menyadari arti kata-kata Taehyung, ia langsung membaringkan kembali tubuhnya di atas ranjang, sepenuh gairahnya.

"Bagus," bisiknya parau lalu membalikkan tubuh Taehyung dan melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun.

Gairahnya yang menggelegak tidak ditahan-tahannya lagi. Jungkook menyentuh Taehyung di mana-mana, menikmati kepemilikannya atas tubuh pasangan hidupnya, menikmati betapa tubuh Taehyung yang lembut dan hangat itu menggelenyar di setiap sentuhannya.

Jungkook hendak meraba perut Taehyung yang ternyata lebih berisi dari biasanya, lalu ia tertegun dan kemudian menatap Taehyung.

"Apakah aku akan menyakitimu?"

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, lalu menggeleng, "tidak, tapi tolong berhati-hatilah..." desahnya.

Jungkook tidak mengatakan apa-apa, lelaki itu malah memindahkan jemarinya menuju puting Taehyung yang agak kemerahan, lalu mengecup ujungnya, dan mulai memainkan benda kecil itu dengan lidahnya. Tangannya menelusur ke bawah dan menyentuh kejantanan Taehyung yang ternyata sama tegangnya dengan mliknya, ia menarik turunkan tangannya disana lalu turun menuju lubang kecil berkerut yang akan menjadi tempat pelampiasan gairahnya. Ia memberikan sedikit foreplay agar Taehyung tidak terlalu kesakitan saat ia memasukinya.

Tak lama setelah itu, tubuh mereka menyatu, dan Jungkook bergerak selembut yang ia bisa. Tetapi gairah yang menyala-nyala di seluruh aliran darahnya ketika akhirnya Taehyung mencapai klimaks, membawanya juga terjun bebas dalam jurang kepuasan yang dalam.

 **.**

Hubungan mereka membaik kembali meskipun sedikit kaku. Dan semakin bertambahnya usia kehamilannya, Taehyung menyadari bahwa ia menyayangi suaminya. Ya, Taehyung menyadarinya ketika ia merindukan Jungkook saat lelaki itu tidak ada di sisinya. Astaga... merindukan Jeon Jungkook adalah hal terakhir yang ada dalam pikiran Taehyung, tetapi itu memang terjadi.

Sembilan bulan telah berlalu, sekarang perut Taehyung sudah benar-benar buncit dan gerakannya menjadi lebih lamban. Taehyung bahkan sudah tidak bisa melihat lututnya sendiri karena terhalang perutnya.

Dengan lembut Taehyung mengusap perutnya, mungkin karena anak ini, mungkin juga karena perubahan hormon. Taehyung tidak tahu, yang pasti setiap ia ada di dekat Jungkook, hatinya menjadi hangat.

Oh, Jungkook tidak berubah. Masih sama, begitu dingin, kaku, dan menakutkan bagi para pegawai dan rekan-rekan kerjanya, sekaligus begitu penuh kasih sayang di ranjang.

Gaya bercinta Jungkook berubah sejak Taehyung hamil. Bahkan ketika usia kehamilan Taehyung beranjak semakin tua, lelaki itu tidak menyentuh Taehyung lagi. Dia hanya mengusap lembut rambut Taehyung sebelum tidur. Dan meskipun masih belum kelihatan bisa menerima kehamilan Taehyung, setidaknya Jungkook terlihat mencoba untuk lebih berkompromi.

 _Benarkah Jungkook sebenarnya mencemaskannya? Benarkah Jungkook sebenarnya tidak menganggapnya sebagai boneka pengganti Baekhyun?_ Taehyung tidak tahu. Memikirkan itu semua membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Teringat akan sikap Jungkook selama kehamilannya.

Jungkook memang bersikap lembut dan baik kepadanya, tetapi lelaki itu selalu berpura-pura bahwa kehamilan Taehyung tidak ada.

Taehyung tahu Jungkook seperti memperhatikannya. Pernah di suatu siang, ketika Taehyung membawa buku-buku yang berat untuk dibawa ke kamarnya, dari sekelebat matanya, Taehyung tahu bahwa Jungkook sudah akan berdiri untuk membantunya mengangkat buku-buku itu, tetapi tertahan karena Namjoon sudah lebih dulu membantunya. Pernah juga Taehyung membaca buku tentang kehamilan dan persalinan di ranjang, tetapi Jungkook malah terlihat tidak mau meliriknya dan berpura-pura tidur.

Taehyung juga teringat ketika kandungannya mencapai usia lima bulan, Jungkook pernah memeluknya dalam tidur, mereka bercumbu siap bercinta, kemudian bayi itu menendang. Terasa kencang hingga menohok ke perut Jungkook. Jungkook langsung mundur, mengucapkan berbagai alasan dan beranjak pergi.

Sebegitu paranoidkah Jungkook pada kehamilannya? Sebegitu takutkah Jungkook pada bayi ini? Bukankah keberhasilan Taehyung mengandung bayi ini hingga usia sembilan bulan tanpa permasalahan yang berarti sebenarnya sudah bisa membuktikan kepada Jungkook bahwa Taehyung adalah calon ibu yang kuat dan sehat sekalipun dirinya adalah seorang lelaki?

"Padahal kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Nak," Taehyung mengusap perutnya dengan sayang, "maafkan ayahmu yang konyol itu."

"Tuan, ada yang ingin bertemu," Namjoon tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu, mengalihkan Taehyung dari lamunannya.

Luhan muncul di belakang Namjoon, menggendong anak kecil yang begitu tampan, mungkin baru berusia dua tahun. Anak itu seperti malaikat dengan mata cokelat pucatnya yang menyala-nyala, mata Sehun.

"Aku dengar tanggal kelahiran pangeran kecil ini sudah dekat, dua minggu lagi ya?" Luhan masuk, meletakkan Haowen dengan lembut di sofa dan memeluk Taehyung.

Sejak pernikahannya dengan Jungkook, Taehyung bersahabat erat dengan Luhan, dan Jungkook membiarkannya karena memang Luhan adalah satu-satunya teman Taehyung.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Tae?" mereka duduk di sofa, berhadap-hadapan. Mata Luhan menatap ke perut Taehyung yang terlihat membuncit, "kau harus banyak istirahat dan menjaga diri, awal-awal kehamilan adalah saat-saat yang paling penting."

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "semoga anak ini kuat, aku hanya merasa pusing-pusing dan mual setiap saat."

Luhan tertawa, "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika mengandung Haowen, tapi di awal kehamilan bukan di akhir kehamilan," dengan sayang ia melirik putera pertamanya yang sekarang sudah melompat dari sofa dan asyik bermain-main di atas karpet dengan balok-balok yang dibawanya dari rumah, "rahasianya ada pada teh mint dan biskuit asin, makan itu setiap bangun pagi dan kau akan bisa mengatasi morning sickmu."

"Terima kasih, Hyung," Taehyung menyentuh lengan Luhan, benar-benar tulus dengan ucapannya.

Berhari-hari dilewatkannya bersama Jungkook yang selalu bersikap bahwa bayi itu tak pernah ada di perut Taehyung, kini rasanya begitu menyenangkan bisa bercakap-cakap dan berbagi keluhannya dengan teman yang mengerti dirinya.

Luhan menatap Taehyung prihatin, "bagaimana dengan Jungkook?" Luhan tahu kisah tentang Baekhyun tentu saja.

Taehyung mendesah, "dia bersikap seolah-olah anak ini tidak ada... dan dia... tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan bahwa dia menyayangiku... aku jadi tidak yakin apakah aku hanya pengganti Baekhyun atau..."

"Taehyung..." Luhan menyela dengan lembut, "kadang-kadang ada orang yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan cinta dengan kata-kata. Kau sendiri, pernahkah kau mengungkapkan cinta kepada Jungkook?"

"Tidak mungkin! Dia akan menggilasku begitu saja kalau aku mengatakannya," pipi Taehyung merah padam.

Luhan tersenyum, "dan apakah kau mencintai suamimu, Tae?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Taehyung memegang pipinya yang mulai terasa panas, "perasaanku berubah... dulu aku begitu membencinya, tetapi kemudian aku dihadapkan pada kenyataan demi kenyataan, bahwa dia bukan seperti yang aku kira... Lalu aku memandangnya dengan lebih baik... sekarang bahkan aku merindukannya ketika dia tidak ada. Apakah itu cinta, Hyung?"

Senyum Luhan melembut, "Aku pernah ada di posisi ketika aku bertanya-tanya tentang perasaanku, rasanya memang membingungkan, Tae. Kuharap kau menyadari perasaanmu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau meminta Jungkook menjelaskan perasaannya."

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian serangan kram itu datang. Hanya sekejap seperti hantaman yang begitu keras. Ketika Taehyung menggerakkan tubuhnya, hantaman itu terasa lagi. Lebih keras dan menyakitkan. Lalu ia merasakan basah, basah yang aneh.

Ia mendengar suara Luhan yang terkesiap, dan mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan, ke tengah pahanya... disana, banyak darah yang merembes menembus pakaiannya.

Wajahnya pucat pasi, apakah bayinya akan lahir lebih cepat dari tanggal perkiraan? Tetapi setahu Taehyung, proses kelahiran bayi tidaklah seperti ini, biasanya didahului dengan air ketuban yang pecah atau keluarnya darah... Tetapi bukan pendarahan seperti ini.

Ketika merasakan hantaman rasa sakit yang terus menerus memukulnya, Taehyung mengernyitkan matanya, darah itu terus mengucur, terus, dan terus hingga membasahi celana longgar yang dipakainya. Ada sesuatu yang salah disini!

"Oh Tuhan, Taehyung! aku harus segera memanggil ambulan..."

Namjoon langsung datang dengan sigap, begitu pula para pelayan, tetapi ketika kesakitan yang begitu kuat menghantamnya untuk kesekian kalinya, Taehyung tidak mampu bertahan. Kegelapan langsung menelannya, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

Ketika Jungkook menerima telepon itu, ia sedang berada ditengah meeting penting. Ia langsung melupakan semuanya dan meluncur secepat yang ia bisa menuju ke rumah sakit tempat Taehyung dibawa.

Jungkook berlari ke ruang gawat darurat dan hampir bertabrakan dengan Namjoon. Napasnya terengah dan menatap Namjoon yang tampak pucat dan cemas. Jungkook melihat darah. Darah di lengan dan baju Namjoon yang kebetulan berwarna putih.

"Kenapa ada darah di bajumu?" suara Jungkook bergetar, menahan perasaan cemas yang mulai menggelegak.

"Tuan Taehyung... dia pendarahan... saya menggendongnya..."

 _Pendarahan? Kenapa ada darah?_ Mau tak mau ingatan Jungkook melayang ke masa bertahun-tahun lalu ketika Baekhyun mengalami keguguran, pendarahan yang sama, kesakitan yang sama...

"Di mana Taehyung?!"

"Dokter masih menanganinya, Tuan."

"Jungkook-shi," suara Luhan yang lembut mengalihkannya, "kondisi Taehyung kritis, dokter bilang ada yang salah dengan posisi plasentanya, yang mengakibatkan pendarahan. Mereka sedang berusaha mengeluarkan bayinya."

"Bagaimana dengan Taehyung?" suara Jungkook bagaikan erangan menahan siksaan.

"Taehyung tidak sadarkan diri sejak dibawa ke ambulan," Luhan memandang Jungkook cemas, "mereka sedang berusaha di dalam sana," Luhan menoleh pada ruang operasi di sudut sana dengan lampu merah yang menyala di atasnya, "yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa."

Berdoa? Jungkook sudah lama tidak berdoa, ia pernah berdoa sebelumnya. Jiwanya yang kelam ini dulunya putih bersih. Percaya bahwa yang namanya Tuhan itu ada dan selalu tersedia untuk menolongnya. Tetapi Tuhan ternyata tidak ada ketika Baekhyun yang dulu dicintainya meregang nyawa.

Tuhan tidak ada. Itulah yang dipercaya Jungkook setelah menguburkan Baekhyun, sekaligus menguburkan seluruh kepercayaan yang dulu pernah dipegangnya.

Jungkook membuang hatinya, menjadi manusia berjiwa kelam yang jahat, dan kemudian lama kelamaan wataknya juga berubah menjadi kejam. Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh belas kasihan Jungkook, tidak ada lagi.

Sampai ayah Taehyung datang dan menunjukkan foto anaknya untuk ditawarkan padanya. Jungkook menyadari kemiripan itu, meskipun penampilan Taehyung di foto itu berbeda dengan Baekhyun, dengan pakaian yang teramat cupu dan potongan rambut kunonya yang seperti mangkuk.

Jungkook tidak menampik, ketika membuat perjanjian pernikahan di usia Taehyung yang ke dua puluh lima itu murni karena ingin menjadikan Taehyung sebagai pengganti Baekhyun.

Tetapi kemudian entah kenapa Jungkook jatuh cinta kepada Taehyung, entah sejak kapan Jungkook tidak tahu. Mungkin sejak ia selalu menerima foto-foto hasil pengintaian dari Namjoon yang membuatnya sadar bahwa Taehyung telah berkembang menjadi sosok yang mandiri.

Mungkin setelah percintaan yang dahsyat di malam pertama itu, atau mungkin juga setelah pernikahan mereka, Jungkook tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu pasti, Taehyung tersimpan di hatinya. Hati yang dulu sudah ia buang, tapi ternyata selama ini hatinya masih ada disana, menunggu untuk diisi kembali.

Dan sekarang, isteri dan anaknya sedang meregang nyawa di ruang operasi. Dan yang bisa Jungkook lakukan hanyalah menunggu disini seperti orang bodoh.

Isteri dan anaknya, astaga! Bahkan Jungkook selalu menutup mata, berpura-pura bahwa ia tidak mengakui keberadaan anak itu, selalu mengalihkan mata ketika menatap perut Taehyung yang semakin dan semakin membesar setiap harinya.

Taehyung berjuang sendirian selama masa-masa kehamilannya. Sangat jauh dari yang dilakukannya ketika Baekhyun mengandung, ia merawatnya, ia menjaganya di setiap langkahnya. Memastikan agar Baekhyun tetap sehat dan bahagia di setiap detiknya. Dan sekarang, kepada Taehyung, isterinya, yang sesungguhnya sangat dicintainya, Jungkook telah berbuat luar biasa jahat. Bagaimana jika nanti tidak ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya? Tuhan... jika dia benar-benar ada, Jungkook rela berdoa di setiap detiknya demi keselamatan Taehyung.

"Kalau Taehyung tidak dapat diselamatkan..." suara Jungkook tertelan di tenggorokannya, "Aku belum pernah bilang kalau aku mencintainya..."

Namjoon menundukkan kepalanya, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur tuannya yang sedang cemas. Sementara Luhan diam-diam menyusut air matanya. Jadi lelaki ini, yang katanya begitu kejam dan jahat, ternyata mencintai isterinya.

Dengan sepenuh hatinya Luhan berdoa,

 _Kau harus hidup, Taehyung. Jungkook disini, mencemaskanmu. Dia kelihatan sangat menderita. Dulu dia jahat dan kejam dengan hati yang hitam, tetapi kau telah sedikit demi sedikit mengangkatnya ke dalam cahaya. Dan kalau kau meninggalkannya, mungkin dia akan terpuruk lagi, dan kembali jatuh ke dalam jurang yang lebih kelam._

 ***TBC***

* **Vasektomi** adalah **operasi** kecil (bedah minor) yang dilakukan untuk mencegah transportasi sperma pada testis dan penis. **Vasektomi** merupakan prosedur yang sangat efektif untuk mencegah terjadinya kehamilan karena bersifat permanen(google).

.

Setujukah kalau nanti Jihoon jadi anaknya KookV? saya masih belum kepikiran nama yang cocok, tapi saya pikir Jihoon cocok jadi pengganti Angel. Tapi kalau kalian punya rekomendasi nama, akan saya pertimbangkan:))

.

Maafkeun karena baru update. Sebenarnya saya sempat kehilangan password akun saya yang ini, dan nyaris menyerah. Saya pikir tidak bisa melanjutkan ff ini lagi dan lebih mengecewakan kalian. Tapi untungnya saya masih bisa akses akun ini dan update chapter 14 ini. Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena selalu terlambat update dalam kurun waktu yang sangat lama. Sekali lagi saya benar-benar minta maaf. semoga kalian bisa memaafkan saya yang tidak tahu diri ini. Terimakasih untuk reviewnya dan juga terimakasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff remake ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir!


	15. Chapter 15 : BAB 15-END

**Sleep With the Devil** (KookV version)

 **Story** by **Santhy Agatha**

 **Rated : M**

 **Main cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung** as **Lana**

 **Jeon Jungkook** as **Mikail Reveno**

 **Bae Jinyoung** as **Angel Reveno**

(Maafkeun karena saya jadiin Jinyoung sebagai anaknya KookV yg tadinya mau Jihoon, tapi setelah dipikirkan cukup lama Jinyoung lebih cocok jadi anak mereka disini. Sekali lagi maafkan saya karena mengecewakan kalian. **T_T** )

 **Warning : YAOI, M-preg, typo(s).**

 _Taehyung_ **= bicara dalam hati**

 **...**

 **a/n** : Seperti yang tertera di atas, semua isi cerita ini adalah milik kak Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya meremake cerita ini dengan tambahan/pengurangan beberapa kata agar lebih cocok dengan tema yaoi-nya. Mohon maaf kalau ada beberapa kata yang tidak teredit. Intinya, saya cuma mau memuaskan para KookV shipper yang barangkali ingin membaca remake novel ini versi KookV-nya.

 **...**

 **BAB 15**

Entah berapa jam proses operasi yang menyiksa itu dan Jungkook duduk disana dengan seluruh tubuh menegang dan tersiksa. Namjoon masih menungguinya disana, sementara Luhan sudah berpamitan, karena puteranya membutuhkannya. Luhan bilang, dia akan kembali besok pagi.

Lalu terdengar tangis bayi. Tangis bayi yang sangat kuat dan keras, seakan memompa seluruh udara yang ada ke dalam paru-parunya. Jungkook terkesiap dan saling berpandangan dengan Namjoon, tubuhnya makin menegang. Apakah itu suara anaknya?

Tiba-tiba di pintu ruang operasi menyala hijau, dan seorang perawat wanita keluar, memanggilnya.

"Tuan Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook diajak masuk ke ruangan dalam di bagian ruang persiapan operasi, yang menjadi pembatas antara ruang tunggu dengan ruang operasi

"Ini Putera anda Tuan Jeon, kami menunjukkannya sebelum dia dibawa ke kamar bayi."

Bayi itu menangis begitu keras, seolah-olah memprotes kenapa ia direnggut dari kehangatan yang nyaman di dalam perut ibunya ke dunia yang penuh marabahaya ini.

Jungkook mengamati bayi itu dengan takjub, mahluk kecil tak berdaya itu, yang selama ini tumbuh di perut Taehyung, darah dagingnya, yang tumbuh karena percintaannya dengan Taehyung. Makhluk itu begitu tak berdaya, dan ingatan bahwa Jungkook memusuhinya dulu terasa begitu konyol.

Bayi laki-laki ini anaknya. Buah cintanya dengan Taehyung.

Perawat itu menunjukkan alat kelamin bayi itu, dia anak laki-laki yang sehat. Dan wajahnya itu, yang bahkan sudah menunjukkan kemiripannya dengan seluruh keturunan keluarga Jeon, lalu membawa sang bayi ke ruangan khusus.

Sejenak Jungkook masih tertegun disana, lalu teringat kepada Taehyung... Taehyung... bagaimana keadaan isterinya?

"Suster," Jungkook memanggil perawat itu, berusaha agar tidak terdengar panik, "bagaimana dengan isteri saya?"

Perawat itu melirik ke ruang operasi, "masih belum sadar, Tuan. Kondisinya cukup stabil meskipun kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Anda bisa melihatnya nanti ketika dia sudah dipindahkan dari ruangan operasi ke ruangan ICCU."

Lalu perawat itu pergi meninggalkannya, memaksanya menunggu ke dalam ketidakpastian yang menyiksa lagi.

Kalau dulu, Jungkook pasti akan membentak, memaksa, menggunakan cara kasar agar mereka menuruti kemauannya. _Aku ingin melihat Taehyung segera! Kenapa para dokter tidak becus itu begitu lama menanganinya?!_

Tetapi Jungkook menahan dirinya. Tidak. Mereka sedang menyelamatkan Taehyung. Ia tidak boleh mengganggu mereka, karena nyawa Taehyung sedang dipertaruhkan disana.

 **.**

Ruangan ICCU itu sepi, hanya ada Taehyung dan suara detak jantungnya yang berasal dari monitor kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Taehyung masih belum sadarkan diri, dan menurut penjelasan dokter tadi, kondisinya masih belum lepas dari kritis.

Jungkook duduk disana, di samping ranjang Taehyung, mengamati wajah pucat Taehyung yang terbaring lemah. Ia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya dan ternyata Baekhyun tidak pernah terbangun lagi. Akankah Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya?

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, Taehyung," Jungkook menggeram parau, "kau tidak boleh meninggalkanmu sebelum aku mengizinkanmu. Putera kita menunggu disana, ingin dipeluk oleh ibunya, kau harus membantunya tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat... yang..." suara Jungkook tertelan, menyadari bahwa ia sudah berkata-kata terlalu banyak.

Jungkook lalu menyentuh jemari Taehyung dan menggenggamnya, "maafkan aku..." bisiknya parau, "maafkan aku karena selalu memaksamu, menyakitimu, bahkan ketika kau mengandung anakku, aku tidak pernah memperhatikanmu seperti seharusnya," dengan lembut Jungkook mengecup jemari Taehyung, "bangunlah, Sayang... aku berjanji akan menebus semua kesalahanku."

Hening. Hanya suara monitor jantung yang terdengar teratur dalam ruangan itu, Jungkook mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Taehyung, "bangun, Sayang... Apakah kau akan tega meninggalkanku dan putera kita? Kau bahkan belum memberinya nama, aku harus memanggilnya dengan nama apa?"

Mata Jungkook terasa panas. Ia tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya, tetapi kediaman Taehyung yang begitu berbeda dengan kesehariannya yang berapi-api membuatnya merasakan aliran dingin merayapi benaknya. Ketika kemudian rasa panas itu berubah menjadi tetesan hangat yang mengalir dari sudut matanya, suara Jungkook berubah serak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tae. Isteriku, pasangan hidupku. Dan aku bersumpah akan mengabdikan seluruh kehidupanku kepadamu jika kau mau bangun dari tidur pulasmu yang menakutkan ini..."

Air mata Jungkook menetes di jemari Taehyung. Dan kemudian jemari itu bergerak, membuat Jungkook terpaku. Jemari itu bergerak lagi, meski samar. Kemudian gerakannya lebih jelas. Bersamaan dengan itu, kelopak mata Taehyung bergerak-gerak, membuat Jungkook menunggu dengan cemas. Lalu setelah penantian yang seperti terasa seumur hidupnya, mata Taehyung terbuka, langsung menatap mata Jungkook yang basah.

"Kenapa... Kau... menangis?"

Jungkook langsung memasang muka sedatar mungkin meskipun perasaannya meluap-luap.

"Mataku kemasukan debu."

"Oh," Taehyung memejamkan mata lagi, sepertinya percakapan itu membuatnya lelah. "Anakku?"

"Dia laki-laki kecil yang sehat dan sempurna, tangisannya sangat keras hingga membuat para perawat harus menutup telinga dengan kapas ketika mengurusinya."

Taehyung tersenyum, dan mencoba membuka matanya lagi, "namanya..."

"Apa, Tae?"

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan namanya..." suara Taehyung melemah, "J... Jinyoung."

"Jinyoung?" Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya, dari sekian banyak nama, kenapa Taehyung memilih nama Jinyoung? Malaikat? (ini.. anggap aja kalau Jinyoung itu artinya malaikat yaa;) )

Taehyung tersenyum lemah, "dia... putera... dari seorang... malaikat."

 _Aku iblis yang jahat! Bukan malaikat!_ Batin Jungkook berteriak keras, membantah semua yang dikatakan Taehyung barusan. Setelah semua yang ia lakukan kepada Taehyung, lelaki itu masih menganggapnya sebagai malaikat?

"Men...cin..."

"Apa?" Jungkook berusaha mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Taehyung karena suara Taehyung semakin lemah.

"Mencintaimu... Jungkook." Lalu Taehyung kembali tak sadarkan diri, meninggalkan Jungkook untuk kembali dalam tidur lelapnya.

Air mata mengalir lagi dari mata Jungkook, mata seorang iblis yang telah disentuh oleh sang malaikat. Taehyung salah, ia bukanlah malaikat. Taehyung adalah malaikatnya. Dan pernyataan cinta Taehyung barusan membuat dada Jungkook terasa sesak. Sesak oleh perasaan meluap-luap yang tak pernah terungkapkan sebelumnya.

 **.**

Kondisi Taehyung membaik seiring berjalannya hari, bahkan pagi ini ia sudah diperbolehkan untuk menyentuh bayinya, untuk pertama kalinya.

Taehyung menerima bayi itu di pelukan lengannya dengan takjub. Bayinya, puteranya, yang selama ini bertumbuh di perutnya dan dikandung olehnya. Sekarang ada di dunia nyata, dengan rambut tebal hitamnya dan mata oniks milik ayahnya, yang sekarang sedang penuh air mata. Ya, Jinyoung sedang menangis keras-keras sekarang.

"Dia lapar," Perawat Lee terkekeh geli dan membantu Taehyung setengah duduk, Taehyung memeluk Jinyoung dengan penuh perhatian. Ia meminta pada perawat Lee untuk menyeduhkan sebotol susu bayi untuk Jinyoung kemudian menawarkan dirinya sendiri untuk memberikan susu itu pada Jinyoung. Bayi kecil itu tampak sangat menikmati susu yang diberikan Taehyung.

"Dia sepertinya sangat lapar," suara itu berasal dari ambang pintu dan Taehyung menoleh. Mendapati Jungkook berdiri disana.

Hari ini jam sembilan pagi, dan Jungkook sepertinya belum pernah pulang dari rumah sakit, lelaki itu tampak lelah.

Jungkook berjalan mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang, matanya tak lepas dari puteranya yang sedang melahap susunya dengan antusias. Melihat Jinyoung yang tampak nyaman berada dalam pelukkan Taehyung adalah sebuah pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya bagi Jungkook.

"Kau tampak lelah," Taehyung menatap Jungkook lembut.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangan dari puteranya ke mata Taehyung, menatap Taehyung dengan matanya yang sehitam langit malam.

"Aku belum pulang. Namjoon membawakanku baju ganti dan aku mandi serta bercukur disini, di lantai atas aku punya kamar sendiri."

Taehyung baru sadar bahwa ini rumah sakit yang sama ketika ia dirawat setelah kecelakaan dan kemudian diculik oleh psikopat kejam itu. Ini adalah rumah sakit milik Jungkook.

"Yah, ini rumah sakit yang sama," Jungkook tersenyum meminta maaf, "tetapi kali ini tidak ada lagi penjagaan di depan, aku sibuk mengurusimu sampai aku tidak sempat mencari musuh."

Taehyung tersenyum mendengarnya. Tepat ketika Jinyoung menghabiskan susunya dan tertidur lelap dengan deru nafas halus yang menenangkan dalam pelukkan ibunya. Diperbaikinya posisi tidur Jinyoung agar lebih nyaman, dan Jungkook mengikuti semua itu dengan pandangannya.

"Kau mungkin bisa pulang dan beristirahat, Jungkook."

Jungkook mengangkat bahu, "Aku akan pulang untuk beberapa urusan, mungkin hanya untuk beberapa jam, lalu aku akan kembali ke sini," dengan canggung Jungkook berdiri, sejenak hanya menatap Taehyung lama, lalu mengangguk dan melangkah pergi.

Seorang Perawat wanita masuk dan berpapasan dengan Jungkook di pintu, dia bertugas mengambil Jinyoung dan membawanya ke kamar bayi.

"Sungguh Anda orang yang beruntung karena memiliki lelaki sebaik dia," perawat itu tersenyum menatap punggung Jungkook yang hilang di balik pintu. "Dan seorang Jeon Jungkook pula. Anda sungguh beruntung dicintai sebegitu besarnya oleh Tuan Jeon."

Taehyung mengernyit, menyerahkan Jinyoung untuk digendong sang perawat dengan hati-hati.

 _Beruntung?_ Apakah maksud perawat itu dia beruntung karena memiliki suami seperti Jeon Jungkook?

"Oh, Anda tidak tahu, ya?" perawat itu meletakkan Jinyoung dengan lembut di kereta kaca khusus bayi yang dibawanya, "Tuan Jeon sangat setia menjaga Anda ketika Anda tak sadarkan diri selama hampir 2 hari lamanya. Dia selalu ada disana, Tuan Jeon tidak pernah meninggalkan Anda. Kondisi Anda saat itu masih belum stabil, kadang Anda tersadar dan menceracau, lalu tak sadarkan diri lagi. Kadang kondisi Anda sangat drop sehingga kami harus menangani Anda secara intensif, dan Tuan Jungkook menuntut untuk ada disini setiap detiknya, agar selalu bisa mendampingi Anda. Ketika kondisi Anda stabil, dia ada di sebelah ranjang Anda, mengajak Anda berbicara dan menggenggam tangan Anda. Sepertinya semua penantiannya tidaklah sia-sia, karena akhirnya Anda bangun dan membaik," perawat itu tersenyum memuji, "sungguh suatu anugerah yang tak terkira, bisa memiliki lelaki sebaik Tuan Jeon."

Lalu dengan mendorong kereta bayi, perawat itu pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih termenung di atas ranjangnya.

Benarkah Jungkook... Jungkooknya yang sombong, arogan, dan pemarah itu melakukan semua yang dikatakan oleh perawat itu? Benarkah Jungkook mencemaskannya sampai seperti itu? Rasanya tidak bisa dipercaya...

 **.**

Taehyung sudah boleh pulang bersama Jinyoung, dan Jungkook menjemputnya tepat waktu. Lelaki itu tidak berubah, tetap begitu dingin hingga Taehyung berpikir kalau yang dikatakan perawat wanita waktu itu hanyalah kebohongan atau khayalan semata. Jungkook duduk di sebelah Taehyung dalam mobil itu, ia duduk diam sambil menatap ke jendela, tampak menjaga jarak.

"Kau... eh, sudah baikan," akhirnya Jungkook memecah keheningan, menatap ringan pada Jinyoung yang tertidur di pelukan Taehyung, dan tatapannya melembut, "dia sepertinya sangat sehat."

"Tentu saja. Dia menyusu dengan lahap," Taehyung tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Jinyoung dengan penuh kasih sayang. Semula Taehyung merasa sedikit takut atas reaksi Jungkook kepada Jinyoung.

Lelaki itu membenci Jinyoung dengan alasannya ketika dia masih dalam kandungan Taehyung, apakah lelaki itu akan membenci Jinyoung ketika dia sudah lahir ke dunia ini? Sepertinya Jungkook menyayangi Jinyoung, meski tidak ditunjukkannya dengan kata-kata.

Taehyung sering menangkap tatapan penuh kelembutan yang dilemparkan Jungkook kepada Jinyoung. Oh ya, Taehyung mengerti, seorang Jungkook mungkin tidak bisa lepas dalam menunjukkan kasih sayangnya kepada anak kecil, tetapi Jinyoung telah mencuri hati Jungkook dan Taehyung mensyukuri hal itu.

Mereka sampai di rumah, dan dengan takjub Taehyung menyadari bahwa kamar bayi sudah disiapkan. Kamar itu terletak di kamar kecil yang memiliki pintu penghubung dengan kamar mereka. Taehyung bisa dengan mudah mendatangi Jinyoung ketika putera mereka membutuhkannya.

Dengan lembut, Taehyung meletakkan Jinyoung yang tertidur pulas di boks bayinya. Bayi itu sangat pandai, tidak rewel, dan mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan perubahan suasana di tempat barunya.

Jungkook berdiri di ambang pintu penghubung dan mengamati Taehyung, kemudian membalikkan badannya, hendak pergi.

"Jungkook..."

Lelaki itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Taehyung, "ada apa?"

"Apakah… apakah setelah sekarang kita mempunyai putera, kau masih menganggapku sebagai pengganti Jeon Baekhyun?"

Taehyung harus bertanya, ia tak tahan lagi memendamnya. Sekarang mereka sudah mempunyai seorang putera dan Taehyung tidak mampu hidup dalam ketidakpastian semacam ini. Anaknya harus tumbuh dalam keluarga yang saling mencintai, dan ketika Jungkook tidak bisa memberikannya. Maka Taehyung akan pergi.

"Apa?" ada nyala di mata Jungkook dan itu seharusnya sudah bisa menjadi tanda peringatan untuk Taehyung, tetapi ia tidak mau mundur, ia tidak bisa.

"Kau selama ini selalu menganggapku sebagai pengganti Baekhyun. Sekarang kita mempunyai Jinyoung, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sikapku. Aku tak mau menjadi pengganti seseorang, jadi mungkin aku akan pergi bersama Jinyoung."

Wajah Jungkook mengeras. "Kau pikir apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku sudah mempelajari surat perjanjian itu, dalam surat itu dikatakan bahwa aku harus menikahimu di usiaku yang ke duapuluh lima tahun, tidak dituliskan klausul apabila kita berpisah... saat ini aku ingin berpisah."

 _Kau bilang waktu itu kau mencintaiku!_ Jungkook ingin meneriakkan kata-kata itu di depan Taehyung. Ia begitu marah hingga jemarinya mengepal.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengajukan perpisahan kepadaku? Tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang bisa meninggalkan seorang Jeon Jungkook!"

Wajah Taehyung tampak sedih sekaligus kuat ketika membalas tatapan Jungkook yang membara.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup hanya sebagai boneka pengganti seseorang. Aku juga punya kepribadian sendiri dan aku lelah, Jungkook."

Kemarahan Jungkook yang semula menggelegak langsung surut mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Kenapa Jungkook tidak menyadarinya? Yang diinginkan Taehyung hanyalah pengakuan bahwa dia bukanlah pengganti Baekhyun. Hanya itu. Dan Jungkook terlalu bodoh karena selama ini tidak menyadarinya. Baiklah, jika memang itu yang diinginkan Taehyung, ia akan memberikannya.

"Ikut aku," Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung dan membawanya keluar kamar, ia setengah menyeret Taehyung yang kebingungan menuruni tangga, langsung menuju sayap kebun mawar itu. Sayap rumah dimana lukisan Jeon Baekhyun terpasang rapi di balik pintu bernuansa emas.

Para pelayan tampak mengintip setelah mendengar keributan itu, bahkan Namjoon juga muncul dari depan kemudian langsung mundur ketika menyadari bahwa Jungkook membawa Taehyung ke sayap rumah itu.

Jungkook berhenti menyeret Taehyung ketika mereka berada di pintu kamar emas itu. "Kau ingin jawaban, bukan?" Jungkook melangkah masuk dan kemudian keluar lagi sambil membawa lukisan Baekhyun yang semula tergantung di dinding. Lalu melangkah dengan langkah berderap marah meninggalkan Taehyung.

Dengan segera Taehyung mengikutinya, ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jungkook kepada lukisan itu.

Jungkook melangkah ke halaman belakang, membanting lukisan itu ke tanah, dan ketika Taehyung menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Jungkook, semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Jangan!"

Terlambat. Jungkook sudah melempar api ke lukisan itu, dan dalam sekejap api itu sudah membakar kanvasnya yang rapuh. Seluruh lukisan Baekhyun yang sedang hamil muda dan tersenyum itu habis menjadi arang tipis yang kehitaman dilalap oleh api yang begitu ganas.

Taehyung berdiri terpaku, menatap sisa pembakaran itu dan menoleh untuk menatap Jungkook dengan bingung, "kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena," Jungkook tiba-tiba meraih Taehyung dan merenggutnya ke dalam pelukannya. Ciumannya kasar sekaligus mendamba, dan penuh oleh gairah. Bibir Jungkook melahap bibir Taehyung seolah-olah akan mati kalau ia tidak mengecapnya. Lidahnya menjelajah dengan bergairah, mencicipi seluruh rasa manis milik Taehyung yang sudah lama tidak dicecapnya. Jungkook menumpahkan semua kerinduannya, amarahnya, dan rasa frustrasinya dalam ciuman itu. Sebuah ciuman menggelora yang hanya dilakukan oleh pasangan yang luar biasa merindu.

Ketika Jungkook melepaskan ciumannya yang membara itu, tubuh Taehyung lemas hingga Jungkook harus menopangnya. Dengan gerakan tegas, Jungkook mengangkat dagu Taehyung dan menghadapkan ke arahnya.

"Karena dirimu, Jeon Taehyung. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh mencintaimu. Sebagai Taehyung yang menjengkelkan dan keras kepala yang selalu menentangku," Jungkook melumat bibir Taehyung yang menganga takjub dengan penuh gairah.

"Kau tersimpan di hatiku," dengan lembut Jungkook membawa tangan Taehyung ke dadanya, "hati ini dulu sudah kubuang jauh-jauh ke dasar, tapi kau membawanya ke permukaan lagi dan meletakkan dirimu disana. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sana setelahnya." Jungkook menatap lukisan yang sudah terbakar habis itu, "Aku pernah mencintai Baekhyun sebelumnya. Tetapi sekarang, dia hanyalah kenangan yang harus kuhormati. Hanya itu. Cintaku kepadanya sudah pergi pelan-pelan seiring berjalannya waktu, dan kutegaskan padamu Jeon Taehyung, aku menikahimu bukan karena kau harus menggantikan siapapun. Aku menikahimu karena aku mencintaimu, dan fakta bahwa kita sangat cocok di ranjang merupakan bonus untukku."

"Jungkook..." pipi Taehyung memerah, berusaha menahan Jungkook mengucapkan kata-kata vulgar yang lebih parah. Mereka ada di ruang terbuka dan Taehyung tahu para pelayan yang terkejut dengan kehebohan itu sedang berkumpul di sudut-sudut, berusaha menguping dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Jungkook menghentikan ucapannya dan menyadari bahwa banyak yang mengintip mereka dengan diam-diam, tetapi ia tak peduli lagi.

"Sekarang Jeon Taehyung, waktumu untuk menjawab!" Jungkook berdiri di situ menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan arogannya, sejenak memunculkan dorongan hati Taehyung untuk melawannya.

Rupanya Jungkook menyadari niat Taehyung entah dari ekspresi wajahnya, atau mungkin dari kilatan matanya, "dan jangan mencoba membantah," gumam Jungkook sombong, "Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku."

Taehyung merasa pipinya semakin memerah, rasa panasnya bahkan menyebar sampai ke telinga-telinganya.

"Atas dasar apa kau berkesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Aku mendengar pengakuan itu langsung dari bibirmu," Jungkook tersenyum puas. Ia menatap Taehyung yang kebingungan, "ketika kau terbaring koma, kau berkali-kali mengigau dan mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu, Jungkook' berulang-ulang dengan suara keras sehingga semua dokter dan para perawat bisa mendengarnya."

Sebenarnya Taehyung hanya mengucapkan satu kali, dan hanya Jungkook saja yang bisa mendengarnya, tetapi sungguh memuaskan karena bisa melihat wajah Taehyung yang makin memerah karena malu ketika mendengar kata-katanya.

"A... aku tidak mungkin mengucapkan itu... mana buktinya?"

Jungkook bersedekap, menatap Taehyung dengan puas, "para dokter dan perawat bisa menjadi saksi," ia mulai merasa geli melihat ekspresi Taehyung yang tampak amat malu.

"Mungkin… mungkin itu akibat pengaruh obat," Taehyung berusaha menghindari tatapan Jungkook, merasa amat sangat malu. Benarkah ia meneriakkan kata-kata cinta kepada Jungkook ketika ia sedang tak sadarkan diri? Astaga alangkah malunya ia, ia tidak akan mau ke rumah sakit itu lagi.

Jungkook terkekeh melihat ekspresi Taehyung yang berubah-ubah, dengan lembut dirangkumnya wajah Taehyung di kedua tangannya, "Taehyung, kau sungguh keras kepala. Disini aku, seorang Jeon Jungkook menyatakan cintanya kepadamu, dan kau bahkan masih menyangkal perasaanmu kepadaku," tawa di mata Jungkook menghilang dan berubah menjadi sensual. Bibirnya mendekat ke bibir Taehyung lalu mengecupnya dengan kecupan yang panas dan menggoda, "katakan kau mencintaiku."

Taehyung mengerang dalam hati merasakan ciuman itu, Jungkook curang karena telah memanfaatkan pesona tubuhnya untuk memaksa Taehyung mengakui perasaannya. Bibir Jungkook mengecupnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil nan menggoda di sekitar bibrinya, membuat Taehyung ingin meminta lebih banyak lagi.

"Katakan, Taehyung," bibir Jungkook menggoda Taehyung lagi, lelaki itu sudah sangat mengenal Taehyung dan mengetahui kelemahan Taehyung, ketika Jungkook mengigit bibirnya lembut dan melepaskannya. Taehyung setengah menjerit, setengah mengerang,

"Ya!" seru Taehyung hampir berteriak, marah karena didesak, "aku mencintaimu, Jungkook!"

Jungkook langsung melumat bibir Taehyung, memuaskan gairahnya dan mencium Taehyung lagi, dan lagi tanpa ampun.

Para pelayan hanya menatap takjub kepada kedua tuan mereka yang berciuman dengan mesra di taman, dan Namjoon yang mengamati sedari tadi tersenyum samar, lalu membalikkan badan memasuki rumah dengan perasaan lega. Lega karena tuannya, Jeon Jungkook, akhirnya menemukan cahaya yang membawanya kembali kepada kebahagiaan.

 **.**

Pesta itu berlangsung elegan, sebuah jamuan makan malam yang diadakan Jungkook bersama rekan-rekan bisnisnya, untuk keberhasilan proyek mereka yang terbaru.

Taehyung ada disana bersama Luhan, mengamati Jungkook yang ada di seberang ruangan, sedang mengobrol dengan rekan-rekannya. Jantung Taehyung berdegup kencang. Ia sudah menghitung di kalendernya. Malam ini ia sudah bebas. Dan memang kondisi tubuhnya sudah membaik sejak hampir dua bulan operasi caesarnya. Dan Jungkook masih belum tahu itu.

Jungkook sendiri merasakan Taehyung sedang mengamatinya, dan gairahnya naik, gelenyar ketegangan seksual telah menggeletar di antara mereka mengingat telah lama mereka tidak bercinta. Jungkook menunggu dengan sabar dan menahan diri, meskipun lama-lama hal itu membuatnya sedikit frustrasi, dorongan untuk memeluk Taehyung, merasakan Taehyung menyerah dalam pelukannya sangatlah kuat. Mereka belum pernah bercinta sejak pernyataan cinta yang hebat itu, dan Jungkook terobsesi, ingin menunjukkan kepada Taehyung, betapa hebatnya sebuah percintaan jika kedua pasangan telah terbuka untuk saling mencintai.

"Jungkook," suara Sehun menggugah Jungkook dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang bersama dengan seorang lelaki.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan salah satu rekan bisnisku, kami mengembangkan kerja sama di bidang properti," Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, dan menyebut nama sebuah perusahaan yang cukup terkenal karena maju pesat dalam waktu singkat. Gosipnya karena pemiliknya adalah seseorang yang jenius, "dia pemilik perusahaan itu," jelas Sehun tenang, "kenalkan, Jeon Jungkook, ini Kim Mingyu."

Jungkook menjabat tangan yang kuat itu dan menatap mata Mingyu dalam-dalam. _Lelaki yang kuat jiwanya_ , batinnya.

"Semoga ke depannya kita bisa bekerjasama," Mingyu menggumam dengan suaranya yang tenang, lalu mengangguk untuk berpamitan karena ada urusan lain.

Sehun dan Jungkook menatap kepergian Mingyu, "dia si jenius yang membuat perusahaan luar biasa itu?"

Sehun tersenyum, "kenapa? Tidak sesuai bayanganmu?"

Entah sejak kapan Jungkook dan Sehun berteman. Mungkin karena kedekatan pasangan mereka.

"Sama sekali tidak sesuai bayanganku. Aku membayangkan seorang laki-laki aneh yang serius dengan penampilan tak kalah serius. Kim Mingyu terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang jenius yang menghebohkan."

Kali ini Sehun terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Jungkook, "Dia memang tampan, tapi dia tak pernah punya reputasi sebagai playboy, seperti kita sebelum menikah," Sehun melirik Jungkook dengan tatapan menyindir.

Jungkook tersenyum miring, "mungkin agar tidak merusak reputasi jeniusnya," sahut Jungkook, "kurasa aku akan menyukainya kalau ada kesempatan mengenalnya"

Sehun tersenyum lagi, "Yah, kau akan lebih sering bertemu dengannya nanti, kami sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Dia sudah menjadi partner bisnis resmiku sejak sebulan yang lalu," Sehun melirik jam tangannya, "sudah malam, kami harus segera berpamitan. Terima kasih atas pesta yang luar biasa ini."

 **.**

Tamu terakhir sudah pulang dan para pelayan mulai membersihkan seluruh rumah supaya esok hari seluruh bagian rumah sudah bersih dan sempurna.

Taehyung sedang duduk di sisi ranjang setelah mencuci muka. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur. Saat itulah Jungkook masuk, tampak begitu tampan dan mempesona, dengan kemeja putih yang dua kancing teratasnya sengaja dibiarkan terbuka.

"Hmmmm... aromamu sangat menyenangkan," Jungkook memeluk Taehyung dari belakang dan menempelkan bibirnya ke leher Taehyung, mengecupnya lembut.

Taehyung tersenyum melirik rambut hitam Jungkook dari sudut matanya sementara lelaki itu mencumbu lehernya.

Kehidupan pernikahan mereka luar biasa baiknya setelah pernyataan cinta itu. Semua kesalahpahaman sudah dilepaskan. Jungkook berhasil meyakinkan Taehyung bahwa di satu titik tertentu ia sudah jatuh cinta kepada Taehyung tanpa ia sadari. Taehyung percaya karena dirinya pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan cinta itu muncul, sungguh tak terduga.

Taehyung tidak menyangka akan jatuh cinta dan berbahagia menjadi pasangan hidup dari seorang lelaki yang bahkan di pertemuan pertama mereka menyekapnya di dalam bagasi, melemparnya dari balkon, menculik dan menahannya di rumahnya dan menghujaninya dengan berbagai arogansi yang tidak terkira. Tetapi Taehyung memang jatuh cinta, kepada Jungkooknya yang tampan, yang meskipun emosinya masih meledak-ledak dan arogansinya sering muncul kepermukaan, lelaki itu ternyata juga mencintai Taehyung dan memperlakukannya dengan luar biasa lembut.

Ketika tidak ada penghalang di antara mereka, Jungkook ternyata adalah suami yang baik. Dia memperlakukan Taehyung dengan hormat dan penuh kasih sayang. Kadang mereka masih beradu argumentasi, tetapi mereka menikmatinya sebagai rutinitas suami-isteri, bukan sebagai ajang luapan kebencian. Dan terhadap Jinyoung, Jungkook benar-benar menjadi ayah yang luar biasa. Begitu penuh kasih sayang dan ketakjuban, layaknya seorang ayah baru dengan putera pertamanya.

Taehyung membayangkan betapa Jinyoung nanti akan begitu mirip dengan ayahnya, dan mungkin akan menjadi anak yang memuja ayahnya, semoga begitu. Mengenai kehidupan percintaan mereka di ranjang... well, selama ini mereka belum bisa melakukannya karena Taehyung belum boleh melakukannya pasca operasi caesar. Tetapi hari ini bisa. Taehyung mengingat hitungan kalender itu, dan jantungnya berpacu liar.

Jungkook sekarang sedang menggigit ringan telinga Taehyung, lalu membalikkan tubuh Taehyung dengan lembut dan memeluknya erat. Pelukan itu begitu erat hingga Taehyung bisa merasakan kejantanan Jungkook yang menekan tubuhnya dengan kerasnya.

"Mungkin aku harus memelukmu beberapa lama, sebelum aku masuk ke balik selimut, mencoba tidur dan menjadi gila seperti biasanya," Jungkook menyentuh bibir Taehyung dengan jemarinya, lalu mengecupnya lembut.

"Malam ini aku sudah bebas." Taehyung berbisik pelan dengan napas panas yang sengaja dihembuskan ke telinga Jungkook. Kata-katanya langsung berimbas ke seluruh bagian tubuh Jungkook. Matanya menyala penuh gairah dan antisipasi, dan Taehyung bisa merasakan bahwa di bawah sana Jungkook semakin mengeras menekan tubuhnya.

"Jadi..." suara Jungkook terdengar parau, "kau sudah bisa..."

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Detik itu juga Jungkook langsung mengecup bibir Taehyung dengan penuh kehausan, tanpa ampun. Malam ini mereka bisa menuntaskan kerinduan mereka, yang telah tertahan sekian lama.

Tanpa melepas kecupannya, Jungkook mendorong pelan tubuh Taehyung, lalu membaringkannya di ranjang dan menindihnya, senyumnya penuh gairah dan matanya penuh cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Taehyung, dan kuharap aku bisa menjadi lelaki yang bisa kau andalkan," tatapan lembut Jungkook membuat mata Taehyung berkaca-kaca.

Mereka telah melalui segalanya. Kebencian yang meluap, kemarahan, kesalahpahaman, dan kemudian kekecewaan. Tetapi pada akhirnya mereka dipersatukan oleh cinta, yang luar biasa dalam dan tumbuh begitu saja tanpa disadari. Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan lembut dan kemudian memejamkan mata ketika bibir Jungkook menunduk ke arahnya, hendak mengecupnya dengan kecupan lembut, "dan aku juga mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook, suamiku, ayah dari anakku," suara Taehyung berubah menjadi desahan ketika bibir Jungkook melumat bibirnya dalam gairah cinta yang menggelora.

 ****END****

Akhirnya, gaes! Terimakasih banyak kepada para readers sekalian, karena telah mengikuti ff ini sampai tamat. Terimakasih juga karena telah menyempatkan waktu untuk meninggalkan review kalian. AKU MENCINTAI KALIAN, GAES!

Minal aidin wal faidzin untuk semuanya! sampai jumpa di ff ku yang lain.^^


End file.
